Wake up, Princess Snowflake
by Ninja Elsa
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa is the Crown Princess of Arendelle, a small kingdom in Norway. Anna is a struggling artist in LA. They met in college and Elsa returned to her kingdom. Now she has embarked on a tour of the US with her parents promoting the Queen's charities. An accident happens and Anna rushes to her friend's side. (Elsanna, not sisters)
1. Tickets

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

**AN: first Frozen story. Haven't written like this in a while. **

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 1: Tickets**

Anna stood back looking at the painting she had just hung on the wall. She stepped back to get a good look at it to make sure it was straight. It was a colorful painting of the tulip fields in Holland. It was sent to her by the artist with a note that read , _"The paintings in your gallery are so bland and colorless! (not saying they are not beautiful) So here is a bit of color! With Love, Princess Snowflake" _She laughed. She stared at the painting. It was signed 'Princess Snowflake'. She sighed. She missed her snowflake.

Rapunzel came bursting into the gallery. "Oh my GOD! ANNNNNNAAAAAAA!" she screamed.

"Calm down, Zel. It's a good thing there is no one here looking around. You might scare them away." Anna replied. "What is it?"

Rapunzel was jumping up and down in excitement circling her friend waving a flyer in Anna's face. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Elsa, Crown Princess of Arendelle is coming to town to play a special concert for the Mayor! We have to get tickets!"

"Give me that!" Anna responded grabbing the flyer. "And stop dancing around me. You are making me dizzy."

Rapunzel stopped running about, but she was still dancing. "Please? Can we get tickets?"

"Zel, the cheap tickets are $3000 each."

"But it's for a good cause! They are raising money for animal rescue and animal cruelty awareness. Please?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't have $3000 to buy a ticket. And that's the price for the cheap seats!" Anna replied. She knew of her friend's obsession with the Princess of Arendelle. She couldn't really blame her. The Princess was beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair and striking cobalt blue eyes against her pale skin made her one of the 'most beautiful people in the world' according to People Magazine for four years running.

"We need to sell some paintings!" Rapunzel noticed the painting Anna had just put on the wall. "Like this one! It's beautiful!"

"And NOT for sale." Anna snapped.

"But why? It would fetch a pretty penny!" Rapunzel whined. "Where did it come from? I haven't seen you painting it. I would have noticed."

"It's from a friend and not for sale." Anna replied. "It was just delivered today."

Rapunzel looked at the artist signature. "Princess Snowflake? Who is that? I've never heard of her."

They had opened the gallery three years ago. They met trying to buy the space and when they discovered they wanted the space for the same reason, they decided to buy it together and became fast friends. Anna thought she was hyper until she met Rapunzel. Opening the gallery to local artists to show their art at an affordable price they quickly gained some notoriety, especially after the small cafe and sauna opened next door.

"Is this friend the artist?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes." Anna replied. "We met in art school. She was not local and went back home after graduation. I haven't seen her in person since, but we keep in touch via email mostly, sometimes Skype."

Rapunzel sighed. She was set on getting tickets. Not only was Her Royal Highness, Princess Elsa of Arendelle absolutely beautiful she was a brilliant pianist and she just had to see her play in person. "Well, you keep admiring that painting sweetie. I'm going to see if I can get tickets. Oh! Maybe Hook can help! I know how much he loves the piano... or Eugene because he loves me.! See ya!"

With that, Rapunzel ran out of the gallery.

_She's obsessed. _ Anna sighed and went to the desk at the back of the gallery. She opened her laptop and switched it on. _I will never hear the end of it if she learns the identity of Princess Snowflake._

Almost immediately after her computer finished its boot up, her Skype come to life indicating she had an incoming message. She opened the window and smiled. The message was from 'hrhecpoa'

hrhecpoa - hey! I'm coming to town. If I can find the time, can I see you? It's been three years since I've seen you in person.

annabanana - I would love to see you! long time no hear.

hrhecpoa - sorry about that. I have been busy with stately affairs and visits and piano practice for this tour.

annabanana - no worries, Elsa. Last time I heard from you, let's see... you were trying to get a snowflake on your Royal standard. Did you get it?

hrhecpoa - no :( too complex my dad says so it's just my profile silhouette. I like it though.

annabanana - I have to warn you. My friend, Rapunzel... I've never told you.

hrhecpoa - told me what? she's the one you own the gallery with right? are you two seeing each other? have you fallen out of love for your beautiful Princess Snowflake in my absence, my dear Olaf?

Anna laughed.

annabanana - you haven't called me Olaf in a while. Yes, Rapunzel and I own the gallery. I can't forget you if I tried. and besides, Zel keeps shoving your beautiful face in my face! Heck, she painted a picture of you that hangs in the gallery and told me not to remove it.

hrhecpoa - *laughs* Rapunzel is obsessed with me, isn't she? I have people obsessed with me in Arendelle as well. They kind of creep me out. People like Rapunzel are not too bad. They don't stalk the palace or watch my every move when I'm out or there is an event or gathering in the courtyard. Does she know that you are my friend? My guards will keep me safe from the likes of obsessed fans like Rapunzel. I hate them. My guards.

well, I don't actually hate them. It's their duty to protect me. I'm really grateful that they are there at times. It's just a bit annoying to have two gentlemen following me at all times. It's funny when the two of them argue though.

annabanana - Rapunzel has no idea that we are friends.. just friends?

argue?

hrhecpoa - Kai has been with me since I was little. Ivar since I returned home. Old and young, traditional and modern. The only time I didn't have guards following me at all time was when I was attending university.

more than just friends...

annabanana - is it just you coming?

hrhecpoa - no. my mum and dad are coming as well. It's my mum's causes against animal cruelty and animal rescue that my concerts are promoting and supporting. My brothers, heaven help us, are watching over the kingdom.

annabanana - *snicker*

hrhecpoa - what's so funny?

annabanana - just hearing, well seeing type, you talk about your parents, mum and dad, when I'm here and Rapunzel goes on for hours sometimes about King Adgar, Queen Cecilia, and Princess Elsa when to me you are just Elsa Arendal.

hrhecpoa - don't forget my brothers Prince Jacob, Prince Johannes, and Prince Kristoff.

annabanana - they don't exist in Zel's world.

hrhecpoa - *laughs* Jack will be so sad. He always complains that he doesn't exist, Jan will be insulted because everything should evolve around him and Kristoff is just the 'spare' and doesn't care. His words not mine. Actually, I am rather surprised he doesn't take more interest in mum's cause against animal cruelty seeing how he loves animals.

well, I should be going to bed. We have to wake up early to get to the airport. When I'm in town I will find some time for you. Oh, do you want to come and see me play?

annabanana - do I want to? of course! I miss you playing for me.

hrhecpoa - okay. I am pretty sure I can have some tickets set aside. How many do you want?

annabanana - well, as much as I do not really look forward to the idea of sitting next to Zel all night squealing over you, she would KILL ME if I didn't take her, so 2 would be nice.

hrhecpoa - Would you like me to play anything in particular for you?

annabanana - oh, and if it's not too much trouble, could you let me know as soon as possible when you have secured the tickets? I fear that Zel will turn to prostitution to acquire funds to purchase tickets.

Music Box Dancer

hrhecpoa - I shouldn't laugh... because I'm thinking that you are partly serious. I will let you know. Music box Dancer? Seriously? I haven't played that in ages! Thank goodness for YouTube. I will have to listen to it a couple of times and practice. I can't wait to get a warm hug from my darling Olaf. Good night.

**Three weeks later**

Rapunzel entered the gallery. She looked glum. There were several people commenting about how lovely her paintings were but she didn't notice. She shuffled up to the desk where Anna was sitting in front of her computer.

Anna looked up. "Hey, Zel. Why so down?" she asked although she was sure she knew the reason.

"Princess Elsa will be here in two weeks and I have only earned $400 that I can use to buy a ticket! I'm never going to get the money. Say! I wonder if I can sell my hair?"

"Rapunzel, don't you dare! You know how much Eugene loves your hair." Rapunzel had long golden blonde hair that when allowed to hang freely was down to her knees.

"But she's coming in two weeks!" Rapunzel replied pointing to her painting of the Princess of Arendelle. "I've been obsessed with her since I was sixteen and never have I been this close to meeting her! Did you know she studied art at UCLA?"

"Yes." Anna replied. "She's a person, Rapunzel. Just like you and me."

"What are you saying? She's a princess! A real life princess and a Crown Princess to boot!" Rapunzel replied. "Do you even know what a Crown Princess is?"

"She is next in line to inherit the throne." Anna replied with a deadpan tone. Her minimized Skype window chirped. "Zel, you should tend to that couple looking at your paintings. This is the second time they have been here this week and this time they have brought friends. Maybe they are interested in making a purchase?"

"Oh!" Rapunzel squealed running over toward them.

Anna shook her head and maximized the Skype window. The message was from hrhecpoa.

hrhecpoa – hey, Olaf!

annabanana – hey, snowflake.

hrhecpoa – awwww I'm not a princess anymore?

annabanana – too much to type.

hrhecpoa - :'(

annabanana – don't cry, Princess Snowflake.

hrhecpoa - that's better. Just be happy I'm not insisting you call me Your Royal Highness.

annabanana -how about we just stick to Anna and Elsa.

hrhecpoa – excuse me. It should be _Elsa _andAnna_. _ I am a princess.

annabanana - A comes before E and I am older than you.

hrhecpoa - okay. I get it. Age before beauty

annabanana - hey!

hrhecpoa - you started it. I like calling you Olaf. and I miss your warm hugs. You give the best hugs. Even better than my mum and eldest brother.

annabanana – why are you so silly all of a sudden?

hrhecpoa – because I'm so close to actually seeing you in person again. It's been three years, and I miss you.

annabanana – I miss you too. say, does your mum know about me?

hrhecpoa – yes.

annabanana – about our relationship?

hrhecpoa – yes

annabanana – and she's okay with it?

hrhecpoa – yes

annabanana – stop replying just 'yes'

hrhecpoa – yes, ma'am

annabanana -*sigh* Elsa!

hrhecpoa – yes?

annabanana - *grumble*

hrhecpoa - *laughs* okay, I'll stop. My mum knows. I told everyone. My mum, dad and my brothers. Mum and Jack accept me. Jack wants to meet you. Protective eldest brother. Jan could care less as long as it doesn't involve him. My dad is kind of confused and doesn't understand, but Kristoff is kind of disgusted.

annabanana – disgusted?

hrhecpoa – yes. 'it's unnatural!' he says. I told him to force me to love a man is unnatural.

'but you can't produce an heir with a woman!' he said. I told him that Jack will take care of that. You should have seen Kristoff's face!

annabanana - *snorts*

hrhecpoa – seriously, I was so touched! Jack says he would donate sperm for me to impregnate my wife, should I ever chose to marry. It's generally accepted that I won't. I'm 25 after all.

annabanana – you make 25 sound old. we are not old, Elsa. are there rumors about your sexuality?

hrhecpoa – no, I'm the 'Ice Queen' and no man wants to approach me. My dad even before I came out was furious at me for being such a bore, or unfriendly and scaring off suitors. Honestly, I didn't do that because of my homosexuality. I think it more has to do with who I'm named after. In 'my circle' 25 is considered old.

I don't think I did it purposely. I just don't like relationships that are forced upon me or people that are trying to impress me.

annabanana – so I didn't impress you?

hrhecpoa – no. not at all.

you are fun, silly, kind, honest, and give the warmest hugs.

Rapunzel bounded over to Anna. "Help me, Anna! They are going to buy the painting!" she responded. "A step closer to my dream!"

Anna typed.

annabanana – brb Zel needs my help.

hrhecpoa – ok. I'll be here. Today is a rest day.

Anna shut her computer and stood up to help. It took about twenty minutes to finish the transaction of taking down and wrapping the painting of a sunset that Rapunzel had painted. The couple thanked them and paid Rapunzel for the painting.

Rapunzel put the money in her 'Princess fund' and sighed. "That's $700" she replied sadly. "I am never going to make it. Three weeks and I've made $700. I have two weeks. I need some coffee. You want anything?"

"No thanks." Anna replied. "Just be back in an hour to takeover."

Anna shook her head as Rapunzel shuffled next door to get her coffee. She opened her laptop and opened the Skype window.

annabanana – okay, Princess Snowflake, I'm back. Zel has $700 in her 'Princess fund'

hrhecpoa – is that good?

annabanana – well, it depends. she needs $2300 in two weeks. and who knows if the tickets will sell out. I don't think she's even considered that.

hrhecpoa – oh dear. I am not sure the Los Angeles concert is sold out yet, but I have been playing to packed houses.

however, I have good news. you should check your email.

annabanana – you got the tickets!

hrhecpoa – yes, and not just any tickets. if Rapunzel is happy just to get the cheap tickets at $3000, she's going to go insane when you present her with front row $150000 tickets.

annabanana – shut the front door! you are joking right?

hrhecpoa – hey, I'm not only the artist, but I'm Her Royal Highness, Princess Elsa, Crown Princess of Arendelle. Being royalty has its perks. It's amazing sometimes how much people are willing to bend over backward to please me in your country. I think being royalty got me more headway in securing the tickets than being the performing artist.

that's why I fell in love with you… you never treated me as anything special. I was never HRH Princess Elsa. I was always just Elsa

annabanana – nope nothing special. and you still aren't.

hrhecpoa – hey!

annabanana – just kidding. you are quite special, but not because you are royalty

hrhecpoa - I can get you backstage if you like.

annabanana – are you sure? it won't just be me.

hrhecpoa – oh yeah. darn.

although, it might be amusing to see how your friend reacts to actually meeting me.

annabanana – if you think so. I don't know I'm going to survive the reveal of having tickets.

where are you now?

hrhecpoa – Denver. Next up, Portland, Seattle, then San Francisco, and then Los Angeles.

I can't wait to see you, Anna.

annabanana – same here. email. Skype just not the same.

hrhecpoa – well, my mum wants to go out for dinner. I've got to go. see you in two weeks!

annabanana – I love you, Elsa.

hrhecpoa - love you too.

Anna closed the Skype window when Elsa signed off. She took a deep breath and opened up her email. There was an email from Elsa Arendal with the subject line 'the things I do for you'. She opened the message.

"_Okay, I managed to secure two tickets for my concert at the Disney Hall. And lucky you. You get to sit in the front row next to the Mayor and my mum and dad. Wait, I'm not so sure that's such a good thing. My dad might not like the idea of sitting next to you. My dad will probably sit next to the Mayor so you can sit next to my mum. Make sure you do not sit next to_ _my dad. He's not too keen about my coming out and might make things uncomfortable_ _for you. _

_Here is he link to the tickets. .no/elsaUSpiano/tickets_

_Just print them out. Your security code is T7RU7UV288CX_

_Love,_

_Elsa"_

Anna clicked the web page link and entered her code. The page opened. Sure enough, the tickets were the top tier just as Elsa said, priced at $150000. There was a note 'for Anna Kenda and one guest. special guests of HRH Princess Elsa' She clicked the print button and put the printout in her desk drawer.

Rapunzel returned with her coffee and a cupcake looking as dejected as ever.

"Hey, Zel, cheer up." Anna replied.

"Easy for you to say." Rapunzel responded. "You don't understand."

"No, I don't. To you, she's Her Royal Highness, Princess Elsa, Crown Princess of Arendelle. To me she's just Elsa."

"She's royalty! You can't address her like that!"

"I know that," _Actually, I can, but I'm not going to tell you that. _ "What I mean is she is a real person and not some idol on a pedestal. She is not an object for your admiration; she is a beautiful young lady."

"But I've need to see her! I've waited a lifetime to meet her! Imagine! Meeting a real Princess. She's much more beautiful than any of the British Royal Family, including the Duchess of Cambridge."

"You are only 25, and you said you started obsessing over her since you were 16. That's hardly a lifetime, Rapunzel." Anna replied. "She's the same age as we are. Actually, since your birthday, Zel, is 14 February she's younger than you."

"Oaken and Ragnar say I should give up, at least for this. If it's meant to happen it will." Rapunzel replied. "I don't want to give up. I don't! She's never been so close! Arendelle is nothing like England. Hardly anyone talks about the Royal Family of Arendelle."

She started to cry. Anna sighed. She didn't want to see Rapunzel cry.

"Look, Zel, I'm sorry." she replied. "I don't know why you are so obsessed of her, but I can help you. I called in a favor from a friend and I secured us a pair of tickets to her concert at the Walt Disney Concert Hall."

"You are full of shit." Rapunzel responded.

"No, really." _Should I show her? How is she going to react when she sees that we are 'special guests' of Princess Elsa? _

"I still don't believe you. You're mean." Rapunzel pouted. "I am not going to believe you unless you can produce the tickets."

Anna sighed as she opened her desk drawer, handed Rapunzel the ticket printout and waited for the eruption.

And right on cue, Rapunzel screamed and she ran around the gallery waving the ticket printout around. Her scream was loud enough to bring the gentle giant of a man, Oaken come running in from next door.

"Heard screaming. Everything okay?" he asked.

Anna laughed. "Yes, Oaken. Zel is just excited."

Rapunzel screamed waving the paper in front of Oaken's face. "Look! Look! Look! Anna got me tickets!"

"Hold on a sec there, Feisty Pants. I got myself a ticket. I'm just letting you tag along." Anna replied.

Oaken chuckled. "Is good news, ya?"

"Yes."

"I leave you two now", he replied with a smile and then left to return to the cafe.

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks looking more closely at the tickets in her hand. "Wait, you got the $150000 tickets? Two? How in the-?"

"Stop freaking out." She knew it was hopeless. Rapunzel had not seen the note yet.

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide. Anna knew what the girl was seeing.

"Special. Guests. Of. HRH. P-p-princess ELSAAAAA?" She paused to take a breath. "WHAT? ANNA! HOW IN THE WORLD? YOU KNOW HER? YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HER? HER? HER ROYAL HIGHNESS?"

"I went to college with Elsa. You should know she attended UCLA art school." Anna replied. "So, yes, I know her."

Setting the tickets on the desk where Anna was seated, she reached over and took hold of Anna by her shirt and started shaking her. "Why. Did. You. Not. Tell. Me. Princess. Elsa. Is. Your. Friend!"

"Ugh. Stop shaking me, Zel." Rapunzel stopped but was giving Anna a death stare. "I didn't tell you because you are obsessed. Elsa can be rather shy, and I don't what you scaring her or getting yourself hurt by her bodyguards trying to glomp her."

"So you just let me run around for three weeks begging a pleading to our friends for help, making a fool of myself when you actually know Princess Elsa?"

"Hey, I couldn't assume she would be able to get me tickets. And when she contacted me asking if we could meet up when she comes to LA I didn't want to ask her. She asked me if I wanted to see her concert. When I said yes, she said she would try to get me tickets. Even she wasn't sure she could. She asked me how many I wanted and I said two."

"Oh my GOD, Anna! Do you know where these seats are?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes. Front row, next to the Mayor and her parents. We are going to be sitting in the same row next to the King and Queen of Arendelle so you have to behave and can't act like a rabid fangirl."

"Okay... I'll try." Rapunzel replied sniffling with joy. "OMG! What am I going to wear! I have to buy a new dress! Wait! I have $700 to buy a new dress!"

She started to turn. Anna grabbed her by the arm. "Hold on there. You can't go now. It's your turn to watch the gallery. I will take that print out. I don't want you losing it. And Zel, don't go telling everyone within earshot that you are going to the concert courtesy of Princess Elsa or that I know her, please?"

Rapunzel took Anna's place behind the desk. "Okay." Anna sighed. It was going to be a long two weeks.

**AN: well that' the first chapter. Please let me know what you thought. I will hope to get on a regular schedule of updating. **

**In case you want to hear it, this is what Anna requests Elsa to play for her just replace the - with a : and . http-/youtu-be/N8V7KdBLObk**


	2. Accident

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 2: Accident**

Anna and Rapunzel were both in the gallery so they kept the door open. It was a Saturday night so it wasn't unusual for people to wander in, but for the most part it was quiet. Rapunzel was in the front window studio painting. It had been Rapunzel's idea to set up the window studio so people walking buy could watch the artist at work. "Just like the candy shop in Disneyland!" she had said. It had proved to be a great idea.

Anna sat at the desk doodling in an art pad. Snowflakes and a funny looking snowman. Lots of snowflakes, the funny looking snowman and a beautiful princess happily playing in the snow. Summer and a funny looking snowman with sunglasses lying under an umbrella and a beautiful princess fanning the snowman.

The quietness of the gallery was interrupted by the melody of an incoming Skype call. Anna opened her Skype window. It was a video call from hrhecpoa. She smiled and answered but there was no one there.

"Hello." the image of Elsa replied as she appeared on screen to take a seat. "I thought you would want to at least see me before I arrive in Los Angeles so you know what I look like now."

Anna burst out laughing. Elsa's platinum hair was sticking up everywhere. Her eye make-up was running, her lipstick was smeared across her face mixed with chocolate and there was what looked like marinara sauce staining her blouse.

Elsa started laughing. "Be right back." she replied laughing as she got up and disappeared into a room in the background.

Now Anna was staring at the living room of Elsa's hotel suite. She couldn't stop laughing.

Rapunzel bounded over and looked at the screen. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Wow! That's nice room. Wait! Are you talking to Princess Elsa? Where is she?"

"I think she went to take a shower." Anna replied trying to reign in her laughter. "Oh my god. It was so funny."

"What was?"

"Elsa."

Rapunzel glared at her friend. "Why was the Princess funny? You shouldn't laugh at her."

"She was being silly and it was hilarious."

What seemed like forever to Rapunzel, Elsa finally emerged from one of the rooms in the background. She was wearing a big fluffy robe, purple slippers and toweling off her wet hair.

Rapunzel let out a loud scream.

"Ow! Rapunzel, don't scream. Calm down." Anna replied. "Calm down or I'm sending you to your room."

They could see Elsa chuckle as she walked back to the computer. She sat down and pulled her hair up into a towel turban.

"That must have been Rapunzel, right?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I told you she was a bit rabid."

"Hey! I'm not rabid." Rapunzel responded. "Scoot over so I can say hi."

"No. I am not going to let you embarrass yourself in front of my friend." Anna replied.

Elsa lifted a hand to her mouth and giggled behind it.

"You are so cute when you do that." Anna responded. "You look beautiful as always."

"Even before I took a shower?"

Anna burst out laughing again. "Yes, you silly snowflake. What was with that?"

Elsa laughed. "Well, the marinara sauce was real. That is to say I made a mess of myself during dinner. I was trying to do that spoon thing with my pasta? And well I dropped the spoon and the rolled pasta fell off my fork and into my blouse! Very un-princess like. Then I decided to have some fun before I took a shower."

"Wait, did you say the pasta fell off into your blouse?" Anna asked snickering.

"Yes. It was still hot too." Elsa replied. "It was embarrassing. I screamed, had to fish it out. It would have been all right if it was room service, but no, I had to do it in public. Even my stoic father laughed at me."

Rapunzel began rocking Anna back and forth. "Let. Me. Talk. To. Her" she replied in rhythm. "Then I will go back to my painting I promise."

"Calm down first and stop shaking me." Anna replied.

Elsa laughed as she watched her friend being shoved out of her chair and greeting by an overly excited blonde.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod... breathe, Rapunzel, breath. Hi. Ohmygod. I'm so sorry, Your highness, Princess Elsa." Rapunzel responded.

"Owww! Hey." Anna responded from the floor.

Elsa tried to not laugh hearing Anna. "Calm down," she replied. "It's just Elsa. Hi."

"Princess Elsa. Thank you so much for the ticket! I can't wait to hear you play." Rapunzel replied. "I've only seen videos on YouTube. Your p-playing is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"Thank you." Elsa replied. "I play for my enjoyment and relaxation. I love to paint as well. Sometimes my work can get quite stressful. My brother Jack started the 'Official Channel of the Royal Family of Arendelle'. He's the one who makes the videos of me as I play."

Anna stood up behind Rapunzel. "You're in San Fran now right?"

"Yes. We went sightseeing today." Elsa replied. "Have you ever driven down that street in San Francisco? I can't remember what it was called."

"Lombard Street?" Rapunzel asked. "That curvy street?"

"Yes, that's the one. It was so scary. I father turned a nice shade of green. We went to Alcatraz as well." Elsa replied. "Tomorrow we are going to a chocolate factory! I can't wait for that."

"Ghirardelli? Bring me something, Elsa!" Anna replied from the floor.

"What do you want, Anna?"

"I don't care. It's chocolate." Anna chuckled.

"Wait, I heard they no longer give tours." Rapunzel replied. "Royalty has its perks,"

Elsa smiled. "My father mentioned that I loved chocolate and our guide here in San Francisco made arrangements for us to get a tour."

"When are you coming to LA?" Anna asked.

"Our flight is tomorrow night."

"I can meet you at the airport."

"I don't know the flight details. I'm sorry. Besides, I need to get some sleep. I have to get up early for the press junkets and appearances. I really hate doing them but it's for my mum's charities so I suffer." Elsa replied. "I'll text you once they are done. I bought a prepaid phone so I can call you."

"Do you still have my number? Do you need it?" Elsa smiled. "I have it written down. It hasn't changed has it?"

Anna kneeled down beside Rapunzel. "No, it's the same."

"Princess Elsa, I want to meet you too." Rapunzel replied.

"Please, just call me Elsa."

Anna glared at Rapunzel. "Remember, Zel. She is just like the two of us. You don't call me Anna Kenda all the time, so don't call her Princess Elsa all the time. She's asking you to call her Elsa. You don't have to be formal here."

Rapunzel looked at Anna. "Do you call her parents Adgar and Cecilia?"

"Of course not. I've never met them so I would call them Your Majesties, King Adgar and Queen Cecilia." Anna answered. "In public, in a formal setting, being introduced to Elsa, I would address her has Your Highness, Princess Elsa. It would be strange for me, but I would do it because it's proper. I met her as Elsa Arendal, and I forget that she's actually a princess."

"You don't know anything! You are supposed to address her properly."

"She was going to school. She didn't want to be known as the Princess."

"Do you know what her full name is if you are such a good friend?" Rapunzel asked.

"No. Elsa never told me and I never asked." Elsa chuckled. "If I were to ask you to be my wife, you would have to recite it. It's quite a mouthful. Not that I'm asking."

"What?" Rapunzel screamed. "Princess Elsa, are you gay?"

Anna smacked Rapunzel on the side of her head. "You don't just blurt out something like that." she responded. "You keep telling me how to address the princess and you go and ask her if she's gay?"

Elsa laughed. She knew Anna knew full well what her answer was. She was thankful for her friend's reaction. It was not something she really wanted to go public with. Although most of Arendelle accepted that she would most likely not wed to produce and heir, there were still those who held out hope. She had come out to her family, but she didn't think her father approved of her going public with the fact yet. She looked to Anna. "What is you full given name, Anna? I've never asked you either."

"Agnetha Ewangelina Kenda"

"Wow. I didn't expect something like that. That's beautiful."

"Thank you. I like Elsa." Anna replied. "I go by Anna because no one ever says my name right."

Elsa smiled. "I might have to start calling you Agnetha."

"Princess Elsa's full name, Anna, is Elsa Idunn Henrika Aingealag." Rapunzel replied with pride.

"Yes, it is." Elsa chuckled as Rapunzel did not pronounce her name correctly. "You might say that my actual name is Aingealag as the only non-ancestral name I have. Elsa is my ancestor, the 'Snow Queen', Idunn was her mother, and Henrika is from Henrik, my mother's father." Elsa replied. "My grandfather Morten dared to break tradition by naming his first born son Adgar-"

"Break tradition?" Rapunzel interrupted.

"Do you know of the 'forbidden names of Arendelle', Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel seemed stunned that she did not know something about her beloved Princess Elsa. "No, I don't."

"I guess it's not something that known outside Arendelle and the Royal family. You see about 200 years ago, the newly crowned Queen Elsa set off an eternal winter across the kingdom. She had been blessed or cursed with the powers to control ice and snow. She eventually gained control and was a most beloved Queen and a powerful ruler; however, not wanting to ever go through that again, the names of her parents, Adgar, Idunn and herself were banned and forbidden in the kingdom. My grandfather named his first born, my father Adgar. And not to be out done by his father, they were quite competitive in everything; my dad not only named me 'Elsa' but 'Idunn' as well."

Anna shoved Rapunzel out of the chair. "Okay, that's enough. My turn to talk to my friend. Go back to your painting."

Elsa laughed. Rapunzel pouted and walked away. "Now where were we?" Anna asked. "Your full name is a mouthful by the way, but still lovely."

"I have no idea." Elsa answered with a shy smile. "Thank you. Oh, wait. I took a picture of myself before I called you. Promise not to post it anywhere online? I'll send it to you."

Anna burst out laughing again. "Yes, please." she responded trying not to snort as she laughed. "I can't believe you did that. That was the most hilarious thing ever, Elsa. I love it when you do silly things like that. I'm going to set it as my wallpaper on my phone if that's okay?"

"Um, sure. You sure you want to look at my face like that every time you look at your phone?" Elsa chuckled.

Anna laughed. "Yes, because beneath all that mess, you are still beautiful and it's a reminder that you are my Elsa, not Her Royal Highness Elsa."

"Hey, I know what we can do when we get together. Chase the food trucks. There was this one truck in Portland I ate at called Viking Soul Food that sold Norwegian food!"

"Food trucks. Yes! Sounds like a plan. I still follow them but not as much. It's not as fun to eat from them without you."

"Awww. I'm sorry." Elsa replied. "I will make sure I have a couple of days to spend with you after the concert. I want ice cream. Cool Haus. They are still around right? Oh, you have to try the soft serve from Big Gay Ice Cream! I had the Chocolate with Wasabi pea dust. I could not believe how good it was. I went again and ordered the Salty Pimp. It was heaven!"

"That was on our 'dream truck list'. And yes, Cool Haus is still around and they have a shop too." Anna laughed. "You were just roaming as 'Elsa' right? Can you imagine if you were as 'Princess Elsa' and the press/paparazzi got word of it? 'Princess Elsa orders a Salty Pimp'?"

Elsa laughed. "Oh my. My father would have been furious!" she replied. "Kai kept telling me that I should not order such a thing. I asked if he wanted to order it for me. He absolutely refused. You should have seen how red his face turned. Ivar was laughing and encouraged me to order it. They are opening a shop in Los Angeles soon. As Crown Princess of Arendelle, I command you, Anna, to go try them when they open."

"Oohh, a royal command. I guess I will have to try them then, Your Highness." Anna replied with a smile. "Dost thou recommend the Bea Arthur or the Salty Pimp?"

"The Salty Pimp." Elsa replied. "Okay, I should go to bed. Any minute now, I feel that my dad is going to come out of his room and yell at me to go to bed."

"Oh all right." Anna pouted. "I'm a bit tired myself. But hey! The day after tomorrow you will be in LA!"

"Yes. Tomorrow I am going to a chocolate factory! I will call you as soon as I can." Elsa replied. "I can't wait to see you and get a hug. Oh, and you should check your email again. I made a video for you. And I will send you that picture of me too. Good night."

With that, Elsa hung up. Anna shut down her computer. She had a feeling that if she looked at her email, she would never get to sleep. So she would wait until morning. She turned to Rapunzel, happily painting in the window.

"Hey, Zel, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Anna responded. "Okay. I'm about done for today. I'm going to go to bed soon. I'll lock up."

* * *

Anna had spent all day painting and thinking of Elsa.

_The campus was buzzing with media. News crews were everywhere talking about the arrival of Norwegian royalty in the form of a princess from the kingdom of Arendelle. Anna brushed it off. UCLA. She was excited. Her parents had met at UCLA so she grew up a Bruins fan and now she was attending her parents Alma Mater. She ignored the news media and headed toward the art department buildings munching on the ham and egg pastry her mother had made her._ _The campus was huge. She wandered around until she realized she was lost. _

_She finally asked a fellow where the art department was. He had dark hair and a short beard and wore a long coat, making him look almost like a pirate._ "_Excuse me?" Anna replied. "It's my first day, and I can't seem to find the art department."_

"_Art?" the young man replied. "Ahh, you are almost there."_ _He pointed with a prosthetic hook hand and gave her the directions._ _Anna thanked him and realized she would be late if she didn't hurry._

_Reaching the building where her class was she pushed the door open letting it swing shut. There was a scream from behind her. She turned and her face turned to horror as she realized the door had hit someone coming in._

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Anna replied opening the door. "I was in hurry. I'm going to be late and it's the first day. Of course it's your first day as well. I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? Oh my god, your nose is bleeding. I'm sorry." _Stop rambling and help her you idiot._ Anna reached into her bag and pulled out a packet of Kleenex and handed it to the young lady standing at the door._ _The stunned platinum blonde took the packet. Taking a tissue she wiped her nose. She had dropped her art folder on impact._ "_Is it broken? Should we find the nurse?" Anna asked._

"_Not broken," the blonde replied with a thick Norwegian accent taking out another tissue. "Just a bit sore. I will probably look like a bandit tomorrow."_

_Anna found her wet wipes. "Here, take one of these for when the bleeding stops to clean your face. And once again, I am so sorry."_

"_Apology accepted." she replied. "I should not have assumed you would hold the door open for me. I am just a bit used to people doing that for me."_

"_Well, I should be going or I'll be late. You sure you're okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

"_Okay. Maybe I'll run into you again. I don't mean actually running into you. I mean see you again obviously. I hope your nose doesn't swell up too much, you are really quite gorgeous. Wait what? Oh god. This is awkward. I don't mean that you're awkward. I'm awkward. Oh god, I'm rambling aren't I?"_

_The blonde chuckled behind her hand. "It would be nice to run into you again, not a door."_

"_Okay. Great. My name is Anna."_

"_Elsa."_

"_All right then. I gotta go."_

Anna chuckled at the memory of the first time she had met Elsa almost seven years ago. They had met the next day at the same time at the same door. Anna held the door open for her and she did look like 'a bandit' as she put it. She had a swollen nose and her eyes were black and blue.

She glanced up at the television set and froze. The graphic line beneath the reporter on the screen read 'Limo of Arendelle Royal Family involved in crash' as a reporter was speaking outside of a hospital.

"Ragnar, turn up the TV!" she screamed. Ragnar turned the volume up.

"—Adgar and Queen Cecilia are in serious condition, while their daughter Princess Elsa is reported to be in critical condition. The driver of the SUV was drunk and unharmed. The police say he had a blood alcohol level three times the legal limit and has been arrested."

* * *

**AN: wow… I had 10 followers within 5 hours? *is humbled* I hope I don't disappoint you with this story. as of this posting I'm up to 21 followers?**


	3. Please, let me see her

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 3: Please, let me see her**

Rapunzel tried the door to the gallery. _Locked? Why is it locked? _ She fumbled in her purse for the key. As she searched in the mysterious abyss that her purse had become she was getting angry. She was not in the mood for this. _ Damn you keys? Where are you? F-You purse! Cough up my keys now! I am not in a good mood and you are not helping. AH-HAA! _

She found her keys and opened the door of the gallery only to lock it behind her. She was not in the mood to open the gallery either. "Anna!" she shouted as she shuffled to the desk. There was a note on the desk. She picked it up.

"_Zel, I'm sure you've seen the news. I am flying out to SF. Stay in LA. If you want to take donations to support King Adgar, Queen Cecilia and Elsa, set something up under the tulip painting. 'Princess Snowflake' is my nickname Elsa._ _King Adgar's charities are cancer and children's sports._ _Queen Cecilia's charities are animal shelters and animal adoption/foster centers. Elsa's charities are art and music programs for children._

_I just need to be closer to her. There is no guarantee that I will be able to see and visit her._

_Anna"_

Rapunzel took a deep breath and stared at the painting of the tulip fields on the wall.

* * *

It had been three days since her arrival in San Francisco. Anna had secured a room in a hostel and went to the hospital every day hoping to hear news about Elsa and her parents. The King's condition had been upgraded to serious but stable. The Queen's condition remained unchanged. Elsa had slipped into a coma. There were other issues that had to do with the driver of the vehicle that stuck the limousine that Anna just didn't care about at the moment. Her only concern was with the Royal family, especially the daughter.

She found herself in the hospital cafeteria a late dinner when a young man dressed in a black suit with a green and purple striped tie approached her. Anna recognized him as one of the Royal Guards. She had observed that the guards took shifts. There were three sets of guards, two for each member of the traveling family. While guarding at the hospital, two sets guarded their charge's door, with two police men guarding the other Royal family member. The one who approached her was one of Elsa's two guards, and from what Elsa told her she knew his name was Ivar.

"Hello." the guard replied. His voice was sweet and heavily accented. "Mind if I seat?"

"No, not at all." Anna responded.

"I notice that you have been at the hospital for three days. All hours, just waiting." he replied. "You don't seem like a reporter or paparazzi because you never ask questions and don't have camera, not take pictures. You just sit and wait. I see you glance our way."

Anna took a deep breath. "I just need to be close to Elsa. That's all."

"What is your name?"

"Anna."

"Anna. I see." the guard replied. He recognized the name, but he had to be sure. "I recorded a video for Her Highness playing the piano. She told me she was making it for a friend. Do you know what song she played?"

She smiled. She knew what the guard was asking. "Music Box Dancer. She asked me if I wanted her to play something for her at the LA concert. I requested Music Box Dancer. I have the email with the video if you would like to see it."

"I would, please." He laughed when he saw the picture on Anna's screen. "No one but Her Highness' dear friend would have a picture like that! Nice to meet you, Anna. I am Ivar. Her Highness speaks quite highly of you. I wish I could allow you to come in and see Elsa, but I cannot. It is not my decision to make. Mathias, one of the His Majesty's guards has contacted His Highness Prince Jack and he's sent Prince Kristoff to take care of matters here. It will be his decision to allow you to see his sister."

Anna sighed. "Thank you, Ivar. I understand. May I call you that?"

"Yes."

"I don't think Prince Kristoff likes me."

"Why is that? Prince Kristoff is quite a nice young man, very kind."

"Elsa says he is disgusted about her coming out."

"Ah, that. Yes. Just be thankful, Prince Jack did not send his brother Jan."

"From what Elsa has told me, he only thinks of himself."

"Not quite. It's more like everything must revolve around him. He must be the center of attention." Ivar corrected.

Anna nodded. "Oh yeah. That's what she said."

"Well, I must take my leave. I must sleep. I have to report early for duty early in the morning. I believe Prince Kristoff will be arriving tomorrow. I will point you out to him."

"Thank you, Ivar. Sleep well. I will see you in the morning." Anna replied.

"You should get some sleep as well."

"I will.

* * *

**Two days later**

Anna sat in the waiting room as was her usual routine. Ivar acknowledged her from his post outside Elsa's room. He told her that she was still in a coma but her condition was stabilizing. Anna had noticed Prince Kristoff. As promised, Ivar pointed her out but the young prince chose to ignore her. Ivar pointed her out to Prince Kristoff the first time he visited his sister, and each time he passed to visit his parents.

Taking a deep breath, Anna plugged in her headphones and turned on her computer. She then logged onto Skype and messaged Rapunzel.

annabanana - hey

goldie - Anna! any news?

annabanana - she's still in a coma. the king and queen have stabilized but the doctors are still unsure of their condition.

goldie - have you gotten to see her yet? It's been almost a week! She's still in a coma?

annabanana - no. one of her guards, Ivar has been keeping me updated. her youngest brother Kristoff is here but he has yet to talk to me. Ivar keeps pointing me out to him.

Elsa is improving he says. Ivar says he thinks a visit from me will do her good.

goldie - then why won't her brother let you see him? why doesn't he tell him to let you see him?

annabanana - he does what he can without overstepping his boundary. Ivar is after all 'just a guard' and doesn't have any say in Elsa's personal affairs.

goldie - but the guard, he knows you actually know Princess Elsa and that you are not some rabid follower like me?

annabanana - yes, he knows. I showed him the video of Elsa practicing 'Music Box Dancer' for me in my email feed. He smiled. He recorded it.

goldie - there is pile of dog toys and a cat tree under the tulip painting.

Belle came in and donated a bunch of books about animals and how to care for them and such. Eugene donated some soccer balls and a bunch of colored baseball shirts. Hook donated a couple of guitars. Kim and Maggie are organizing an art auction to earn money for the charities.

annabanana - that's really nice. I'll tell Ivar. Take some and send them to me so I can show him. I'm sure the family will appreciate it.

goldie - okay will do.

annabanana - I gotta go... I think Elsa's brother is actually coming over to me.

She signed out as Prince Kristoff glared at her.

"So my sister's guard keeps telling me I should talk to you and let you see her." Prince Kristoff replied in perfect Norwegian accented English. "Give me one good reason why."

"I'm her friend. I'm not some rabid fan stalker." Anna replied. "She was looking forward to seeing me when she came to LA."

"First off, how do I know you are who you say you are?" the prince replied. "Elsa has a lot of admirers. I don't exactly trust Ivar. I think he has a crush on my sister and my sister is too naive to even notice."

Anna showed Kristoff the picture she had set as the wallpaper on her phone. Even Kristoff had to laugh.

"What the heck?" he asked. "Where did you get that? Is that my sister? This is photoshopped, isn't it? How dare you disgrace my sister like that!"

Anna sighed opened her email. "No, it's not photoshopped. Your sister took it before she video messaged me on Skype looking like that. The spaghetti sauce on her blouse actually happened. Then she said she decided to be silly. She showed him the thread of emails from Elsa 'the things I do for you' which included the tickets to the concert in Los Angeles and the picture. "She got me tickets to the concert in Los Angeles and sent me the picture. I told her that I was going to put it on my phone."

Kristoff was still not completely convinced.

"How much more proof do you want? Do you want to see my ID that I am Anna Kenda? It actually says 'Agnetha'. My nickname is Anna." Anna asked a bit frustrated.

"My sister is the Crown Princess of Arendelle." Kristoff replied. "What you want from her? What do you have to gain from her? You may have fooled Ivar, but I'm not falling for your tricks. "

"I'm not here for 'Princess Elsa'. I have nothing to gain. She's just my friend." Anna replied. "When I met her I didn't know who she was or that she was a princess. When I did learn she was actually a princess I could care less because she was already my friend."

"How long have you known Elsa?"

"Seven years."

"Seven years?"

"We were eighteen and freshmen in college. I met her the first day of school."

Anna proceeded to tell the young prince about how she met his sister.

"You hit my sister in the face with the door?" Kristoff asked laughing. "I cannot tell you how many times I got yelled at for doing that to her. Of course, I never bloodied her nose. So what happened after that? Did she give you the cold shoulder, because she certainly does that to me?"

She had found something in common with the young prince. She began to tell him more about his sister.

* * *

_It was late. A couple of weeks into the fall quarter and she had yet to establish a routine. Anna was hungry and wanted to grab something to eat at the school cafeteria before they closed for the evening as they were cheaper than any of the places near her apartment and fast food was too expensive and boring to eat every day._

_Rushing into the door it stopped and she heard a yelp. Looking through the glass door she saw a familiar face with her hands up. _ Oh god. Not again. _ She pulled the door open._

_"Elsa, I'm so sorry. I'm just so hungry and I want to catch the cafeteria before they close. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Anna replied. "Do you need a Kleenex? I'm sorry."_

_"I'm fine, Anna. The door just startled me this time. No impact." Elsa replied. _

_It had been weeks since their initial meeting and Elsa's face was back to her pale porcelain color. _

_"You are too late for the cafeteria. I was thinking the same thing. I don't know how to cook. I must admit, I'm a bit spoiled in the food department. I don't really care for the cafeteria food, but it's convenient."_

_Anna laughed. "My idea of cooking is putting a frozen dinner in the microwave, so the cafeteria is okay. Wanna hit the food trucks?"_

_"Food trucks?"_

_"Yeah. They opened a lot on Gayley Avenue. Open for lunch and dinner. I walk by them to get to my apartment but I don't want to go by myself._

_"So that's what they are I see them on my way too. I'm willing to give them a try. What kind of food do they serve?" Elsa asked._

_"Different kinds. Each truck has its specialty. Burgers, pizza, Italian, Mexican tacos, Korean tacos, Japanese/Peruvian, you name it."_

_"Norwegian?"_

_Anna giggled. "I am not so sure about that one out here. But somewhere there has got to be one, right?_

_Elsa giggled. "If you say so. Enough talking. Let's go eat. I'm hungry."_

_They reached the truck lot. Anna was a bit excited. She had started following several trucks on Twitter but had never actually been to a lot or event. She recognized a few of the trucks. She saw one that she had recently started following. _

_She took Elsa by the hand. "Elsa, look! Vchos Truck. Let's try that one. Central American. We can get pupusas."_

_"Pupusas?"_

_"Pupusas."_

_"Okay. Lead the way." Elsa replied giggling at the word 'pupusa'. "You are going to order because I have no idea what to do."_

_At the window, Anna ordered a chicken and cheese pupusa, spinach and cheese pupusa, shrimp and potato taquitos, a plantano plate and two Mexican Cokes. When the order came up, Elsa was taken aback at the food Anna ordered._

_"We are sharing, right?"_

_"Of course silly! This way, we can try more food at a time!" Anna responded. They found a place to sit and enjoy the food._

_They finished their meal. _

"_That was good." Elsa replied. "I've never had a pupusa before. I've never even heard of them. Where did you heard about them?"_

"_It was followed by a truck I was following. The menu looked interesting and I started to follow them." Anna replied. "I found a few from a show on Food Network 'The Great Food Truck Race'. Many of them including the winners are from So Cal. There's also a show on Cooking Channel called 'Eat Street'. I want to try a soft serve ice cream truck called 'Big Gay Ice Cream' in New York City. They have a cone called 'the salty pimp'."_

"_Oh dear." Elsa laughed. "We don't have food trucks like this where I live."_

"_What a shame." Anna replied. "Do you want dessert?"_

"_Are you actually asking? Of course, especially if it's chocolate."_

_"I take it you like chocolate?" Anna asked._

_"That is an understatement"_

_"We are going to get along just fine then when it comes to dessert. Any excuse for chocolate I always say" Anna replied. "I don't follow many dessert trucks. Let's look around."_

_Elsa saw the red truck first. "Anna, look at that one. I like the name. 'Royal Red Velvet Cupcakes'. Come on."_

_They laughed. Outside the truck was a tall man in a red shirt and jester hat describing the cupcakes. Inside was a woman with long hair wearing a tiara._

"_Hi. Welcome to the Royal Red Velvet Cupcake mobile." the jester greeted. They listened as he described the six flavors of the day._

"_Well, I know what I'm getting." Elsa announced. "I'll pay for yours, Anna. You paid for dinner."_

_Anna looked at the cupcakes in the window. "Wait, what? How did you decide so quickly? I know you love chocolate but they all sound so good."_

"_Exactly." Elsa responded. _

_Anna laughed. "Oh, I get it. I'll have what you're having if you don't mind."_

"_Of course not." Elsa smiled and turned to the jester. "Two royal courts please. One of each."_

_The woman prepared their cupcakes and Elsa paid. Then she presented a stack of paper crowns. _

"_Would you like a crown?" she asked as the jester explained._

"_With the purchase of a royal court, you get a crown; I'll make an announcement and blow the trumpet."_

_Anna squealed. "Oh come on, Elsa. Let's do it!" she responded before Elsa could react._

"_Would you like to be a queen or princess?" the jester asked._

_Elsa sighed. "All right, but I get to be the Queen."_

"_Awww. I want to be queen."_

"_You can be the Princess Consort."_

"_The what?"_

"_It's the term for the King's wife. A Queen's husband would be the Prince Consort, be since you're female, you would be a Princess Consort to my Queen."_

_Anna laughed. "Princess is fine."_

_The jester put the crowns on their heads. "What are your names?"_

"_Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," Elsa answered._

_In a funny English accent the jester made his proclamation. "Hear ye, hear ye! Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have just brought a Royal Court!" he blew the trumpet playing it terribly. _

_Elsa and Anna couldn't stop laughing. The woman handed them each a business card. "We do delivery."_

_"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed. "So if I wanted, I could call and have two dozen chocolate cupcakes delivered to my apartment at 2 in the morning?"_

_Anna stared at Elsa. Was she serious?_

_The women nodded. The jester laughed. _

_"There would be a fee to deliver at 2am but if you wanted we would do it."_

_They laughed leaving the food truck lot they headed back to campus._

"_That was fun." Anna replied. "We have to do it again. Would you really order cupcakes at 2 in the morning? Where do you live?"_

_"Yes, I would. You never know when one needs cupcakes, especially chocolate ones." Elsa replied. "I live in the Westwood Chateau apartments. You?" _

"_Hey, I live there too. What floor?"_

"_Fourth floor. Room 405."_

_Anna laughed. "We're neighbors. I'm in 402. Since I see you every morning on campus entering the art building I assume you're an art major?"_

"_Yes. Art and music."_

"_We should walk to campus together. That way there's no risk that I'll hit you in the face with the door again."_

_Elsa laughed._

* * *

Anna looked at Kristoff. "That was the first time we ate at the food trucks. We made a habit of doing so at least once a week. Sometimes on the weekends we would take a drive to track a particular truck down."

The young prince was unimpressed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

When the prince walked away she watched him as he went into Elsa's room. The older guard, Kai turned and looked toward her. He looked at her more intensely than before. She took out one of her drawing pads and began to draw.

It was about 9pm when it was time for a shift change for Elsa's guards. It was their time to take a break and get some rest. Kai stopped before Anna and cleared his throat softly to get her attention.

Anna looked up and was a bit surprised to see Elsa's older guard before her.

"You came in very early this morning. Perhaps you should take a break as well?" He replied. "Are you Her Highness' friend from college?"

"I am. My name is Anna."

Kai nodded. "Well, it is nice to meet you." he replied. "I wish there was more Ivar and I could do for you. But thank you so much for coming each day. If the Princess wakes up, we will be sure to tell her about your diligence."

"When, not if. Think positive, happy thoughts." Anna corrected.

"As you wish." the elder guard replied before moving on.

_Wow. I've got to really figure out a way to convince Kristoff to let me into see Elsa. _

* * *

Anna returned to her room the in hostel she had found within walking distance of the hospital. She put her bag in the corner of her bed by the wall and took a deep breath. The day had been long and frustrating. She couldn't understand Elsa's brother at all. Elsa had said that Kristoff considered himself the 'spare' and didn't care. She didn't really think it was that bad, but it was worse. His sister and his parents were in the hospital and it just seemed that he didn't care. From what Elsa had told her about what happened when she came out to her family and Kristoff's reaction, she was off to a bad start.

She had observed that he spent a great deal of time in his parents' rooms, more time than he did with his sister. He parents were improving, Elsa was not. That was what really made her angry. What was he doing in there? What was he saying to her? She wanted to ask Ivar, but she knew for one, he wouldn't tell her out of respect for Kristoff. And he might not be listening.

But there was something good about the day. Kai thanked her for being there.

Anna drifted off to sleep thinking of Elsa.

_It was a Tuesday. Anna took a deep breath and looked at her clock. It was 7:50 pm. She got struggle to get out of her bean bag chair, if you could even call the lump of fabric and filler on her floor a chair. _Why did I get such a thing? I can never get out of it. Oh yeah, it's comfy as hell. That's why. _Finally she got to her feet. She grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her pocket and headed for the door. She opened the door in the hallway to the reach the next set of rooms and knocked on the room with which the bedrooms shared a common border. She knocked on the door._

_"Just a bit please." _

_A few moments the door opened. The platinum blonde was a bit of a mess with green paint._

_"Anna, excuse me for my mess." Elsa responded. "I'm in the middle of a painting for one of my classes."_

_"Oh! May I see it?" Anna asked. She knew how she could be revealing a piece of art before it was completed._

_"Of course. Come on." _

_Elsa walked Anna over to where she had set up her painting easel. Anna noticed the vast amount of greens Elsa had._

_"Whoa, that's a lot of green you have there. What are you painting?" Anna asked._

_Elsa pointed to the painting. "Frogs." she replied. "The assignment for my water color class is to recreate two pages of one's favorite child's book. I chose __Tuesday __by __David Wiesner__. This is the first page."_

_Anna stared at the painting of frogs, lots of them on little lily pads floating through the air toward a beautiful castle in a Norwegian fjord in winter. Anna was confused, but the painting was quite incomplete but gorgeous none the less. The details in the snowflakes were impeccable._

_"Wow. I've known you for almost an entire quarter and I've never seen your art. The details are incredible. How do you like water color?"_

_"I prefer pencils or oils. But I just love painting so I really don't care." Elsa replied. "Would you like to see the page I completed?"_

_"Ah, sure."_

_Elsa walked over to another painting. This one was from inside the castle. It depicted three excited young princes kneeling on the window seat looking out a window high up in the castle as the frogs on their lily pads flew by. One of the frogs had a big grin on his face, one a look of fear; another was waving at the princes. On the floor behind the three princes was the princes' sister, the princess, sprawled out on the floor having fainted. Anna noticed the unmistakable color of the princess' hair. It was platinum blonde like Elsa's._

_Anna burst out laughing. "Is the princess asleep or did she faint?"_

_"She fainted. She doesn't like frogs." Elsa replied. "Have you ever read the book?"_

_"No." _

_Elsa walked over to her dining table and handed Anna the book. "Here. You can read it while I wash up." she replied as she went into her bathroom. "Did you want to do something? My classes are canceled for tomorrow."_

"_Well, I hoped it wasn't too late to knock on your door, but I was just thinking about Thanksgiving and wondered what you were doing." Anna replied as Elsa emerged from the bathroom._

"_It seems to be a big deal since all my teachers tomorrow canceled classes." Elsa answered. "The weekend is hardly enough time for me to make arrangements to return to Norway and then return. It was discussed when I would return before the term started. I am staying here. I'm going home for Jul. My father says it wouldn't be Jul without me."_

"_That's what I was thinking. And then there is the fact that you don't even celebrate Thanksgiving." Anna replied. "I was thinking that if you wanted, you could celebrate with me and my family. It's just me and my parents. I told them you were from Norway and if you weren't going home for the holiday, you would be all alone while everyone was away. They said you would be more than welcome."_

_Elsa smiled. "Thank you. I was afraid I was going to be here alone."_

* * *

**AN: again, thank you for your follows.(wow! 39?) reviews are welcome too. I'm not going to hold the story hostage by saying I'll update when I get a certain number of reviews. As for an update schedule, I don't exactly have one... When I update I am trying to have the next chapter ready to post while I write the next. Comments about what you like or dislike may help spark ideas to help me write faster**

**As I am writing... I am realizing that my Elsa isn't coming out as the movie Elsa. A song just came on that pretty much describes her. The Frozen outtake song We Know Better.  
**


	4. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 4: Tuesday**

Anna lay in bed. She was tired. She wondered if she should just return to Los Angeles. She felt as though she getting nowhere at the hospital. She felt like Rapunzel, the rabid fan. She had been at the hospital stalking Elsa for a week. When Elsa's guards took their breaks, they often asked if Anna would join them.

King Adgar and Queen Cecilia were both recovering. She knew the Queen was conscious as she observed that she was on a liquid diet. The King was not yet able to eat as she saw no food being delivered to his room.

She turned on her computer and opened her email. With everything that had happened she realized she had not looked at it since she left Los Angeles. Rapunzel had text her that she sent some pictures of the gallery collection. She saw Rapunzel's email. Tears ran down her cheeks as she noticed an email sent before Rapunzel's. I was from Elsa with the subject line 'not leaving my heart in SF...' Anna opened it.

_'Olaf,_

_I just returned from the Ghirardelli Chocolate factory. Sadly they don't actually make the chocolate there anymore but it was still pure fascination! It was amazing and the smells. I have never experienced such a high! I have a new respect and appreciation for the food of the gods now. I got you a few different kinds of chocolate but I'm not telling you what as I know you will love it all and not just because I chose them for you. _

_For lunch we visited the __Hog__Island Oyster Co. I am afraid my mum, dad, and I stuffed ourselves. I liked the grilled Rockefeller oysters the best. I also had a bowl of chowder and potato chips. Thank goodness it's only an hour flight to Los Angeles. After such a wonderful meal airplane food would taste more disgusting than ever! Not to mention the mere sight of the awful cuisine might not go over well with us after how much we ate at lunch. *snickers behind hand*_

_Our flight is at 5:45. That is all I know. I will call you when we reach the hotel. I cannot wait to see you. It may be early enough for you to come by for a quick visit? I will call you when I arrive at the hotel. Wait, I said that already, didn't I? See? I'm so excited. Hey, isn't that the name of a song? *snickers behind hand again because you think it's cute when I do that*_

_Anna, I have been doing a lot of serious thinking since I came out to my family. I don't know if you still feel as strongly I do, but I have something I wish to ask you. I know it's been three years since we have been able to touch each other, and we tend to be silly when we communicate not in person, but my feelings for you have not changed, in fact have grown stronger with our distance. However, you are my friend first and foremost and our friendship is something I cherish and do not wish to lose._

_I will see you soon. I cannot wait to get a warm hug._

_I should be going. I need to pack before we leave for the airport. _

_Love with all my heart,_

_Elsa"_

Anna was crying. She wished she had read the email before now, but then again she was glad she had not. Reading the email and then hearing about the accident at the same time might have overwhelmed her. _Email! That's it. I'll write to you, Elsa, as you lie unconscious in the hospital so that when you awake, you will have my emails to read._

Anna opened a new message window and typed the email address of Elsa Arendal. She put in the subject 'Wake up, Princess Snowflake'. She composed the first message.

"_Elsa,_

_I'm here. Not quite at your side, but I'm here in San Francisco. I flew in as soon as I could upon hearing of the accident. It's been a week now. I haven't read my emails until just now since arriving. Rapunzel and my friends in LA have been raising money and gathering stuff for your mother's, father's and your charities._

_Please wake up. I've been at the hospital every day. Your guard, Ivar was the first to notice me. He first approached me in the cafeteria after I think it was about three days. He asked my name. He told me that he recorded a video of you playing a song for a friend and asked what the song was. Music Box Dancer is not a song one hears now days, so I am sure that and my name, confirmed who I am. He told me that your brother Kristoff was coming. Sorry, but your brother is a bit of an ass. You were right that he doesn't care. I see him go into you parents rooms and spend a lot of time in there. He doesn't go into your room as much and it makes me so sad and angry._

_I want so much to visit you and just sit by your side. Ivar says that if it were up to him, he would allow me. I think Kai has warmed up to me as well. I have lunch, dinner or breakfast with them when they take a meal break. Don't be angry with Kai. He has begun to tell me a few things about 'little Elsa'. No wonder you don't like frogs! *rolls on floor laughing* I'm sorry. I think that would make me uneasy though too. If you hate frogs that much why do you like that book __Tuesday__ so much? I told Kai about how I first met you. That got a chuckle out of him. He told me about how Kristoff was constantly doing that to you and would get in trouble for it. I told him that I knew that because Kristoff mentioned it when I told him how I met you thinking it would break the ice between us knowing that I had no idea who you were. Boy was I wrong._

_well, I'm off to bed. _

_good night, Princess Snowflake._

_Love,_

_Anna"_

She hit send and then closed her email and shut down her computer. She would read Rapunzel's email in the morning and use the printer in the hostel to print out the pictures to show Kai and Ivar. She opened Elsa's email again and read it. She cried even more. Elsa was so excited to come to Los Angeles to see her again, to play piano for her again. She loved hearing Elsa play. She would play for hours in the middle of the night in her bedroom. It wasn't until she was in her apartment helping her pack for her trip home that first Winter break that she realized there was a piano in Elsa's bedroom that it was her playing. Anna laughed through her tears. _All that time I thought it was the radio or something._

She plugged her iPod into the computer. She had made a music file from the video Elsa had sent her of her practicing Music Box Dancer for her and had placed it on the iPod already. Now she was making a playlist and placing it in the playlist several times so that she could listen to it a few times on repeat. That done, she shut down her computer and plugged her iPod into a small speaker. Still in tears, she tucked herself in to bed and cried herself to sleep to the sound of Elsa's piano playing, just like those early years, without her tears, of course.

* * *

Anna awakened from the most bizarre dream. It wasn't actually bizarre in the sense of where it came from or why she dreamed it. It was just bizarre. She had to laugh. She turned on her computer and composed an email to Elsa, subject line 'I dreamed a dream'

_"Elsa! I had the silliest dream._

_You, I and Rapunzel were the size of little birds. We were each sitting on a lily pad in a nice little pond having a tea party with a mother duck and her ducklings. Of course we understood 'duck' and were having a lovely conversation. The mother duck was concerned about the upcoming hunting season. You told the mother duck that you could make a royal proclamation that ducks were off limits so that her ducklings would be well cared for and safe. The mother duck thanked you._

_Suddenly the sky filled with lily pads. On each was perched a frog. The lily pads in the pond each also having a frog perched atop began to rise to join the flock of lily pads at they flew through the sky. Our lily pads rose also._

_'Wheeeeeee!' Rapunzel screamed._

_'Oooh mygod! Is it Tuesday?' I asked._

_You shrieked. You shrieked the whole way as we soared over the UCLA campus with the frogs. You shrieked as we passed the Westwood Chateau apartments and soared through the cafeteria. You would not stop shrieking. You set off a few car alarms too I think with your shrieking._

_Three of us woke up in the apartment we shared looking at each other. Rapunzel had a lily pad in her lap, I had one on my shoulder. Yours was on your head. You looked at the calendar. _

_'Tuesday.' you replied. 'I hate frogs.'_

_I woke up"_

Anna looked at the time on her phone. 7:58. She laughed.

_"Elsa, I just looked at the time. It's 7:58. It's in the morning not evening, but still. I think this is going to be a good day. Even better if were actually Tuesday. But no, It's Monday. Just another manic Monday. I'm going to have lunch at the __Hog__Island Oyster Co and have what you had. I've mostly been eating at the hospital._

_I'll talk to you later, Princess Snowflake._

_I will always love you,_

_Anna"_

She hit send.

Her phone rang. She looked at the screen. Ivar.

"Hello!" Anna answered.

"Hello. Kai and I are having breakfast. We are a bit concerned you are not at the hospital. Usually you are here by seven." the voice of Elsa's guard replied.

"I'm fine." Anna responded. "I read the last email Elsa sent me last night for the first time. I kind of cried myself to sleep. And then I had this dream. It was hilarious and well, I seem to have waked up at an appropriate time."

"I see. I am glad that all is well." Ivar replied. "It had been such the routine for you to show up at seven that when I saw that it was nearly eight, I grew a bit concerned."

"Thank you so much for missing me." Anna responded. "I'm probably not going to show up until later this afternoon. I'm going to have lunch at the Hog Island Oyster Co and have what Elsa had, or at least her favorite of the three oysters."

Ivar chuckled. "Yes, the King, Queen and Princess shared the plates so they could taste all of them."

"Elsa didn't say what she had to drink." Anna laughed at herself. She sounded like a rabid fan. "I sound like a fanatic don't I? Asking you what the princess had to drink?"

"Perhaps, but I know that you are not a fanatic and that you mean so much to the princess." Ivar replied. "She drank a Shirley Temple."

"Thanks." Anna replied. "I should have figured. I would have gotten a recommended beer myself. But today, I am going to have what she had."

"You are welcome. I know that eating where she did, and having what she had where you are concerned is not fanatical. Her Highness has told me about some of the food adventures you've had or planned. She felt bad about indulging in Big Gay Ice Cream without you not only once but twice, however she was not going to pass the opportunity."

Anna laughed. "I don't blame her! I can't wait to try them." she replied.

"Well, I must go. I will call you if there is any news."

With that Ivar hung up.

After getting dressed, Anna packed her bag and got ready to leave for the day. She walked to the main desk and asked if she could print some pictures from her computer. The clerk let her use the printer and she printed out the pictures Rapunzel had sent her. The Royal Family of Arendelle was going to be pleased. She was quite impressed at what her friends had put together. There was even a picture of the Mayor himself.

Anna paid for the use of the printer and for another week at the hostel.

"You've been here for a while." the clerk replied. "Not that it's a problem, as you are paying and there is no complaints. Mind if I ask what you are doing in town?"

"I'm visiting a sick friend." Anna replied. "I don't really know how long I'm going to be in town."

"I hope your friend feels better."

"Thank you."

Leaving the hostel for the day, Anna went to the cafe she ate breakfast every other morning before going to the hospital. She ordered the usual breakfast of a bagel with cream cheese, bacon and eggs with a cup of hot chocolate. She turned on her computer. Logging onto Skype she was glad to see that Rapunzel was online. Rapunzel beat her to a message.

goldie - anna!

annabanana - good morning, zel

goldie - so have you gotten to see Elsa yet?

annabanana - not yet. both of her guards are talking to me when they can.

goldie - any headway with her brother Kristoff?

annabanana - he hasn't talked to me since that one time.

I just looked at the email with the pictures you sent me. I printed them out. thank you so much! I see that the Mayor ever learned about it? I am sure Elsa's parents are going to be so touched.

goldie - you just looked at them? I sent it a couple of days ago

annabanana - I haven't looked at my email since the day of the accident, Zel. You're telling me you sent the pics via email reminded me that I needed to check.

Elsa sent an email just before they were leaving for the airport.

goldie - oh no...

annabanana - yeah. she was so excited. But, hey. I'm not going to let it get me down. I'm going to eat where they ate during what was to be their last day in SF and have what Elsa had today. And I had a weird dream. You were in it too.

goldie - really? tell me!

annabanana - my breakfast is here. I'll email you.

As she ate her breakfast, Anna thought of Elsa.

* * *

_Elsa looked at the name above the doors. "Grill Em All. Smells absolutely delicious!" She replied._

_There was a bit of a line. They looked at the menu as they waited._

_"I have no idea what I want." Anna replied. "All of the burgers just sound so delicious! It's not fair. I'm drawn to the Witte, but then the Blue Cheer sounds good. Wait, the Powerslave._

_"You are the one who brought me here! I thought you knew what you wanted and would suggest something." Elsa giggled behind her hand. _

_"Stop that." Anna scolded._

_"Stop what?"_

_"Giggling behind your hand. It's too cute."_

_"Would you rather I laugh out loud and snort like a pig?"_

_Anna laughed. "I don't know. I might find that cute too."_

_Elsa giggled behind her hand. It turned into a much heartier laugh and a small snort escaped._

_Anna started laughing harder. "Oh my god, Elsa, did you just snort?"_

_"I did not!" Elsa responded still laughing. "Princesses do not snort!"_

_An attractive girl and her long haired tattooed boyfriend looked at them. They were leaving but the girl stopped in front of them. _

_"Oh em gee! You're Princess Elsa aren't you! Oh em gee! A real Princess!" she squealed. "Can I take a selphie?"_

_Elsa was confused._

_"She wants to take a picture with you, Elsa."_

_"I don't really want to. I mean not to be rude. But I just want to be myself, not a Princess. I'm not here doing any royal duty or anything, I'm just going to school and eating out with my friend." Elsa replied realizing she was being rude and didn't want to give that impression. "I don't know you... But um, sure."_

_The girl squealed and took a picture of herself with Elsa._

_Elsa took a deep breath. That got her really nervous. "I will never get used to that. That's the first time here. I was hoping that wouldn't happen, but I suppose it was bound to happen one day. I know there have been some paparazzi around school or when I've been out on my own, that's the first time someone has come up to me. In Norway people are usually drunk when they approach you. In Arendelle they bow or curtsey when they realize who I am. I really hate that. I'm just a normal person who lives in a castle."_

_Anna was staring at her now. _

_"What?"_

_"I call you Princess Snowflake as a joke. You are 'pretty as a princess' and you love snowflakes." Anna replied. "You're Princess Elsa, Crown Princess of Arendelle."_

_"Yes. Does it matter?"_

_"No, but I only just realized that because of that girl." Anna laughed._

_"You are kidding right?" Elsa asked. "You've known me for almost seven months and you've just now realized who I am?"_

_"Well, maybe I did realize it, but I didn't acknowledge it. I didn't care." Anna replied. "There was a report on the entertainment new program I had on the background a few months ago about you returning to Norway for Christmas. When I looked at the footage of you at the airport, you were wearing the same thing that I last saw you in."_

_"Does it matter?" Elsa asked looking offended._

_"No! Not at all. I just thought it was kind of funny." Anna defended. "I always wondered what the big deal it was to meet someone famous. I would hear people at times in the cafeteria a talking about you like you were some kind of a celebrity, Her Royal Highness, Princess Elsa. It is always so strange. To me, you are just Elsa. You were just Elsa from the first day I met you."_

_"That's all I really want to be. That and your Princess Snowflake. Hmmm. I need a cute name for you." Elsa smiled._

_"Oh no you don't."_

_"Play fair!" Elsa responded. "Wait, I know. You give nice warm hugs."_

_"Yeah, so? You and a few people have told me." Anna replied not quite sure where her friend was going. "I like giving and receiving hugs. Wait. Please don't call me your Lots O' Huggin' bear."_

_"Nei." Elsa replied. "I'm going to call you Olaf!"_

_"Olaf?" Anna asked extremely confused. She was not expecting that. "Why Olaf?_

_"When my mother was pregnant with my eldest brother Jack, she gave me this funny looking stuffed snowman. I love hugging my mother and the hugs she would give me. But her pregnant condition made it difficult to for her to hug me the way I liked, so she gave me this stuffed snowman. It's still in my room at the palace. When you squeeze him he says 'Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!'. So I'm going to call you Olaf."_

_Anna made a face. "Well, I guess it's better than Lotso."_

_"It is much better. I love my Olaf." Elsa replied. "I don't like Lotso."_

_"Oh! We're up." Anna replied. "Do you know what you want?"_

_"Yes."_

_Anna smiled. "Okay, I'll have the Dee Snider, Anvil fries and Coke."_

_Elsa stepped up. "I'll have the Behemoth, Pomme Frites, a Winger Salad and a Coke. Wait, it's Tuesday, isn't it? What time is it?" _

_"Two fifty eight." the clerk replied._

_"Oh just let her order them." one of the cooks replied._

_"What?" the clerk asked._

_The cook walked up. Elsa noticed the name on his shirt. Ryan. "She wants the H-100's."_

_"But it's not 3 pm yet."_

_Ryan sighed. 2:59 the register clock read. He noticed the order the screen. "A Behemoth? Which one of you little things ordered that?" _

_"Um, I did." Elsa raised her hand. _

_Ryan laughed. "The Princess?" He looked at the clerk. "There, now it's 3pm and she can order the tots. If you finish the burger and the salad, I'll give you the tots for free."_

_Ryan went back to the fryer and grill. Anna paid, and Elsa got their drinks then found a table._

_Anna came to the table with their number, she took her seat. _

_Elsa looked at Anna. "What did you get again?"_

_"Dee Snider. Burger with peanut butter, strawberry jam, Sriracha _ _and bacon." Anna replied._

_"Oh, that sounds disgustingly delicious! I want a bite." Elsa replied._

_Anna laughed. "Okay. What's on the Behemoth and why doesn't that guy think you can't finish it?"_

_"__Grilled Cheese Buns_, _Cheddar, BBQ sauce, Pickle, Grilled Onion, Bacon"_

_"Wait, what? The buns are grilled cheese sandwiches?" Anna asked. "And that's not including the half pound burger patty?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I agree with Ryan. You are not going to be able to eat all that! And he didn't see what you had for breakfast. We also stopped for boba on the way here."_

_"I have a high metabolism."_

* * *

Anna arrived at the hospital feeling stuffed. Elsa was right. The Rockefeller oysters were the best. She was still in a good mood. Memories of eating at Grill Em All that first time had put her in a good mood as well. It was also the first time she had ever seen Elsa eat like that. It was the most un-lady like she had ever seen her do. The sight of her shoving that, well, behemoth of a burger in her mouth was undeniably sexy. She laughed at the memory. The only thing Elsa did not finish was her fries, and she only shared one of the H-100's with her. Ryan was impressed and as promised refunded the price of them.

Kai approached her. "Anna. You are here."

She looked at Elsa's older guard. He had a look in his eyes that worried her. "Is something wrong?"

"Prince Kristoff has dismissed Ivar for the day." Kai replied.

"Wait. What?" Anna asked. "Can he do that?"

"No and yes." Kai replied.

"Wait. Either he can or he can't. Which is it?"

"Well, he can't dismiss him. He has no right. He is Elsa's guard and if she has a problem with him then it must be discussed with her." Kai replied. "However, he is in charge here at the moment."

Anna sighed. "Are you on duty?"

"Not at the moment. I was waiting for you."

"Is Prince Kristoff still here?"

"Yes. He is with the Queen."

"So what happened? Where did Ivar go?"

"Let us not talk here." Kai replied.

Kai took Anna to the hotel where the Royal family had been staying where the guards continued to stay. He lead her up to the room he shared with Ivar. They found Ivar in the room.

"Anna!" Ivar replied. "I see Kai caught up with you. Did you have a nice lunch? I am sorry I did not call you but I did not want to upset you with this happening today, since you were enjoying the day with 'Elsa'."

Anna smiled. "Thank you." she replied. "What did you do?"

Ivar took a deep breath. "I entered the room without His Highness' permission." the young guard replied. "I thought I heard her crying out, and since he can't be bothered to even spend time with her, and when he does, I am almost certain he is not the nicest to her, I went in."

"He thinks you are in love with her and she is too naive to notice."

Ivar laughed. "Elsa is not my type. The King is not against homosexuality as Her Highness fears. He's only taken aback by it being Elsa. As the oldest, he was counting on her to produce his heir. Now it falls to Jack regardless." he replied. "Anyway, His Highness came into the room while I was in there. I told him it was because I thought I heard her cry out. He told me to leave."

"He did not stay in the room." Kai added. "And yes, I then heard Her Highness cry out as well."

Anna was worried. "Did you make out what she was saying?"

"It sounded like Olaf." Kai replied.

Anna giggled.

"What seems to be so funny?" Kai asked.

"Do you know who Olaf is, Kai?" Anna asked.

"It is a stuffed snowman Elsa got years ago while the Queen was pregnant with Prince Jacob. She still has it on a shelf in her room back at the palace."

"It's me." Anna replied looking at her phone to check the time. She smiled. 7:58 Monday. "I was just thinking about the day she gave me that name. It was a Tuesday. Tomorrow is Tuesday. I dreamed about Tuesday this morning. Elsa seems to be calling out to me. Tomorrow is going to be a good day. Oh, and wait. I drew something today."

Anna pulled her drawing pad out of her bag and flipped through the pages to the drawing she made waiting for lunch. He handed it to Ivar.

Ivar smiled. "It's a snowman. " He read the words in the quotation bubble above the goofy looking snowman's head out loud. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Elsa used to draw him for me when she started calling me that." Anna responded. "Will you put the drawing by her bed for me?"

"Of course!" Kai replied looking over Ivar's shoulder. "I will be sure to tell the princess that you drew a picture of Olaf to watch over her."

Anna smiled at the guards. "Thank you. I am going to go. I will see the two of you in the morning." she replied. "I am going to go into Elsa's room tomorrow. Even it's just for a moment to say 'hi'. It's Tuesday. I've had just too many occurrences with the time 7:58 and Tuesday lately for it to mean something."

Kai was confused. "Tuesday?"

"It's one of Elsa's favorite children books. I never did learn why she loves it so much knowing of her fear and trauma of frogs, or actually toads as you have told me. But Tuesday is the name of a book she likes. Look it up. David Wiesner." Anna replied. "Well, I'm going to go now. I will see both of you at the hospital tomorrow."

When Anna returned to her room in the hostel, she plugged in her iPod to the small speaker and chose to play the playlist 'music box dancer'. She heard it play a couple of times before falling fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: More followers. Wow. I'm flattered really. I am having fun writing this as I am writing this on the computer which is something I usually do not do. As I think I stated before, the flashbacks are not in order. If I skip something you want me to elaborate on let me know, and I'll work it in. Reviews comments are welcome as it may trigger something for future chapters or help me out of a dilemma.**

**As per how I am writing, I do have the next chapter (5) done but will not post until I have one ready on deck. I will be gone this weekend (Power Morphicon!) and next weekend (Gateway) and I am not sure how much time my mind will be thinking about Elsa and Anna. Wait what? we don't think about them all the time? Yes, I do.. but will I have time to write? We shall see.**


	5. An Introduction

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 5: An Introduction**

_It was a little after seven in the morning that Anna emerged from her room stopping at Elsa's door._

knock knock knock-knock knock

_"Elsa?" she asked happily._

_"Go away, Anna."_

_Elsa's voice sounded sad but Anna walked away going back into her room and closed the door behind her. _

_"Wait, what was that?" Anna asked herself out loud. "What just happened? I was going to ask Elsa if she wanted to go have breakfast. I knocked on her door... Why am I in my room? She was crying. Was Elsa crying? Why was she crying? Did she just tell me to go away? Wait, Elsa is crying! My Princess Snowflake is crying."_

_Anna emerged from her apartment stopping at Elsa's door. She could hear Elsa crying._

knock knock knock

_"Elsa, please? I know you're in there." Anna replied. "Please let me in?"_

_"What do you want?" the sad voice of her friend asked._

_"Um, they are having a 'Winter Festival' in Pershing Square. I know it's nothing like real winter in Norway. But -um, I thought you would like to go with me before you go home? We can build a snowman."_

_Elsa sat against her door. "I'm not going home." she replied through her tears._

_"Wait, what, why?"_

_"The airports in southern Norway are snowed in." Elsa sniffled. "My father called. He told me that it's too dangerous for me to fly out there, and the roads are too treacherous. They have issued advisories for everyone to stay indoors and as close to home as possible. Travel only if necessary. He said trying to cheer me up 'the snow queen is mad'. I want to go home! I've never been away from my family for Jul before in my life! What am I going to do?"_

_"Open the door, Elsa." Anna replied softly. "First I am going to give you a hug."_

_"I like hugs." Elsa sniffled._

_"I know you do. I will give you one if you open the door."_

_All Anna could hear was her friend crying. She was saying something that she couldn't understand. She heard 'mama' 'papa' and 'Jul'. Anna realized she was speaking Norwegian. She ran back to her apartment and grabbed the bag with a stuffed dog in it that she had picked up the other day then returned to Elsa's door. Elsa was still crying._

_"Elsa, I'm here for you." Anna replied taking the stuffed dog out of the bag. "Someone else is here. I shall call him 'Toasty Marshmallow'." She began to make sniffling noises and then barked and whimpered._

_The door opened and Elsa looked down at Anna crawling on the floor in front of her. Anna moved the stuffed dog to Elsa's bare feet and made it sniff Elsa's feet._

_"Hey! That tickles!" Elsa laughed. "What is that?"_

_Anna laughed and stood up with the stuffed dog holding it in Elsa's face. "It's your Christmas present. I was going to wrap it and give it to you before you left, but I'm giving it to you now. And I think I just named him 'Toasty Marshmallow'. I got him because it's so cute."_

_Elsa took the stuffed dog and stepped aside for Anna to enter her apartment. "It kind of looks like a Buhund."_

_"A what?" Anna asked entering._

_"A Norwegian breed of dog. It's in the spitz family. I wanted one when I was little and read all about them. I promised my father I would take care of him but my father wouldn't allow it. He didn't want the dog running about the palace. I told him that he could be my guard dog and protect me from undesirable suitors. He laughed but still said no."_

_"Hey, then it kind of perfect! It's a Shiba Inu, a Japanese spitz." Anna smiled. "When you do go home, you can place him on your bed so he can guard you."_

_Elsa reached out and pulled her friend in for a hug. "Thank you, Anna." she replied as Anna embraced her. She wiped her face and tears on Anna's shirt._

_"Hey, did you just wipe your snot on my shoulder?" Anna exclaimed not pulling out of the hug._

_"Yes." Elsa replied without shame or remorse as she placed her head on the other shoulder._

_They stayed that way until Elsa's stomach growled. Elsa pulled away and placed the stuffed dog that had been squished between them in the hug on her shoulder._

_"I was on my way to the kitchen to make breakfast when my father called." Elsa replied, tears starting to roll down her cheeks again._

_Anna wrapped her arms around her friend again. "I promise you, Elsa, you will not be alone for Jul. I will celebrate with you. We are going to the mountain cabin my uncle owns. It's kind of ironic that the east coast of the US, Europe is having a nasty cold winter and we here in California are dry as a bone. It might rain though."_

"_I don't like the rain as much as I like snow."_

"_I love the rain!" _

_Elsa broke the hug and took the stuffed dog off her shoulder. She looked it in the eyes. "Marshmallow? You stay with Anna while I make breakfast, okay?" she made the dog nod and then placed him on Anna's shoulder. "That's a good boy. I didn't say I didn't like the rain. I just like snow better. Maybe it's in my genes. I am a decedent of and named after Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen after all."_

_Anna laughed. "I got the impression that you didn't know how to cook."_

_"I learned. Before I left the cooks gave me a few basic lessons." Elsa replied. "When I got here, I felt a bit intimidated. Then I started missing the food that I liked from home so I started cooking more. Now I find it rather relaxing and quite fun. I call home once in a while for recipes."_

_Elsa opened her cupboard under the stove and took out a pan. "So did you want me to fix you something or did you eat already?"_

"_I ate a varm flakey gooey toasta strudel, ya?"_

_Elsa giggled behind her hand. "Ya! I have some if you want another one."_

"_Wait, you have toaster strudel?" Anna asked in disbelief._

"_Yes." she replied opening her freezer taking out a box. "I have strawberry and raspberry. I haven't tried the strawberry one yet. I don't eat them for breakfast though. But I'll make you one if you want."_

_Anna chuckled. "Um, that's okay. One is enough. Too much sugar. I'll have whatever you are making."_

_Elsa smiled and went about preparing breakfast for herself and Anna. Anna explored the apartment. She noticed a camera set up next to a keyboard. _

"_What is this about?" Anna asked. _

"_Oh something Jack wants me to do." Elsa replied. "He runs the 'Official YouTube Channel of the Royal Family of Arendelle' and wants me to film myself painting or playing the piano."_

"_I want to watch you play. I've only heard you play through the walls." Anna replied. "I want to see you make those orgasmic sex faces."_

_Elsa looked up from her eggs. "Make what?"_

"_Orgasmic sex faces." Anna replied. "Oh and can't forget the writhing movements of ecstasy."_

_Elsa laughed as she plated the ham omelets she had made. She then started on the sandwiches. "They are concentrating, Anna, trying to feel the music." she replied. "And sorry to disappoint you, but I don't play like that."_

"_Then prove it." Anna laughed. _

"_After we eat." Elsa replied bringing the plates to the dining table._

_Anna walked to the table. "Smells good. What did you make?"_

"_Ham omelet, tomatoes and a gravlaks __knekkebrød__." Elsa responded with a smile._

"_A what?" Anna replied staring at the thing on her plate._

"_Salt cured salmon crisp bread sandwich." Elsa replied._

"_Why didn't you say so?" _

"_I did."_

_"Sandwiches are between two pieces of bread, not placed on one. And this is a cracker, not bread."_

"_Not in Norway it isn't." Elsa replied sitting down with Anna. "This is a proper open faced sandwich. Sometimes I use bread but not today. It's crisp bread."_

_"Cracker."_

_"Crisp bread."_

"_How am I supposed to eat a sandwich like this?" Anna asked._

_Elsa chuckled behind her hand. "You pick it up, take a bite, and chew."_

_"Where's the bacon?"_

_"Norwegians don't eat bacon for breakfast."_

"_Norwegians are weird."_

"_Are you calling me weird?"_

"_No, not you. Norwegians. But since you are Norwegian that makes you the weirdest Norwegian I've met."_

"_I'm the only one you've met."_

"_Yes and the weirdest." Anna took a big bite out of her sandwich. "Thif if goob by fa vay."_

"_Thank you," Elsa replied placing a slice of tomato on her sandwich before picking it up to take a bite._

Anna yawned as she brushed her teeth. Rinsing her mouth she brushed her hair and braided it like she always did. She told herself and Elsa's guards that today was going to be a good day. It was Tuesday. Given the nature of her dream/memory about Elsa she decided that she would find a place where she could get salted cured salmon on a bagel or bread. She had never been able to find a place that made salt cured salmon the way Elsa did. It was usually smoked. Elsa had told her she preferred salt cured meats to smoked, and had learned how to cure meats herself. In turn, Anna started learning to cook their favorite foods as well. They enjoyed cooking for each other sharing their successes and failures.

Via Yelp, Anna found a deli where she got a bagel with cream cheese and smoked salmon. She asked for a slice of tomato on top as well. Along with her cup of coffee she found a nice spot in the outside seating and opened her computer to compose an email to Elsa.

_"Princess Snowflake,_

_I found this deli to have breakfast today before I head to the hospital. I have yet to find a place that salt cures salmon the way you did. I miss you making breakfast for me. And by the way, they are still crackers, not bread. XD_

_I've been in San Fran for a week now. Wow. You were right. Those Rockefeller Oysters were delicious. I feel bad that you being in a coma was what it took to get me to eat them. You tried so hard for four years to get me to eat them. I have yet to eat them raw. Just the thought of eating them raw makes me squirm. I have yet to eat the fish sushi or sashimi. _

_I was dreaming about that year you couldn't get back to Norway for Jul. You were so upset that you couldn't go home and spend that time with your family. Your mother is doing better. I've seen them bring her food. Well, liquid food. I'm sure she hates that. I know I would. It's usually broth, Jell-O, apple juice, and tea. Given how much you love food and she's your mother, I am certain she hates the liquid diet._

_Yesterday was strange. I dreamed of the book __Tuesday__ which I told you about and my memories were of Tuesdays. Today is Tuesday so I am excited to see what it brings. I'm signing off now. I've finished breakfast and I'm heading to the hospital._

_Love,_

_Anna"_

She left a tip and then shut down her computer and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Queen Cecilia sat up in her bed. Normally she would look forward to breakfast, but she was still on a liquid diet. Her ribs were sore so she used the adjustable bed to sit up. The doctor had told her that she suffered minor head injuries, a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. Her most major injury was two broken ribs and a punctured lung. Her injuries had occurred from the impact the limousine made against the building after being hit by the SUV. She had been told that Elsa took most of the impact and her husband was next to their daughter.

There was a small knock on her door and her youngest son came into the room.

"Good morning, Mother." Kristoff replied.

"Good morning, Kristoff. Have you seen your sister? How is she doing?" Cecilia asked.

"Oh she's doing fine." he replied. "I brought you breakfast. A toasted bagel with cream cheese and a slice of tomato."

Cecilia smiled. "I appreciate the thought but I am not allowed to eat solid food yet."

"Nonsense! A liquid diet is ridiculous. You need to eat real food." he replied pulling over the tray for his mother and setting the bagel down.

"My little Kristoff, I am sure the doctors know what they are doing." Cecilia replied. "I have been unconscious for several days. My lung has been punctured. My system probably cannot handle such things at the moment."

"But you need food! You cannot live without food, mother." Kristoff replied angrily. "I should report this hospital for starving you and treating you so poorly!"

"Calm down. I have not been treated poorly at all. I have been getting nutrients." Cecilia replied pointing to the intravenous drip.

"That is not good enough!"

"It is what has to be done. How do you think they are feeding your sister?"

Before Kristoff could respond there was a knock on the door. It was the doctor.

"Good morning. I am sorry if I am interrupting, Your Majesty, Your Highness." Dr. Chen replied.

Kristoff stared at the Asian woman.

"No, not at all, Dr. Chen." Cecilia replied switching her language to English. "How is my little Elsa? Have you seen her yet? And no need to be so formal. You may call me Cecilia."

"She is doing well." Dr. Chen replied. "I checked on her before coming here, knowing you would want an update on her condition. Her breathing has strengthened somewhat considerably. Her ribs are healing as well. She also suffered from punctured lungs. Everything appears to be progressing as we want it to. The swelling in her brain most importantly has gone down. I don't expect any problems."

Kristoff continued his glare.

Cecilia turned to her son. "Kristoff. Mind your manners." She replied in English. When he did not respond she sighed and spoke in Norwegian. "You have not been keeping up in your studies, have you? You spend so much time with the animals, that reindeer especially, I am not surprised if you have learned to speak reindeer instead of English as you father has asked."

In Norwegian, Kristoff responded. "The doctor is a girl."

"Yes. Why is that a problem?"

"This is no place for a woman."

Cecilia sighed. "Do not listen to your brother Johannes, Kristoff." she scolded. "If he had it his way, he would have your father abdicate his throne to him, skipping over your sister and Jacob. I am thankful that despite his sense of fun, Jacob is quite strong and can stand up to Johannes. It is the custom for the first born, not matter male or female to be heir to the throne. Elsa is the Crown Princess. You and Johannes should acknowledge that."

"Jan says that Elsa will most likely suffer from brain damage and therefore will not be suitable to rule." Kristoff replied.

"We will continue this conversation latter, young man. Right now you are being rude in front of Dr. Chen." Cecilia turned back to the doctor. She now switched back to English. "Please forgive me."

"Forgiven." Dr. Chen replied. She noticed the bagel on the tray. "What is that?"

"My son brought it for me. He says I need to eat and the hospital is treating me poorly by not feeding me."

Dr. Chen chuckled. "Well, I do think that you are ready for solid food, but you cannot eat that. I will order you some bread and jam and fruit to start with the liquid diet. If the bread goes down okay and doesn't come up or out, you can have a regular lunch. What kind of bread? I believe there is white, wheat or an English muffin."

"I'll have the English muffin." Cecilia answered.

* * *

Anna arrived at the hospital. She took her usual seat in the waiting room. She noticed the doctor emerge from the Queen's room. She walked over to Elsa's guards Kai and Ivar. She appeared to be speaking to them. Ivar and Kai looked at each other, and then Ivar nodded. He left his post and headed into the Queen's room. Several minutes passed before Ivar emerged and walked over to where Anna was sitting.

"Good morning, Anna." he replied. "I have good news. The Queen would like to meet you."

Anna looked up. "Right now?"

"Right now."

Anna stood up. Nervously she followed Ivar. He entered the room with her. Prince Kristoff was there standing beside the bed. Queen Cecilia was sitting up. Ivar spoke in English so Anna could understand."

"Your Majesty, this is Anna Kenda." he replied turning to Anna. "Anna, Her Majesty, Queen Cecilia."

"Your Majesty." Anna replied with her best curtsey.

"Stop that. You are Elsa's dear friend. Please call me Cecilia."

"MOTHER!" Kristoff scolded speaking Norwegian.

"Ignore my son for now, Anna" Cecilia replied. "You met Elsa in college correct?"

"Yes. I hit her in the nose with a door the first day." she replied. "And the second time I met her I almost did it again. We discovered that we were neighbors."

Cecilia chuckled painfully. "Tell me. Why would my little snowflake be mumbling the name 'Olaf'?"

"She's mumbling Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Dr. Chen has told me that she and the nurses hear her mumbling 'Olaf'. Why would Elsa be mumbling that?"

"It's a stuffed snowman that says 'Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs'. Apparently Elsa likes my hugs and started calling me Olaf."

Cecilia smiled. "You know she still has that thing in her room? She finally moved it from her bed when she came home from college. She carefully placed it on a shelf and replaced it with a stuffed dog she called Marshmallow."

Anna laughed. "I gave her that dog the year the snow kept her from going home for Jul."

"She brought it along with her." Cecilia replied.

Ivar looked at Anna. "I was in charge of the personal belongings of the Princess after the accident. The stuffed dog survived. I placed it by her bed."

Anna smiled.

Kristoff leaned in toward his mother. "I don't trust her mother." He replied speaking Norwegian. "She's just saying what you want to hear."

"Kristoff, it is rude to speak in Norwegian in front of Anna when she does not understand." Cecilia replied in English. "You don't speak Norwegian, do you?"

"No. I made Elsa laugh with my horrible pronunciation. I wasn't doing it on purpose." Anna answered. "Stick to English she told me."

"So my son says you are telling me what I want to hear." Cecilia replied.

"I can show you my phone. My background picture is of Elsa. It's not something I found online. It's quite unique. Kristoff thinks I insulted her by photoshopping it. "Anna replied. "She snapped it of herself before video calling me on Skype the day before you were to leave for Los Angeles. She told me about the mishap with the spaghetti she had for dinner and decided to be silly."

Cecilia smiled as she looked at the picture on Anna's phone. "I wondered what in the world Elsa was doing. She can be so silly. That is the side of Elsa the people don't see. They don't see my little snowflake, only Princess Elsa."

"I never saw her as 'Princess Elsa'. To me she was always just Elsa. I started calling her Princess Snowflake because of how much she loves snowflakes. I called her 'princess' because she was beautiful. And as a straight girl dreams of finding their 'prince' I guess being gay one dreams of finding a 'princess'. I was just happy for her as a friend. I never dreamed she would ask me out."

"I think it would be good for her if you were to visit her." Cecilia replied. "However, I think Adgar should be the one to make the decision."

"I understand." Anna replied. "Did you see the pictures of our fundraising?"

Cecilia nodded. "Oh, yes. I did. That was so nice of you." She replied with tears in her eyes. "And it wasn't just for me. You included my husband's and daughter's charities as well. That tulip field painting. Elsa sent it to you right? I saw her painting it. I will be sure to show my husband."

"You are welcome. And yes, Elsa painted the tulip field."

"Well, if you don't mind. I am a bit tired. Fenris, I wish to speak to you."

One of the guards entered the room.

"You called, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Please introduce Elsa's friend Anna to Matthias. I want her to meet Adgar when he is able. I would like her to visit with Elsa."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Anna left the room with Fenris the guard. The King's guards were on break. Anna returned to her spot in the waiting room. She was glad she had been able to talk to Elsa's mother. Her hunch yesterday had been right. This was starting out to be a good day.

* * *

_Elsa sat in the cafeteria working on her paper for her class on Composers. She disliked the class, not for the subject but for the teacher. He was one of those 'here is your assignment. Read, make a report' types who didn't actually teach anything. It was harder for Elsa. She could speak and understand the language perfectly, but reading and writing sometimes gave her a bit of trouble. It wasn't due until Wednesday but she wanted to finish it. She didn't want to worry about it over the weekend. She was hoping to finalize plans for the weekend later._

_She found it hard to concentrate however. All she could think about was Anna. It was the first Jul she spent away from home and Anna had made it memorable. She didn't go out of her way to take her mind off not being able to go home, she just made her feel welcome and wanted, and most of all not alone. The stuffed dog had indeed been her present. Anna gave her nothing else. Elsa had bought for Anna a plain wooden artist box/case to store paints or pens. She had painted Anna's favorite shade of green and covered it with painted snowflakes. Anna had loved it. She was now using it to carry her pens._

_Elsa thought Anna was beautiful from the second time she had met her. The first time she really didn't get a good look at her with the pain and her concern being to stop her nose bleed. Never once did Anna ever think she was anything special, that is treat her any differently even after knowing she was an actual princess, when most people did, even some of the instructors. They had become great friends since that first day, bonding over their shared love for the arts and their very different styles. It was probably why they didn't share classes. She tended to go for the more traditional and sometimes architectural while Anna went for an abstract approach and little comics or illustrations._

_A shadow of a person standing behind her appeared over the notes on her table._

_"Your Majesty, may I join you?" a male voice replied._

_Elsa sighed. _Not Anna. _ But she knew that voice. He was in her Composers class. Hans Markussen. They had been partnered for a small joint project at the beginning of the quarter and now he would not stop bothering her, especially once he discovered she was royalty._

_"I do really wish to be alone" Elsa replied. "And it's just Elsa if you please. And if you insist on addressing me as royalty, which I may add annoys me to no end as I do not wish to be treated as such while I am attending college here in America, it's 'Your Highness' not 'Your Majesty'. Majesty is reserved for the King and Queen. I am not a Queen."_

_"Ahh, but beautiful as you are, you should be."_

_"That is not how it works. I am in no hurry to rule the kingdom. My father is doing a fine job and is in fine health and much too young to abdicate his throne to me," she responded getting more annoyed by the second. "Now please, Hans leave me alone. I wish to finish my report before this weekend."_

_Hans sat down nest to Elsa. "Is that the report on Lists?" he asked._

_Elsa felt a migraine coming on. "Liszt, yes. Due Wednesday."_

_"Let me take you out to dinner this weekend." Hans replied. "Then you can help me with my report."_

_"Not to sound cold, but I do not wish to help you with your report." Elsa replied. "As to dinner, no thank you."_

_"Do you have plans for this weekend?"_

_"Not yet." Elsa replied not being able to lie._

_"Well, now you do. Dinner with me Saturday." Hans replied. "I'll pick you up at five. Where do you live?"_

_"I am not having dinner with you, Mr. Markussen, and I most certainly am not telling you where I live."_

_At that moment Anna skipped up to the table. She looked at the handsome man looking lovingly into Elsa's eyes. _

_"Um, Elsa? Who is this?" Anna asked. "I got your text to meet you here. I came as soon as my class was over."_

_Elsa stood up and looked at Anna. She didn't answer her question. Instead she nervously asked a question of her own. She took a deep breath. "Anna, will you go out to dinner with me?"_

_"Wait, what?" Anna paused. "Whoa, Elsa, are you asking me out on a date?"_

_"It doesn't have to be!" Elsa responded quickly. "Just dinner if you want. Just like we always do. We can rent a movie, eat popcorn, toaster strudel. I'm sorry."_

_"No, no. It's cool." Anna smiled. "I would love to go on a date with you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes." Anna replied. "I was wondering myself if I should ask you. If I could ask you? I know that it's not important to me that you are a Princess, but then in terms of courtship did you care? Should I care? Should you care? Was it proper to ask you? I'm rambling again, aren't _I?_"_

_Elsa smiled. "Yes, you are rambling. I wouldn't have minded if you asked me first. Should I mind? Technically, yes. It's not proper for a commoner to ask me, a Princess, Crown Princess out. Actually, you are not worthy of me, but I could care less. My father wouldn't mind that. There is something he would mind, but I talked to my mother and she's okay with it. You can ask me out for a second date if all goes well."_

_Anna hugged her friend and Elsa snuggled into the embrace._

_Hans cleared his throat. "Ahem," he responded. "Your Majesty, I believe I asked you first."_

_Anna pulled away. "Um, Elsa, who is this?"_

_"Hans Markussen. He's in my Composers class." Elsa replied._

_"Hans Markussen? The backup quarterback?" Anna asked._

_"The what?" Elsa asked. She wasn't familiar with the term._

_Hans turned to Anna. "I started and won the game against USC." Hans pointed out. "I'm the starting center fielder on the baseball team."_

_Elsa could care less about what Hans was saying. She didn't know the sport of baseball, and football was not football._

_"Who are you?" Hans asked._

_"Um, Anna Kenda." she answered. "I'm Elsa's friend. And it's Your Highness, not Your Majesty. She's a Princess, not a queen. You would address her mother or father as Your Majesty, not her."_

_"But she deserves to be Queen. And you should be addressing her properly."_

_"She doesn't want to be known as Royalty. She's just Elsa Arendal here. Just another student." Anna replied. "It's you who are not addressing her properly. Her parents are King and Queen. They are Their Majesties. Elsa and her brothers are Their Highnesses. Saying Elsa deserves to be Queen, you are insulting her father, the King. Becoming King or Queen is not like a promotion."_

_"Well, Anna, Elsa is going to help me with my report on France Lists and then I am taking her out to dinner." He replied. "I am certain a beautiful young lady such as her would not be actually asking you out. She's Royalty and would not be interested in someone like you."_

No one was in the room. No one noticed the tears running down Elsa's cheeks.

* * *

**AN: sorry for the delay. I had a blast at Power Morphicon and actually did write a bit, but I didn't like what I wrote at all, so I had to start over. Was a bit giddy after PMC and didn't write anything the week after. I got a lot written during Strategicon Gateway but not everything.**

**WOW! 90 followers. Thank you so much. Thank you, those who do, for your reviews. As I stated earlier, while I am not holding chapters hostage by asking for reviews, they really do help keep up the inspiration. Even it's just one word to express how excited you were... what was your favorite part? What did you like or would like to see? Reviews are inspiring. While some like the constructive crits, I must say I do not. I have problems with anxiety and rejection so be careful. :) **


	6. Friendship and Love

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 6: Friendship and Love**

Anna was playing Pepper Panic Saga on her lap top when one of the King's guards approached her.

"Excuse me, Miss Anna Kenda?" he asked as Anna looked up. "I am Matthias. I am head of the Royal Guard and serve as His Majesty's personal guard when he goes abroad. His Majesty wishes to see you."

Anna looked up. "Me? Oh, of course. Let me pack up." She shut down her computer and packed up her things which consisted of everything in a messenger bag. She got up and followed the Matthias to King Adgar's room.

Matthias knocked lightly and announced Anna. "Your Majesty, Anna Kenda."

"Send her in." The King replied.

Matthias gestured for Anna to enter.

Entering the room, Anna curtseyed. "Your Majesty, sir." she replied.

"Anna, it is nice to see you in person. My daughter speaks very highly of you." King Adgar smiled. "I wish we were in Los Angeles at the backstage at the concert or in the hotel, not like this. You are the one Elsa invited to the concert are you not?"

"Yes, I am. I requested that she play 'Music Box Dancer'."

King Adgar smiled. "I love that song. Elsa had not played that in years. She stopped playing it so I was happy to hear her practicing it again. Was the video Ivar filmed for her to send to you?"

"Yes, it was. She is so cute concentrating as she's playing sticking her tongue out and making faces."

"She has been accused of being boring and expressionless in her playing." King Adgar replied. "Frankly, I find those facial contortions and movements most pianist display rather disturbing and most unfitting for a princess to be making."

Anna laughed. "I call them 'orgasmic sex faces' and 'writhing movements of ecstasy'. So, yes, not the kind of faces a princess should be making. But I like her playing and she lets her playing be the star not her expressions."

King Adgar laughed heartily grimacing in pain.

"I am sorry, sir."

"Well worth the pain, my dear. Cecilia showed me the pictures of your friends' fund raising efforts. Thank you. They raised money for not only my wife's but mine and Elsa's charities as well. That means a great deal to me."

"You are most welcome, sir." Anna replied. "Rapunzel would have done it for Elsa regardless. She's a huge fan of Princess Elsa. Knowing our friends would have liked to help, and knowing yours and Elsa's charities I wanted to include the two of you. I was a bit surprised at how well they did. I was surprised they raised the attention of the Mayor."

King Adgar took a deep breath. "I am worried about my little girl." he replied sadly. "I ask my son how she is doing and he shrugs. The doctors, I know they do not mean to be, are so clinical. My wife came to see me yesterday. I am happy to see that she is well enough to visit me. She says my daughter nicknamed you after her stuffed snowman, Olaf."

Anna smiled.

King Adgar's expression changed. He was giving her that serious 'so you wish to date my daughter' stare down. Anna did her best not to be intimidated.

"Are you aware that Elsa has not stopped talking about you for the past three years? She loves you very much. Are you aware of that?" the King asked. "How do you feel about her?"

"I love her." Anna replied.

"I see. Do you really understand how much my daughter cares?" King Adgar asked.

"I have been saving to travel to Arendelle. I have enough for the airfare, but not enough to do much else." Anna replied. "Elsa says not to worry about hotel accommodations. I can stay in the guest wing of the palace and 'dine with the Princess and the Royal family'. I need spending money. Elsa knows that the gallery takes up much of my time and money, but it's been a dream of mine. She tells me not to worry. But I don't want to impose or have her buy me everything. I want to be able to do things for her as well."

"Elsa loves your idea of the gallery. She would like to do something like that for the young artists of Arendelle but she fears only she would be getting attention and people would be buying the other artists because of her 'endorsement' and not their talent."

"I can understand that. That is why I wanted my gallery so badly." Anna replied. "There was this one really cool gallery that was open but then it got featured by the USC newspaper and everyone connected it to the school. The owner wasn't bias at all, but the people began to develop a bias and soon the artists who were known to be students/alumni or associated with ULCA students got treated differently. One artist's work even got vandalized and the owner was forced to stop allowing the art work of UCLA students to the shown all together."

"That is sad." King Adgar replied. He paused and then spoke again. "It is a great responsibility to date my daughter. I appreciate that you treat Elsa like anyone else, but you must understand that she is something special, especially in our kingdom. She is well liked by our people. I am faced every day with a list of requests from other Royal families as well as senior wealthy business men in regards to their sons or young wealthy business men for themselves asking for Elsa's hand. They will be quite disappointed to learn that she is a lesbian and have not chance of winning her heart. Not a day goes by that there is not some love sick fool singing or reciting the poetry of the Azgoths of Kira to woo her."

Anna burst out laughing. "I will not try to woo her. I never did. I'm not very good with poetry. I would like to think that mine compares to the likes of the Vogons. I hit her in the face with a door the first time I met her. I don't sing. I am not wealthy. I like to draw comics and paint. I do however know something those suitors in the courtyard do not. The way to Elsa's heart is not by song or poetry but through her stomach. Chocolate, whether sweet or savory is her weakness."

King Adgar smiled. "Indeed. My daughter loves chocolate." he responded. "How are does your family feel about your lifestyle? I am still a little uneasy about my daughter's lifestyle, but not at all opposed. I was just not prepared for it to hit so close. My eldest son's chosen charities are those dealing with the LGBT communities and issues. He has assured me that he is straight and intends to marry a woman. I believe it was he who Elsa came out to before she came out to the family. It will be very hard on Elsa when she comes out to the kingdom. There are many who expect her to produce and heir."

"My parents have always been open about it. It's never been an issue. And Elsa has talked to me about her 'princess responsibilities' but not too often." Anna replied. "I never asked too much because I knew she didn't want to think about them too much when she was going to school."

"You know about my Elsa. I know only what Elsa has told me about you." King Adgar replied. "What is your given name?"

"Agnetha Ewangelina Kenda." Anna replied. "My mother is a make-up artist. My father is a carpenter. I am an only child, but I have a bunch of cousins in Colorado."

"Do you like to ski?"

"No. I don't do winter sports. I live where we don't have 'winter'. When I do go to the snow, I stay in where it's warm and drink hot chocolate. When I do venture out, I make snowmen."

"Winter sports are very popular in Norway." King Adgar chuckled.

"I know." Anna smiled. "So Elsa says that she's the best shot in the family aside from you."

"Indeed. But I have not been practicing as much as I like, dealing with the countless courtship requests my daughter receives. I fear that soon she will surpass me. Winter is when I get the most requests as people try to impress me or Elsa. She is 24, turning 25 very soon. It is generally expected for her to have been wed by now." he replied. "How long have you been here in San Francisco?"

"A little over a week." Anna answered. "I arrived at 10pm the night of the accident. I've been coming to the hospital every day."

"And you have yet to see my daughter?" the king asked surprised.

"Correct. Kai and Ivar said they would allow me but it was not their decision to make. Kristoff would not allow me to see her either."

"Dr. Chen says that it would do well for you to see my daughter and talk to her when she learned that 'Olaf' was most likely you. She has been so excited about this trip and the opportunity to see you. I don't find it surprising that she calls for you. Just talk to her Dr. Chen says."

* * *

_Anna was excited for the first game of the baseball season. As much as she loved football, baseball was her favorite._

"_All right, Elsa, since you have yet to attend a Bruins football game, you have to attend baseball with me. Baseball is my favorite sport." Anna replied dragging her to Jackie Robinson Stadium. "Baseball is so much more exciting than rowing."_

"_Says you." Elsa replied. "I find rowing quite exciting. You should come to Arendelle and experience it in the fjord."_

"_I don't think that would make watching rowing any more exciting." Anna teased._

"_I could row for you in a skin tight sports bra and workout shorts." Elsa responded giggling behind her hand._

"_Stop that. You are too cute when you giggle like that." Anna replied. "I don't think I would be watching the rowing if you dressed like that. I can't believe you don't like football. You don't like basketball either."_

"_What you call football is wimpy man's rugby. It's not football. Football is what you call soccer." Elsa replied. _

"_Do you like soccer?"_

"_Yes." Elsa answered. "I don't play soccer anymore because the other girls in the kingdom used to aim for my head. I got hit in the face more times than I care to remember. It's a wonder I never broke my nose. But I like winter sports the best. I love to watch skiing. I like cross country skiing and biathlon. I am a pretty good shot too. I'm better than all three of my brothers but not my father. And I love to ice skate, figure skate, hockey, speed skate, you name it. I love skating._

"_I don't like soccer. And I'm a complete klutz when it comes to skating." Anna replied. "I like sledding."_

"_Luge? Bobsledding?" Elsa asked with excitement._

_Anna chuckled. "No, just sledding. You know, sitting a plastic sled or rubber tube and sliding down a hill."_

_Elsa laughed. "I read up on baseball and watched a few videos." she replied as they made it to their seats near the home team dugouts. "It looks like it could be a lot of fun. I hope I do enjoy it so we can go to baseball games together."_

"_I hope so too. It's not fun to go to games alone. I go with my friends but I want to go with you." Anna replied. "I feel bad when you call to do something and I have to tell you that I'm going to a game."_

"_Hey, it's okay. I'll do the same when rowing season comes again."_

_Anna's attention turned to the field where the catcher, No 17 came jogging over to them._

"_Hey! Anna, you made it."_

"_Hey, yourself. Thanks for the tickets. These seats are great." Anna replied. "I'm sorry about your aunt though."_

"_Thank you. And no worries. My mom is glad that her season tickets aren't going to waste. She says you can use them for as long as she's gone."_

"_Chris, this is Elsa. Elsa, Christopher Robin." _

_Chris was a handsome short haired blond with a medium muscular build. "Nice to meet you, Elsa. Say, you're that Norwegian princess they were making so much fuss about last year, aren't you? Not that I care about that but I'll bet you've never watched a baseball game before, huh?"_

"_This will be a first." Elsa replied. "I enjoyed the videos I found. But this will indeed be my first game."_

"_Chris, is Hans starting?" Anna asked._

"_Yes, he is. Would you like to meet him?" Chris asked._

"_No." Elsa quickly replied in a tone that surprised the Bruin catcher, who laughed at her response. "He's a… what did you call him, Anna?"_

"_A sleaze ball."_

_Chris smiled. "That just about describes him. I'll bet he sought you out because you're a princess."_

_Elsa sighed. "I have a class with him. He keeps asking me to do his assignments for him. 'But Your Majesty, I have insert sport practice. I don't have the time.' I don't know why that makes him feel he's special. I keep telling him to stop calling me 'Your Majesty'. That is for the King and Queen. Telling me that I should be/deserve to be Queen is an insult to my father and mother and is actually quite hurtful. I have told him many times, that the proper way to address me is 'Your Highness' but I prefer to be just Elsa while here attending school. And on top of all these things he refuses to do, he actually expects me to go out with him after I have caught him looking up my skirts a few times. I would have punched him if I were not afraid such that incident would end up in the papers."_

"_Sorry about that. I'll do my best to keep him away between innings."_

_Another player trotted over toward them. He was about the same build as Chris but had long dark hair. He wore No 22. Chris introduced him._

"_Anna, Elsa, this is one of our pitchers. Buchanan James."_

"_Bucky, if you please. Nice to meet you, ladies. Chris, I'm sorry to pry you away, but we need to start my warm up and go through our signs." Bucky replied._

"_Not a problem." Chris replied. "I'll see the two of you after the game."_

_The two players walked away and the girls waited for the game to start._

_By the 5__th__ inning there was a buzz about the stadium. Even the visiting team section was buzzing. It was the kind of buzz that no one really wanted to talk about but were anxious about what was happening. It was sort of taboo to talk about it in fear that they might jinx what was happening. Bucky was throwing a perfect game. He had eight strike outs. It was the bottom of the inning and Bucky's turn to bat as he was serving as the Designated Hitter. He stepped up to the plate. The first pitch was way inside. The crowd booed loudly. The second pitch was bounced past the catcher. The third was a perfect pitch down the middle that froze Bucky in place. The fourth pitch was high and inside causing Bucky to duck out of the way stumbling to the ground. The crowd booed. Bucky stood up and waved to his home crowd to let them know he was okay. The fifth pitch Bucky swung at and missed. Full count. Bucky was going to swing. Foul ball. Foul ball. Foul ball. Bucky stepped out of the batter's box. He took a deep breath and looked over to where Anna and Elsa were seated and gave them a wave and a smile._

_Elsa giggled. "Bucky! Hit one out of the park for Arendelle!" she screamed._

_Anna laughed. She was glad to see Elsa really enjoying the game. Most people would have found a no-hitter, let alone a perfect game boring as hell. Elsa really did some research and understood the game to enjoy the feat in the making._

_Bucky gave Elsa a thumbs up and stepped back into the box. He was in the zone now. The pitch was a perfect strike that Bucky met with the perfect swing. The ball hit the sweet spot of the bat and took off toward center field and out of the park. HOMERUN! The crowd went nuts 6-0. Anna and Elsa embraced and jumped up and down. Bucky rounded the bases and stepped on home plate. As he made his way back to the dugout he gave Elsa a high five as she held her hand out for him. The next batter, right fielder Clint Barton hit a single up the middle. Shortstop Hikaru Ichijyo singled up the middle. Second baseman Benny Rodriguez hit a fly ball to left. First baseman Simon Williams hit fly ball to right. Third baseman Ford Greystoke walked to load the bases with two outs. The next batter was center fielder Hans Markussen. Hans smiled at Elsa as he made his way to the plate._

"_Your Majesty, this at bat is for you!" he blew her a kiss._

_Elsa hid her face in her hands and shook her head._

_First pitch Hans swung and missed. Second pitch Hans swung at and fouled down the third base line. Third pitch Hans swung mightily and missed. He walked back to the dugout without looking toward Anna and Elsa._

_It was the top of the ninth inning and the stadium really buzzing with excitement. Bucky still had the perfect game on the line. He had 12 strike outs. He had been replaced as DH after his homerun in the 5__th__. The score was 8-0. Bucky struck out the first batter he faced. The second batter grounded out to short. As the third batter of the inning walked to the plate the crowd went nuts. One more out. Bucky stood on the mound looking at his catcher, shaking off signs. He nodded once he got what he wanted. First pitch the ball was in play, a long fly ball to center field. Hans stood there ready to catch the ball. He dived to make a spectacular catch misjudged his dive and missed. The batter rounded first heading toward second. Benny appeared out of nowhere to get the ball and threw a perfect strike to Hikaru covering second. _

"_Out!" the second base umpire signaled._

_Chris took off toward the mound to hug his friend and they were soon joined the rest of players. The crowd went nuts._

_Elsa grabbed Anna and the two of them jumped up and down in a hug. The crowd around them were screaming and jumping._

* * *

Entering Elsa's room, Anna was not prepared for what she saw. Elsa still had a machine breathing for her. She her legs were wrapped in massaging pads to keep her legs from getting clots. Just as Ivar said Marshmallow sat beside her guarding his master.

"Hello, Princess Snowflake. I'm here. I see Marshmallow is keeping you safe." Anna replied. "I miss you. Your mother and father are here and miss you too. They are doing great. Your mother is able to get up and take short walks about the hospital wing. Please come back to us. I love you, Elsa."

Anna pulled a chair next to the bed. "We raised money for you. Well, your charity. We raised money for your mother's and father's as well. I've been here every day since I arrived. I've been thinking a lot about our time at UCLA. Remember the first baseball game we went to, when Bucky threw that perfect game? I thought it was cute when you told him to hit one out of the park for Arendelle, and he hit a homerun. Then Hans. We laughed for the entire top half of the 6th."

There was no movement or noise from Elsa. Anna sighed. Elsa's left arm was in a cast and was strapped across her chest. Her usual porcelain skin was yellow and greenish purple indicating healing bruises. She took the unconscious girl's right hand in hers and stroked her palm with her thumb. Elsa's hand was cold as usual. That was a good sign.

* * *

_After Bucky's amazing performance the team gathered at a local pub to celebrate. Chris and Bucky asked Anna and Elsa to meet them there. When they arrived it was already crowded. When the team arrived everyone went nuts. Bucky was the star. Everyone wanted to talk to him touch him. Chris and Bucky scanned the room for Anna and Elsa._

_Bucky spotted them across the room and they made their way toward them slowly through the crowd._

"_Elsa!" Bucky called out._

_Finally the two ball players reached the two girls. _

_Bucky held out a baseball for Elsa. "This is for you."_

"_What is this?" Elsa asked staring at the baseball and taking it from Bucky._

"_It's your homerun." Bucky replied. "I asked to get it from the guy who caught it. I signed it."_

_Elsa chuckled as she read what Bucky wrote. 'Hit out of the park for HRH Elsa, Princess of Arendelle. 5__th__ inning Perfect Game. Love, Bucky.' She looked at him. "Thank you. That was fun. I didn't expect you to actually do it."_

_Bucky laughed. "Neither did I! I can hit very well for a pitcher, that's why I am DH when I pitch, and sometimes I DH in between games. But I've never hit a homerun on demand like that."_

_Chris turned to Elsa. "So did you enjoy the game?"_

"_I did. It was so exciting!" Elsa replied. "It's going to be hard when I go back home. Baseball isn't popular in Arendelle."_

"_What sports are?" Chris asked not being able to believe that the sport he played since the age of two wasn't popular everywhere._

_Elsa gave Anna quick smile and then turned back to Chris. "Winter sports and rowing."_

"_Rowing? Really?" Chris asked. "I love rowing. Do you row? It's a great workout. I've never actually rowed out on the water though."_

_Elsa laughed. "It is a good workout. I row out in the fjord every summer."_

_Anna groaned. "Do you like to watch rowing, Chris? Please tell me you don't watch rowing."_

_Chris laughed. "No, Anna, I don't watch rowing." he replied. "I row on the machines in the workout room."_

_"Good. Elsa does, and it's boring. She made me go with her last season."_

_Elsa smiled. "You loved the company." she responded. "The new season is coming up soon. The first competition is in March down in San Diego. Want to go with me?"_

_Anna made a face._

_Bucky turned to Elsa. "So, Elsa you must love to ski."_

"_Cross country." Elsa replied. "But I love watching. I've always wanted to try my hand at jumping but my father would have none of that. He does allow my middle brother Johannes jump."_

"_Hey, I'm going to get something to drink. Do you girls want anything?" Chris asked._

"_Water for me." Elsa replied._

"_Can I have a Coke?" Anna asked._

"_Sure thing."_

_Chris walked off as the team manager tapped Bucky on the shoulder. He was wanted for an interview. He excused himself and walked away leaving Anna and Elsa alone in the back of the room until Chris returned with their drinks._

_Anna interlaced her fingers with Elsa's. Elsa gently squeezed. Anna had gotten used to how cold Elsa's hands always were. She liked her cold hands. They stood there happily just holding hands when Anna groaned. Elsa looked up and groaned as well. Hans emerged from the crowd and was heading toward them._

"_Anna, Your Majesty." He replied. "I should tell you to stay away from Chris and Bucky."_

"_Really? Why?" Anna asked._

"_Why? Because they're queer that's why. Rumor has it they're a couple." Hans replied. "Lovely ladies such as you should not be hanging around the likes of them, especially you, Your Majesty."_

_Elsa turned and glared. Anna noticed Elsa's hand growing colder._

"_Nice performance out there during the game, Hans." Elsa replied. "Thank you so much for the strikeout. It was very touching."_

_Hans grumbled. "Your Majesty, I am sorry. I tried to do my best for you, but I failed. Please forgive me?"_

_Anna felt Elsa's hand turn ice cold before Elsa pulled it away._

"_Hans, I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to impress me. Stop calling me 'Your Majesty'. It is not a compliment. Also as I have told you time and time again, I do not wish my Royal family ties to be an issue here. I am just Elsa Arendal. I do not wish to be addressed by any of my royal titles. Just Elsa." she replied. _

_Hans smiled. "Well then, my lady Elsa, I request that you join me for dinner tomorrow evening. I have reservations for two at Villa Blanca."_

_Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry. I already have plans for tomorrow evening."_

"_Nothing that cannot be rearranged I am sure." Hans replied. "I will not take no for an answer. You have turned me down twice already."_

"_I turned you down because I do not wish to go out with you." Elsa replied. "It is the same now."_

_"Oh, come now. What can be more exciting than having dinner with me? I assure you, my performance today is not typical."_

_"I told you already." Elsa replied firmly. "I have plans for tomorrow."_

"_May I ask what your plans are?"_

"_Practicing my piano, painting and preparing a few new recipes for dinner." Elsa replied. "They may not sound exciting to you, Hans, but I have been looking forward having time to myself all week. Call me selfish but I just want to be alone."_

_Anna smiled at Elsa. "May I come over?" she asked. "I love hearing you play. I can draw and paint with you. And you know how much I love eating. I can be your food critic."_

_Elsa kissed Anna on the cheek. "Yes, you may." She wanted to hold her hand but it was still ice cold._

_Hans pouted. "I want to come over. I love eating too."_

_At that moment Chris returned with a beer in hand for himself, a bottle of water for Elsa and a bottle of Coke for Anna. He shoved his team mate aside to stand in front of Elsa. "Excuse me."_

"_Excuse me." Hans replied sounding offended. "I am trying to talk to the princess."_

"_I'm sorry. I don't see a princess here, only Anna and Elsa." he responded turning to the girls. "Anna, your Coke, Elsa, your water. Is Hans bothering you?"_

"_Yes." Elsa answered. "Say, do you and Bucky have any plans for tomorrow evening? I'm trying out a couple of new recipes for dinner and that usually means I have too much for just Anna and myself. Would the two of you like to join Anna and me for dinner?"_

"_I would love to. Bucky and I never turn down food." Chris chuckled. "What are you making?"_

"_You will have to wait and see." Elsa teased._

_Hans interrupted. "Excuse me, you just said you wanted to some time for yourself and now you've just allowed Anna to invite herself, and now you're inviting the gay boys?"_

_Elsa turned to Hans. "Anna is my friend. She won't bother me when she's over." she responded. "She will merely sit there and listen to me practice my piano. She will draw and paint with me in silence. And she will stay out of my way as I prepare the food. You I do not know or care to know."_

_Chris perked up, choosing to ignore Hans and his 'gay boys' comment. "Something Norwegian? I've never eaten Norwegian food. The closest thing I've eaten in Swedish meatballs at IKEA."_

_Elsa laughed. "Actually, I was going to make kjøttkaker og surkål so now you have to come over."_

_"Wait, what? Shit cocker?" Chris asked._

_Anna put her hand to her mouth. Elsa burst out laughing. _

_"Anna, his pronunciation is worse than yours!" she laughed. "Not shit cocker, kjøttkaker. It means meat cakes. Kjøttkaker og surkål. Meat cakes and sauerkraut, although it's not the German kind. Because Anna hates mashed peas, I was going to try my hand with making mac and cheese. For greens I was going to make some sautéed spinach. And of course there will be boiled potatoes."_

_Bucky who had returned moments after Chris, made a face. "Ugh. No offense, Elsa, but I don't like boiled potatoes."_

_Hans looked to Elsa. "Can I say something crazy? I love boiled potatoes!"_

_"Can I say something even crazier?" Elsa responded. "_ _Dra til Helvete!"_

_Anna snorted at Elsa's response then leaned up to Bucky's ear. "Trust me; I said that too the first time Elsa served them to me. Norwegians are crazy about potatoes, so you have to have them. But let me tell you, Elsa's potatoes are to die for."_

_Elsa blushed. "Thank you."_

* * *

"motatow"

Anna perked up and snickered. "Elsa? Did you just say 'potato'? Why did you say potato? What you thinking about? I was told you've been saying 'Olaf'. Hungry are you?" Anna's stomach growled. "Great. Now I'm hungry and I want to eat potatoes."

* * *

**AN: I am happy that so many of you are enjoying this enough to follow to know when I update. The next chapter took longer to write than I had hoped. Please review to let me know what you are thinking. I'm not holding chapters hostage for reviews, but they do make me happy and it helps to know what you are thinking. Over 100 followers? *faints***


	7. Fun in the Sun

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 7: Fun in the sun**

_Elsa opened her eyes and looked to her clock. 9:00 it read. She yawned and stretched. She got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and an ice blue t-shirt. As she brushed out her hair and pulled it back into a simple pony tail and tied it with purple and green ribbons. She took a deep breath. She was surprised at how not nervous about her date considering how nervous she had been to ask her out. When she said 'dinner' she wasn't sure of what she wanted to do. So she was happy that Anna was willing to spend the day with her and willing to drive when she figured out they would spend the day at a park she had looked up. It seemed wrong to ask Anna but she didn't know how to drive. Anna didn't mind at all. She liked driving, she said._

_She walked out to the bedroom and thought to ask Anna over for breakfast. That wasn't part of the plan but it could start that way. She walked to the door and unlocked it. _No. Not this way. _Now she was nervous. She walked over to her couch where she had set purse and took out her cell phone. She dialed Anna's number and waited. After two rings Anna picked up._

_"Good morning, Princess Snowflake. Nervous?"_

_She tried not to sound nervous. "I'm hungry. Have you had breakfast? I - I ma - I am going to fix myself breakfast." Elsa replied. "If you haven't eaten yet, come over and we can get going after we eat."_

_"All right. I just got up. I'm going to shower and get dressed. Then I'll be right over." Anna responded._

_"Okay." with that, Elsa hung up her phone and placed it back into her purse. Elsa took the out phone again and dialed Anna's number again._

_"Olaf!" Elsa replied as Anna picked up. "Allergic to nuts?"_

_Anna laughed. "No. Why?"_

_Elsa hung up._

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Anna was brought back to the present by the sound of Prince Kristoff's voice.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

Anna turned to the young prince letting go of Elsa's hand. A soft whimper escaped the sleeping princess. "its okay, Elsa. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just letting go of your hand for now. Marshmallow is still watching over you."

Kristoff groaned and moved toward the bed. "I don't know why Ivar put that filthy stuffed dog so near my sister's head." he started to grab it but Anna slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare remove it." Anna responded.

"How dare you! You slapped my hand!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Oh shut up. Stop acting like a spoiled little prince and more like a loving brother." Anna responded. "Kai and Ivar care more about Elsa than you seem to."

Kristoff was insulted but kept his anger in check. This girl had some guts to slap his hand. He would not let it go, however. _My mother will hear about this you little bitch!_

"The stuffed dog looks silly sitting there. My sister is the Crown Princess of Arendelle!" Kristoff replied.

"She was holding it in the limousine. It obviously means something to her. So it stays."

"How do you know she was holding it?"

"Ivar and your mother told me." Anna replied. "And his name is Marshmallow."

"That's even more ridiculous than her stuffed snowman named Olaf. At least Olaf says his name when you squeeze him." Kristoff replied. "And how in the world would you know its name is Marshmallow?"

"Because I named it the day I gave him to her. His full name is Toasty Marshmallow." Anna responded.

"mmshmawrow" a sweet soft voice came from the bed.

Before either Anna or Kristoff could react to the noise coming from Elsa, Dr. Chen entered the room and told the both of them to leave.

Kristoff started to protest loudly. "I'm her brother. Prince Kristoff. I should stay. This girl should go. I say so."

Dr. Chen turned to the young prince. "I am the doctor and what I say goes. I will allow the both of you to stay but keep your voice down. I do not want you upsetting my patient." she replied.

"I stay. She goes." Kristoff replied.

"Your Royal rank means nothing to me." Dr. Chen replied. "If I were to decide which one of you stays which one goes, it is you, Your Highness, who goes."

"You cannot do that to me."

"I think that I can. Leave now, or I will call security. I will call you back in when I am through with my examination." Dr. Chen replied.

In a huff Kristoff turned to leave. Anna followed closely behind. She suddenly stopped when she thought she heard something.

"moluff. bancwake."

Anna looked at the doctor as she examined Elsa.

Dr. Chen turned to look at her. "Close the door, please and just stay back."

Anna did as she was told and took a deep breath trying not to hold her breath.

"She's been improving at a faster rate since you've been allowed to visit." Dr. Chen replied as she listened to Elsa's breathing. "As I suspected would happen when her parents both told me how excited their daughter had been the entire trip at the prospect of seeing you."

Anna smiled. "I think she's dreaming of pancakes." she replied. "She made pancakes for the first time the morning of our first date."

* * *

_Anna knocked on Elsa's door._

_"Come in." Elsa called from inside._

_Opening the door, Anna was in heaven as she was greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs, potatoes and pancakes._

_"Oh my god, Elsa. It smells so good in here." Anna replied setting her pack down and closing the door behind her._

_Elsa was in the kitchen. "Have a seat. The pancakes are almost ready." _

_Anna took her seat at the dining table. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, hash brown potatoes and toasted almonds. The almonds confused Anna, but it explained the question about the nuts. "You made bacon." she smiled. "Wait, no boiled potatoes?"_

_"Anna." Elsa replied as she set down a plate of pancakes and maple and chocolate syrup. "I made hash brown potatoes for you, and yes, bacon."_

_Elsa sat down across from Anna and took three pancakes for herself as Anna helped herself to some bacon, eggs and potatoes. Elsa helped herself to the bacon, eggs and potatoes as well. _

_"Oh, I forgot the toast. Do you want toast?" Elsa replied._

_"Butter."_

_Elsa got up and opened the refrigerator and took out the butter. She also grabbed the box of rye crackers, bringing them to the table with the butter. _

_Suddenly, Elsa screamed. A startled Anna dropped the fork she was holding and rushed to the kitchen._

_"Elsa, what's wrong."_

_"I forgot the coffee." Elsa was crying as she sat slumped on the floor. "I wanted everything to be perfect for you, Anna. I forgot the coffee. How could I forget the coffee? I make it every morning! How could I forget to make coffee?"_

_At her friend's side, she helped her up and embraced her in a warm hug. "Elsa, calm down." she responded. Anna tried not to laugh at her friend's nervous state knowing it no doubt would make things worse. She didn't blame Elsa for being nervous. It was their first date. It was probably something Elsa had never done before in her life. Anna had cooked breakfast before for her family. But not Elsa. The breakfast Elsa had prepared for her before were just what she was having, nothing special. But this time, Elsa had made breakfast for Anna._

_"Its okay, Princess Snowflake." Anna replied trying to comfort her friend. "I don't need coffee."_

_Elsa sniffled. "I do."_

_Anna hugged her tighter. "Let's make some together." she responded. "You can show me how to make it, so I can make some for you when you come over to my place next time."_

_"Okay."_

_In the kitchen Elsa pulled forward her coffee maker. She filled it with water and measured out her coffee. She looked at Anna and started giggling. She tried to cover it up by raising a hand to cover her mouth but she soon burst out into hysterical laughter as she turned on the coffee maker._

_"What is so funny?" Anna asked. "Are you laughing at me?"_

_Elsa tried to stop laughing. "No. Me. I don't know what's wrong with me." she replied shaking her head. _

_Anna hugged her. "You're nervous about our date." she answered. "It's all right. Do you know I actually stood in the middle of my bedroom naked for about ten minutes pondering what the heck I should wear today? I never do that! I just grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt or blouse and don't care if they match or not. Then I braid my hair."_

_Elsa took a deep breath as she finally managed to stop laughing. "I wasn't nervous until you knocked on the door."_

_The coffee was made. _

_"Do you want cream and sugar?" Elsa asked. "I drink it black unless it's some fancy drink at a coffee shop."_

_"If you asked me if I would like some coffee with my cream and sugar," Anna replied. "then the answer is yes."_

_Elsa giggled and opened the refrigerator and took out the cream. She handed it to Anna. Anna took the cream and mugs to the table as Elsa brought the coffee and the sugar._

_Anna looked at the mugs and laughed. "What's with these mugs?" she asked looking at the green and purple mugs with horrible images of a King and Queen on the balcony of the castle holding a small child wrapped in a ice blue blanket on them._

_Elsa snickered. "They are souvenir mugs from Arendelle celebrating the birth of the Royal Princess."_

_"You're silly."_

_"Why? Because I have souvenir mugs celebrating my birth or the fact that I'm using them?"_

_"Both."_

_"I have a collection of 'Arendelle souvenirs' back home that make my father cringe. The fact that I actually use these mugs and things makes my mother laugh." Elsa replied. "Not all of my collection is silly things like this, but most of them are. It's Arendelle Royal history. The oldest pieces in my collection are a couple of my namesake's coronation banners."_

_Finally the two of them sat down the breakfast Elsa had prepared. There were three pancakes for each of them. _

_Anna covered each of her three pancakes in butter and poured maple syrup over each of them. She was pleased by Elsa's choice of real maple syrup. "Real maple syrup and what are the toasted almonds for?"_

_"Put them on your pancakes," Elsa answered as she poured chocolate syrup on her stack of pancakes and sprinkling some of the almonds on top._

_"Chocolate syrup on pancakes?" Anna asked._

_"Why not?" Elsa asked as she sliced a bite sized bit and put it into her mouth. "Mmmm. Turned out better than I expected."_

_Anna took a bite of hers. "Oh wow. Almond pancakes. Elsa, how did you do this? I want to try yours with the chocolate syrup."_

_Elsa pushed her plate toward Anna. "Let me try yours."_

* * *

Dr. Chen finished her examination. She turned to Anna. "I am going to fetch the Queen and the Prince. You may return to Elsa's side."

Anna did just that as the doctor left the room. She loved how cold to the touch Elsa always was. She didn't like hot weather. She took her hand in hers again and gently squeezed it. "Elsa? Please? I know you in there. I'm beginning to ask myself if you will ever come back. Please? Please, come back. Come back to me." She let her tears flow. "You're my best friend, and so much more. I need you in my life, Elsa. I love you."

As Anna lifted Elsa's hand to her mouth to give it a kiss, Kristoff, followed by his mother entered the room followed by Dr. Chen.

"wamoo" came soft little groan from the bed.

"Mother!" Kristoff screamed. "She's hurting her."

Cecilia smacked her son on the back of his head. "Be quiet. Your father gave Anna permission to sit with your sister. I do not believe from the sound that has come out of your sister's mouth is any indication that Anna is hurting her. The only one in this room who is hurting her is you, Kristoff. Your tone is hurting your sister not Anna giving Elsa's hand a kiss. Now let the doctor speak."

Dr. Chen nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty." she replied. "Now, about Elsa. She is doing wonderful. I will be taking off the ventilator during the course of the evening. It is not a process of simply removing it. I am confident that she will be able to handle the breathing on her own, and there does not seem to be any evidence of infection or pneumonia, but the removal does have to be done slowly. Her body temperature seems to have dropped a bit, but from the physicians in Arendelle, that seems to be the norm with your daughter?"

Cecilia nodded. "Yes. Her temperature is usually one or two degrees cooler than the normal. It was of great concern when she was younger. She was a very annoyed little princess as she went through so many tests. They found nothing. As she grew older, they thought her low bodyweight was a contributing factor. That was not the case either. I am naturally quite skinny. She gets that from me. Top that with a high metabolism, she's skinny as I am. Does she eat? It's a question I get all the time. Believe me, my daughter eats just fine."

Anna snickered.

"Why are you snickering?" Kristoff asked angrily.

"Elsa can pack in a lot of food into that tiny body." Anna responded. "I've witnessed it many times."

Dr. Chen cleared her throat. "I want all of you to leave and have a hearty dinner. Rest up. If all goes well during the night, Elsa will be up and ready to see you in the morning. Should anything go wrong I will not hesitate to call you."

Kristoff looked at the doctor. "She's going to be damaged, isn't she?"

His mother gave her son a look. "Kristoff! What kind of a question is that?"

"That's what Jans says. People with severe head injury and trauma usually have brain damage." he defended. "She's going to need constant care and I just know you are going to give that task to me."

Dr. Chen looked at the young Prince. "That is true in some cases. But your sister's injuries as serious as they were, were not life threatening. Any kind of brain injury is taken very seriously. The head being shaken can cause injury to the brain, and her spinal cord could have suffered an injury. From the accident report, it appears that the blow to her head rendering her unconscious and causing her the head injury was from the impact the limousine made as it stopped suddenly with the second impact into a building. She must have been sleeping or resting on a pillow which absorbed the initial impact. Her brain had swelled but it healed nicely. The status of her rib and lung injuries was my main concern. Broken ribs and collapsed lungs can be quite painful as your mother and father can attest to. Elsa suffered much more in that department compared to your parents. I wanted to make her comfortable as she recovered. "

Anna tried to stifle a giggle as she looked to the stuffed dog lying next to Elsa's head recalling the day she had given it to her and the way she placed in on her shoulder to sit. _Marshmallow, you were sitting on Elsa's shoulder weren't you? Good boy! _

Kristoff growled at Anna. "What do you find so funny?"

"She was not resting on a pillow. It was Marshmallow." Anna giggled. "He was sitting on her shoulder."

Dr. Chen smiled. "Marshmallow? Is that the stuffed dog? Yes, that could have been the pillow." she replied. "Now, let us allow Elsa to rest. She has a big night ahead of her. Your Majesty, please return to your room. I want to give you a final examination. I believe I can discharge you tonight so you can return to the hotel and get a good night's rest before returning tomorrow morning to see your daughter. And I am sure, as a mother, you do not wish your daughter to see you in a hospital gown."

Cecilia nodded, and headed for the door shoving her youngest son out of the room leaving Anna at her daughter's side.

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand. Anna's stomach grumbled. "I didn't eat lunch." She laughed. "I've been sitting here all day thinking about our first date. That was so much fun! I think that was my favorite of all our dates, Elsa. You made me an 'American' breakfast. I had grown to love your 'Norwegian' breakfasts. But you made breakfast for me. That really meant a lot to me. I miss your cooking."

She looked at her friend, _no _she corrected herself_ girlfriend _as she lay there in the bed. "Your mother is going to be discharged today, Elsa. Isn't that great? Your father is still in the hospital, but I think it's because of his broken legs. Just broken, so don't worry about him not walking. But having not one but two broken legs away from home can be a bit of a problem." Her stomach growled again. "I think I need to go and eat dinner. I'll be here in the morning to see you, Princess Snowflake. I love you."

Anna stood up and leaned in closer to Elsa. She kissed her on the cheek and then turned to leave.

Just as she reached the door, she heard a soft voice.

"nyewamoo, anna..."

* * *

Anna was smiling when she emerged from Elsa's room. She was greeted by the Queen's guard Fenris. "Excuse me, Miss Anna." he replied. "Her Majesty has asked me to stay behind an invite you to stay with us at the hotel."

"Wait what? I can't do that. I mean, well, can I, really? I am not really running out of money but I am using my Arendelle fund. I'll keep to myself and stay out of the way. "Anna responded.

"The Queen insists."

"I guess I can't turn her down then." Anna replied.

"Both the His and Her Majesties insist actually. Being such a dear friend to their daughter and coming all this way when you learned of the accident, and raising money for all of them by donating to their charities, they wish to return the favor to you." Fenris replied. "Her Majesty wishes for you do join her for dinner."

"Now that I can do without hesitation." Anna laughed. "I told Elsa I was leaving because I was hungry."

Fenris lead her to the Queen's room. "Do not worry. Prince Kristoff has gone with Hjalmar, my guard partner. He was not at all pleased with his parents' decision to invite you. But do not worry, he received quite an earful from His Majesty about treating you well, and if he doesn't the King will hear it from the Queen as well as us, the guards. We care about Elsa as well."

* * *

Dinner with the Queen was absolutely delightful. The Queen had insisted Anna call her Cecilia. They had decided to return to the hotel and order room service from the room. The room was a rather large suite with three rooms that could be expanded by doors that opened to the suite next door, which it was to accommodate the guards. Despite having been laying in a hospital bed for a little over a week, Cecilia was tired. She longed to sleep in her own bed of course, but the hotel bed would do. It was certainly better than the hospital bed.

Kristoff and Hjalmar, the Queen's second guard returned just as Cecilia and Anna had finished their dinner. If the young prince was unhappy at the invite of Anna, he was now livid at the decision his mother was making about sleeping arrangements.

"Anna, why don't you stay in Elsa's room? My husband and I have one room. Kristoff I am sure has been using the other room." A nod from Hjalmar confirmed her assumption. "I am sure it's not the first time in slept in Elsa's bed, and Elsa won't mind. However, even at home, Elsa does not allow her brothers in her room." Cecilia was smiling.

Anna blushed.

Kristoff opened his mouth to say something but a quick look from his mother shut it and he stormed off to his room.

Cecilia shook her head at her son.

"Thank you, Cecilia." Anna replied. A hotel bed was going to feel a lot nicer than the hostel bed she had slept in during her stay. They had stopped at the hostel on the way for her to check out and grab her things. Deciding that she wanted to rest she went into Elsa's room.

Elsa's things were in the corner of the large room next to the window. Anna smiled noticing the colors of the two suitcases. The larger one was purple and the smaller one green. _The colors of Arendelle. _ There was also a black case which Anna assumed was her keyboard. So not to clutter the room and perhaps a bit of feeling close to Elsa, Anna put her duffle bag and backpack next to Elsa's things.

She flopped herself on the fluffy bed. _Shit. I was going to go to the laundry mat tonight. I don't have clean underwear or clothes for that matter. _ Getting off the comfortable bed she headed for the bathroom to look for a laundry bag.

"There's a robe!" she replied out loud as she took it off the back hanger. "I've never been to a hotel that supplied the guest's robes before." She took off the clothes she was wearing and put on the luxurious robe. Looking at herself in the mirror she laughed and resisted the urge to take a picture of herself. She thought of taking a picture for Elsa, but she just could not think of a way to top what Elsa had done.

She left the bathroom with the laundry bag she had found and dumped all her clothes inside. She exited the room and was greeted by Kristoff sitting on the large couch in the center of the room.

"Is that my sister's robe? You had better not be wearing my sister's clothes." he replied.

"No, it does not belong to your sister." Anna responded rather annoyed by the young prince. "It's a hotel robe. I found it hanging on the back of the door. Elsa's suitcases are in the corner of the bedroom. I would imagine however that your sister's robe would either be purple or green, the colors of Arendelle, or ice blue, her favorite color."

"What do you want?" Kristoff asked.

"From you? Nothing." Anna replied. "I just want to get my clothes washed."

Kristoff stared at Anna. "Well, you had better not be expecting me to do it."

"Of course not." Anna responded. "Actually, I wouldn't expect you to wipe your butt by yourself."

Someone in the room burst out laughing. It was male, and it wasn't Kristoff. No, Kristoff was so angry Anna thought his head might explode. Anna turned around to see who she assumed was the Cecilia's other guard. She snickered. Hjalmar was it? He looked like Thor. Anna thought. He had shoulder length blond hair. He as tall. And he had a muscular build.

"Are you in need of something?" he asked in a soft deep voice. "You have met Fenris. I am Hjalmar."

"Actually, I wanted to get my clothes washed. The hotel provides that service does it not?"

"It does. Give them to me. I will be sure that it is done. You need them by tomorrow, am I right?" Hjalmar asked.

"Yes." Anna replied. "I had planned on heading to the laundry mat tonight. Thank you."

She returned to the bedroom and decided she needed a bath. The showers at the hostel were tolerable at best. She liked to take a bath at least once a week. Showers were great but once in a while a soak in a hot bath was needed.

Once the bath was ready, Anna got into the tub.

* * *

_Kenneth Hahn State Recreational Area. Anna squealed as she parked the car, turned off the motor, opened her door and rushed to the passenger side opening the door for Elsa. Elsa chuckled taking Anna's extended had as she exited the car. _

_"I take it you approve of a picnic in the park?" Elsa asked. _

_"Like it? I love it! I've always wanted to have a good old fashioned picnic." Anna replied opening the trunk so Elsa could get what Anna now knew was the picnic supplies and edible goodies. "It's a perfect day for a picnic too. Not to hot and not too crowded."_

_From the front pocket of the pack, Elsa took out a bottle of sun cream. After applying it on herself she offered it to Anna who applied it on herself as well. _

_"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" Anna responded handing the sun cream back to Elsa. "I never remember sun cream and I regret it later._

_"I try." Elsa replied. "As Queen, I will have many things to keep on top of. I have a lot of things that I do back home as well to prepare for the day I take my father's place. But I can be forgetful too, as you witnessed this morning with the coffee. Are you ready? There are a few short trails we can walk before lunch."_

_Anna nodded as she took her camera bag out of the trunk. She noticed Elsa flinch. "Don't worry, Elsa. Just personal pictures. I won't post them on social media. Just pictures for you and me, okay? I'll delete anything you don't like."_

_"I trust you won't sell any photos to the paparazzi." Elsa replied._

_"Oh god. I didn't think of that." Anna replied. "Do you think we will be followed?"_

_"Actually, I don't think so. I haven't noticed any in a while. Let's just let it go and enjoy the day."_

_They walked hand in hand about the park. Anna suddenly gasped as they approached the large pond, lake? _

_"Oh my god! Elsa, do you know where this place is?" Anna asked in excitement._

_"Uh... um, I do not understand." Elsa responded._

_Anna pulled her hand away she gestured sweeping around the park. "Elsa! This is the park where they filmed episodes of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers! Come on! Everyone watched that right?" she said with enthusiasm Elsa had not witnessed before. "Oh mygod! Come on."_

_Grabbing Elsa by the hand again Anna took off running dragging the startled giggling Elsa behind her. Then she stopped. "We are having our picnic here." Anna announced stamping her foot down on a flat rock near the shore."_

_"Here?" Elsa asked._

_"Yes, here. This is the spot where Kimberly and Billy had their picnic. Oh please say you made fish and chips and have a red and white checkered blanket for us to sit on?" Anna squealed. "Oh wait. Did you watch Power Rangers in Norway?"_

_Elsa was laughing at her friend. "That would have been my brothers."_

_"Please don't say it was a show for girls."_

_"I'm not going to say that. Actually, I did watch it occasionally with my brothers when it was their turn in front of the television and I didn't want to read or draw." Elsa replied. "I played Rita Repulsa when my brothers wanted to play 'Power Rangers' and I always won. My Putties were not so easily defeated."_

_Anna burst out laughing. "You're kidding." she replied. "You're not kidding."_

_"I'm not." Elsa chuckled. "We all got to learn martial arts after it was banned. Jans took it seriously because he thought 'being a hero' he could call attention to himself but he couldn't handle the discipline it took. Jack just was having fun as usual. I took it as seriously as my studies would allow time for."_

_"Elsa, you never fail to amuse and amaze me. You are full of surprises." Anna replied as Elsa kneeled down to prepare the picnic spot. "I took martial arts as well for a while with a friend. Later I want you to show me your moves."_

_"You never fail to make me laugh." she replied inviting Anna to sit. "Even that first day when I got hit in the face with the door."_

_"Wait, what? You laughed at that?"_

_"Yes, afterward I did." Elsa replied. "I could not believe you almost did it a second time!"_

_"Sorry."_

_Elsa laughed. "You pretty much established from the moment I met you that you didn't give a shit about who I was, and reminded me that I wasn't in Arendelle anymore."_

_"Ah... You're welcome?" Anna chuckled as Elsa took out the blanket and prepared their picnic. Elsa's blanket was her favorite color, ice blue. "I should have known your blanket would be ice blue. Why did I even hope it would be red and white checked?"_

_For lunch Elsa prepared egg salad sandwiches, Caesar salad and potato chips. Each component was in a plastic container that stacked together neatly with its own blue ice coolant pack. She also pulled out another stack container set with glavlaks, sliced tomatoes, cream cheese and rye crisps for them to share._

_Anna squealed at how cute everything was packed. "Did you forget the drinks?"_

_Elsa pulled out two bottles of water. She held them for a moment before handing one ice cold bottle to Anna._

_Anna cracked open the bottle and downed about half of the ice cold liquid. "Ahhh. Nothing tastes better than ice cold water on a hot day." she replied. "You are going to have to tell me your secret to keeping it ice cold like that."_

_Taking a deep breath, Elsa cracked open her own bottle and took a swig. _ Should I tell her? _Elsa sighed._

_"It's a family secret." She didn't lie._

_They ate and took in the beauty of the park._

_"It really is nice out." Anna replied as she took a bite of the salad. "I like this park. I've always wanted to visit it."_

_"Because of the Power Rangers?" Elsa asked._

_Anna looked down sheepishly. "Yes."_

_"You should take a picture of us eating here."_

_"I should!" Anna laughed. Anna took out her tripod and set it up to hold the camera. She set up the shot and set the timer. "Are you ready? It's on a timer so just act natural."_

_Elsa smiled and started eating again. The picture was taken and Elsa laughed. "You must give me a copy of the picture so I can send it to my brothers. I want to see if they recognize this place."_

_When they were finished with the sandwiches, chips and salad Elsa placed the containers into her backpack. It was much lighter now without the food. She then folded up the blanket and they explored the park some more walking hand in hand. When Anna wanted more water, Elsa took another bottle from her pack. Again she paused before giving it to Anna. Anna cracked it open and it was ice cold._

_She took several swigs. Satisfied she put the cap back on and gave Elsa a glare. _

_"What?" Elsa asked._

_"It's ice cold again." Anna replied. "How did you do that?"_

_Elsa took a deep breath. "Promise you won't scream, get too excited, call me a freak, a monster, a spawn of the devil?"_

_Anna laughed. "Elsa, I'm serious. Don't joke around. It's just a simple question. How do you keep the water so cold?"_

_"I'm not joking." Elsa replied. "There are people in my kingdom that would likely lock me up, think I'm a freak/monster, and call me the spawn of the devil if they knew. As much as my father Adgar is loved, and as much as I, Elsa am loved, there are still those who are not so affectionate toward the ancestors which we are named after."_

_Elsa took the water bottle from Anna and held it in her hands and then gave it back. "Drink it."_

_Anna took off the cap and tried to drink it. "Elsa, it's frozen."_

_"Yup." Elsa replied. "I inherited 'the family curse'. From the start, I've been able to control it. My father has always accepted my power and helped me control it; use it, unlike Queen Elsa's father. The only time I lose control is when I get annoyed, angry or extremely mad. Sometimes when I'm very upset, I lose it as well. King Adgar the first meant well, but he didn't do a very good job."_

_Anna took Elsa by the hands. "Explains why your hands are always cold." she replied as Elsa nodded. "Elsa, I don't think you're a monster or a freak. I think it's kind of cool, no pun intended. It's like you're a mutant, an X-Man or something. I won't tell. And I will make it a point not to get you angry. I don't what to know what happens when you lose control." _

_"I'm kind of surprised that I didn't freeze the kitchen this morning. I guess my getting upset with myself was more nerves than actual fear."_

_Elsa looked down at her feet. There was ice forming around her feet. _Damn it. _She bit her lip and then looked up. She looked Anna in the eyes, and closed her eyes as she closed the distance between them. Their lips met in a tender kiss. When they parted they stared at each other and embraced each other. For that moment, everything was perfect. _

* * *

**AN: More followers? Thank you. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. For those who have asked. Elsa will wake soon.**

**Once again, please review. They make me happy. The next chapter is done, so this one goes up. When chapter 9 is done it chapter 8 will be posted. What do you want to happen? (past or present)**


	8. Beautiful Eyes

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 8: Beautiful Eyes**

Anna sat up against the pillows with her laptop. She logged on to Skype. She smiled happy to see 'goldie' was on line.

goldie - AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!

*GLOMP* GUESS WHAAAAATT!

annabanana - wow, zel. I am glad I'm in SF and not there. I can only imagine what that sounded like.

goldie - *laughs* sorry. but guesswhat? guess what happened?!

annabanana - well, I can only think of two things that would get that kind of reaction out of you. I know you haven't meet Princess Elsa, so I am guessing Flynn asked you a particular question?

goldie - yes! Oh my god, anna. I can't believe it! Eugene asked me to be his wife! And he officially said I could call him Eugene. I know he lets me, but he said that I could and likes me calling him by his first name! You know how long I've been waiting for him to ask me, right?

annabanana - yes. Flynn asked me how he should ask you I don't know how long ago.

goldie - wait. you knew he was going to ask me?

annabanana - no, I didn't. I knew he wanted to ask you. He asked me how he should do it since I was your friend. I told him that I couldn't tell him that. If he was serious, it should be all his idea. I had no idea how close he was to actually asking you.

goldie - you should ask Elsa to marry you. *laughs*

annabanana - I don't think I can

goldie - what do you mean? You love her don't you?

annabanana - yes. very much. we haven't seen each other than the occasional video chat in three years, but yes. I love her.

goldie - she feels the same, right?

annabanana - I think so. I rarely think of her as Princess Elsa, but in this case I think I would have to. so, I don't think I can ask her. I think she has to ask me.

goldie - oh. I hope she does. Then I can tell everyone that my best friend has married a princess.

annabanana - Zel, if that were to happen I would feel the same way Elsa did in school. I don't want that.

goldie - I know. You are and always will be my annabanana and Elsa is just Elsa. It's a rather sobering way to realize that the beautiful woman I've idolized for so long is as human as any of us.

so what have you been doing while you've been in SF.?

annabanana - nothing really. I've been spending most of my time at the hospital drawing or playing Pepper Panic.

goldie - I have been trying to catch up with you. you're on what level... 80? I'm currently stuck on 47. :(

annabanana - 87 and don't you give me that face miss Rapunzel 'I'm waiting for the next update on Candy Crush because I've reached the end of the map ahem level 680' Moore, while I'm stuck on 181.

goldie - you've given up haven't you?

annabanana - yes, and no. I haven't deleted the app. I don't want to and still play it. I'm not giving up. I just like Pepper Panic. You know, Elsa is on level 216 in Pepper Panic and I got her into it! and before you ask, no she doesn't play Candy Crush.

goldie - wait, Pepper Panic hasn't been released on mobile ... Elsa has a facebook account?

annabanana - ... yes, and I'm not going to tell it to you. but knowing that, I'm sure that you are going to check my friends and try to figure which one is her.

goldie - will I be able to find it?

annabanana - you're looking aren't you?

goldie - yes

wait! I think I found it. will you tell me if I'm right?

annabanana - *sigh* yes, but don't request to be her friend until I ask her.

goldie - does she get a lot of requests?

annabanana - not really, but she freaks out every time she does. She does have friends in Arendelle that she hangs out with. but she freaks out that stalkers will find her.

goldie - okay. Aingealag Frossen Her profile picture is a dog and the cover photo is a giant burger, wait, are those grilled cheese sandwiches for buns and red velvet cupcakes. everything else is not showing or missing.

annabanana - that's her. but then you wouldn't be able to have found it without knowing that I'm her friend.

goldie - probably not. I wouldn't have thought to look for the name Aingealag. do you think she will friend me? :(

annabanana - I think so. Just don't tag her or write on her wall too much. Other people see that. mentions are ok if you really want her to see something. And never call her 'princess' or 'Elsa'. If you address her on facebook, use Anya. She really does only use it for the games. but she will post things once in a while but I warn you, it's a lot of food porn or puppies and kittens. piano videos. I promise I'll ask.

goldie - why Anya?

annabanana - Aingealag is pronounce 'anyalahg' not 'aygeel-lag' (chuckle)

goldie - oh boy. I mutilated that one didn't I? But wait, when I said Elsa's full name you said you didn't know it.

annabanana - I didn't. I knew her name was Elsa. I knew Aingealag was her name. She told me she was going to use that as her facebook name and her family name which is rarely used which is 'Frossen'. She never told me the 'Idunn Henrika' part.

goldie - speaking of Elsa. How is she? How are her parents?

annabanana - her mother has been released. I am at the hotel with her, her son and the guards now. I'm no longer at the hostel. Elsa's father is still in the hospital. He has two broken legs. He can't move about yet.

Elsa is doing fine. The doctor is going to be removing the ventilator tonight so she can breathe on her own.

goldie - really? that's wonderful ... right?

annabanana - yes. I can't wait. Cecilia says she's going to let me in the room first.

goldie - Cecilia? hey now. isn't that the name of the Queen?

annabanana - yes, she insisted I call her that.

goldie - ^_^

so is her father "Adgar"

annabanana - not yet he gave me 'so you want to date my daughter' look/speech

goldie - oh dear

annabanana - it went well.

oh! Elsa's been mumbling. I've heard her.

goldie - that's great. has she said anything interesting?

annabanana - I think she's said:

motatow = potato

mmshmawrow = marshmallow

moluff. bancwake." = Olaf, pancakes

wamoo = love you

and my favorite! nyewamoo, anna = I love you, anna

goldie - oh my gosh! that's so cute!.

annabanana - she looked so so I don't know it was hard to look at her with the ventilator hooked up. her perfect face was bruised.. all green and yellow. it was worse than the bandit eyes I gave her the first time I met her when I let the door swing back to hit her in the face.

goldie - you are going to see her tomorrow. she's going to see you.

oh, I've got to go. Kim and Maggie are here to set up their display. try to sleep. you have a big day ahead of you.

annabanana - i'm too excited to sleep... I wonder if I can call for room service to send up some warm milk.. anyway, zel. good night

Anna turned to look at the clock. It was only 10pm. She wanted to sleep. She had a nice comfy hotel bed, not the lumpy hostel bed. All she could think about was Elsa.

* * *

_Elsa looked into Anna's eyes. They were a beautiful turquoise blue. She had never been close enough to notice the true color of Anna's eyes. They were a bit more green than blue but Elsa thought it might be due to the fact that Anna was wearing a green t-shirt._

_"You have beautiful eyes," Elsa replied softly raising a hand up to cup Anna's cheek._

_Anna blushed. Elsa's cold hand felt nice. "Your eyes are blue." Anna replied. "Oh my god. That was stupid. They're your eyes, so of course you know that they are blue. I meant they are really blue. I mean they are a nice blue. No, I mean they are blue. Oh god. I said that already didn't I? Of course they are blue. Wait. I said that already too. What I mean is they are blue. Oh dear. I'm rambling and repeating myself. What am I trying to say?"_

_Elsa removed her hand and giggled behind it. "That my eyes are blue? Yes they are. " she replied. "You are so silly. It's so cute when you ramble. I think I'm falling in love with you, Anna."_

_Anna rolled her eyes. "I feel so stupid." she replied taking a deep breath. "I ramble worse than ever around you sometimes. Does that mean I'm falling for your too and not just rambling but getting all nervous and tongue tied? What I mean is your eyes are blue as I've never seen before. Blue as in that kind of... um blue ice? Not to be confused with ice blue. Or wait, is that the same? Do you understand what I mean or am I not making sense and rambling again?"_

_"No, I understand. A reporter once commented about my eyes. Glacier blue he called them, the kind of blue that one finds in the deep crevasses of a glacier." Elsa replied. _

_"Oh, I like that." Anna sighed. "They are beautiful. I can definitely seeing myself getting lost in your eyes."_

_Elsa took hold of Anna's hand."Let's find some shade. We haven't had dessert yet." she replied with a warm smile. Her glacier blue eyes almost glowed when she was happy._

_Anna squeezed Elsa's hand and they walked through the park watching the kids playing. Soon they came upon the Japanese Garden. Elsa stopped. _

_"How about here?" she asked. _

_"Nice." Anna replied. "Want me to take out the blanket?"_

_Elsa smiled as she opened the backpack. "I got it. I don't want you to see what I have for dessert." She handed the blanket to Anna. "You can lay it out though." She pulled out a small lunch bag. _

_They sat down on the blanket. Anna was grinning with excitement. _

_"You and those little lunch packs." she laughed._

_"They keep things that need to stay cold, cold. And they prevent things from moving and getting messed up." Elsa responded as she took out a small rectangle box and two small cartons of milk. _

_Anna grabbed one of the cartons as Elsa revealed the contents of the box. Chocolate. But not just any chocolate. They were small little squares, each piece had a different pattern on it. Actually there were two of each pattern. Anna's eyes went wide. She knew those chocolates._

_"Oh my god, Elsa. Are those Compartés chocolates? I've been dying to try them!" _

_"I think that was the name." Elsa replied. "I found them online. When I went to the shop, it was like heaven. I got us five truffles I thought we could try together. I didn't try any chocolate. I wanted to try them with you. Are you ready?"_

_"I was born ready!"_

_Elsa named each flavor as they tried them. They drank the milk and giggled with excitement of each piece. Original dark, malted milk, cup of coffee, wine and Guinness._

_"Wow. I don't know which one I liked best." Anna replied. "I love that you love chocolate as much as I do."_

_Elsa drank the last of her milk. "My mother doesn't understand my obsession with chocolate."_

_Feeling full and as though they were in heaven after sharing the delicious chocolate, they laid back on the blanket. On their sides, they looked at each other, losing themselves in each other's eyes._

Anna sat up. She looked at the clock. 10:30

"Argh! It's only ten thirty?" she replied out loud.

There was a knock on her door.

"Miss Anna?" she heard Hjalmar reply. "You're laundry is done. Would you like me to bring it into your room?"

"Yes, please."

The Queen's guard entered and dropped of her clean laundry.

"Thank you."

Hjalmar bowed and left the room.

Anna emptied the laundry bag and folded her clothes. Unlike most people, Anna liked folding clothes. She laughed. Elsa hated folding clothes. She neatly packed them back in her duffle bag leaving out her pajamas which she took with her into the bathroom to change.

* * *

_Elsa sat at a table in a corner of the cafeteria eating a sandwich Anna had made her for lunch. She had her music manuscript notebook out in front of her along with a pencil and eraser. She wrote the notes in her head on the staves, pausing to 'play' the notes on the desk, take a bite of her sandwich, or drink her water._

_She did not notice the shadow creep toward her across the table as she picked up her pencil. She looked up to once again hear the melody in her head. She wrote a few notes in the bass clef and looked over the previous staves and closed her eyes._

_Suddenly her table rocked along with the sound of someone slamming a large book on the table. She opened her eyes with a startled scream to see her bottle of water spilling its contents. The water was heading toward her. She quickly lifted her notebook to save it from the moving puddle of water spilling off the table onto her lap._

_"Dritt!" _

_"You little bitch!"_

_Elsa looked up to see Hans across the table, his usual happy green eyes were dark with fury._

_"What the fuck is your problem?" Elsa asked clutching her notebook to her chest with one hand and standing up the now empty water bottle upright._

_"What the fuck is my problem?" Hans asked right back. "What the fuck is my problem? What the fuck is yours? Am I not good enough for you, you conceited little wannabe Queen? Because of you, I've failed too many of my music classes and I have been ruled 'academically ineligible' and will not be playing this week! And I may not be able to travel to Arizona next week if my grades do not improve."_

_Elsa put her notebook away in her messenger bag which had been sitting on a chair next to her. She then turned back to the angry Hans. "First of all, I am not a wannabe Queen. I am a Crown Princess next in line for the throne. Second of all, I do not want to be Queen. For me to be Queen would mean my father is no longer capable and abdicates to me, or something more tragic happens and I must take his place. I look forward to none of those scenarios." Elsa responded calmly as a result of years of training, but she could feel herself growing cold. "And how it is my problem you are failing your classes?"_

_"It's your fault because you refuse to help me!" Hans screamed._

_"I have not refused to help you. You do not want my help. You want me to do your work. There is a difference, and that is something I will not do." Elsa replied. "Why are you majoring in Music anyway? You don't know Justin Bieber from Ludwig Beethoven."_

_"Now you listen. I am here to play football. I am here on a football scholarship. I am not here to be the backup quarterback; I am destined to be the starter. I am destined to win the Heisman Trophy, sign a multimillion dollar contract with a team and lead them to the Super Bowl. But I can't do that without playing. I needed a major that would allow me to do that." Hans replied. "I do not need to graduate. I only need to get drafted by a pro team. But I need to play to show them that I am the best. Why won't you help me?"_

_Elsa sighed. "Because you are arrogant and lazy. You want everyone to bend over backward and do everything for you." Elsa replied._

_"HA! This coming from you."_

_"What are you trying to say? I do not understand."_

_"You are royalty. You have people bending over backward you to please you, servants to order around to do everything for you." Hans replied. _

_"I don't have everything done for me. I earned my right to attend this school and I am not on an 'athletic scholarship' to help me pay tuition. Every penny comes out of my father's pocket. Which I may remind you is more that 'out of state' tuition as I'm not only out of the state but out of the country, across the ocean. English is not my first language obviously, nor is it my second. I learned French before I learned English. And while I may be able to speak it fluently, I have trouble reading and writing it at times. I may not be the best suited to help. Will I _help _you? As I stated before, yes I will help, but I _WILL NOT _do your work for you which is what you seem to want me to do."_

_Hans smiled. "Why won't you let me take you out to dinner?"_

_"Because I am not interested." Elsa replied._

_"I see how you get along with Bucky." Hans responded. "You know you don't stand a chance with him, right?"_

_"I don't want a chance with him." Elsa answered. "Besides, he's taken."_

_Hans presented three tickets. "I know Anna loves football. Why don't you, me and Anna go to the game?" Hans replied. "I was going to give three of my brothers the tickets but if I'm not playing it's not worth their time to come. Afterward I'll treat you and Anna to dinner."_

_"I don't want anything from you. Anna doesn't need tickets. She goes with her parents." Elsa replied. Elsa was getting annoyed. Her water had spilled on her lap and now she wanted a drink._

_"You know, there are many girls who would love to go out with me." Hans responded another approach. "I know how to show a girl a good time. I am known to spoil a girl and really make her happy."_

_"Then why don't you ask one of them to dinner." Elsa replied dryly._

_"They aren't as beautiful as you, Your Majesty."_

_Elsa took a deep breath. _Deep breaths. Don't get angry. Let it go. _ She told herself. She could feel the water on her skirt starting to freeze. "Are you an idiot? You are not helping your cause, Mr. Markussen."_

_"Please, call me Hans." He replied. "Look, I need to pass the test we have on Wednesday. If I pass it I can make the trip to Arizona. Since I'm not playing, and Anna will be at the game, why don't we get together for a study session? You can make me dinner afterward."_

_"Wait, did you say I could make you dinner? What happened to taking me out for dinner?" Elsa asked._

_"I remembered that you can cook. You cook for Anna all the time. You invited Bucky and Chris over that one time." Hans smirked. "I love a good home cooked meal and a girl who can cook for me."_

_Hans did not see the auburn haired girl with two braids approach Elsa from behind until she hugged Elsa around the waist resting her head on Elsa's shoulder._

_Anna kissed Elsa's neck and whispered in her ear. "Hey there, Snowflake. I'm hungry. Want to hit the food trucks tonight?"_

_"Excuse me." Hans replied. "I am speaking to Elsa."_

_Anna looked up. "Okay. Sorry. Continue." She did not release Elsa from her embrace. She ran her hands across Elsa's stomach, thumbs sneaking caresses of the underside of her breasts. She noticed a small patch ice around Elsa's chair and on her lap. "Elsa. Ice. Lap. You, okay?"_

_Elsa giggled at the way Anna was speaking._

_"This is a private matter." Hans replied. "Leave._

_"All right. If Elsa want. Anna leave. Elsa want?" Anna asked, getting bolder with her thumbs.  
_

_"No. Stay. Mr. Markussen was just leaving." Elsa answered giggling. "Anna! That tickles."  
_

_"So are you going to help me study or not?" Hans asked. "I do not see what you find so funny. Anna, you are not welcome. You are a distraction."_

_"Elsa say Anna stay. Anna stay." Anna replied._

_Elsa sighed. "I am meeting Belle and Ariel in the library Saturday at one. If you are serious about studying for the test on Wednesday you may join us as we are doing just that." she answered._

_"Aw, man." Anna replied. "You are studying Saturday? I was hoping we could go out to Grill 'Em All again for burgers."_

_Elsa turned to look at Anna. "You aren't going to the game with your parents?"_

_"Nope. One of my cousins is in town so they are taking him." _

_"Well, Ariel has to pick up her fiancé from the airport at 5 so we are wrapping things up at 4 at the latest. Belle has a date she needs to get ready for. We can drive out to Grill 'Em All for dinner. There are still a few burgers I have yet to try."_

_Anna hugged Elsa tighter and sniffed her. "You smell nice today." she replied. "What are you wearing?"_

_"Chanel. Coco Mademoiselle."_

_"I like. Wear again." Anna smiled. "And only that..."_

_"Anna!"_

_Hans cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Miss Anna Kenda; you should keep your hands of Her Majesty."_

_Anna released Elsa from her embrace. "I beg your pardon?"_

_"I said that you should release Her Majesty, which you have. Thank you." Hans replied. "After the study session, she is having dinner with me. Kindly stop making passes at Her Majesty as you are not her type. She does not fraternize with your kind."_

_"What?"_

_"Homosexuals. Her Majesty does not fraternize with homosexuals." Hans replied._

_Anna looked at Hans then to Elsa. Elsa had her face buried in her hands. She turned back to Hans. "You just don't give up, do you? Saying Elsa doesn't fraternize with homosexuals? Haven't you noticed that she's good friends with Bucky? You told us yourself that we shouldn't hang around Bucky and Chris because they were gay. Rumor was that they were a couple. You were right about that. They are." Anna replied. "And why do you insist on calling Elsa, 'Majesty' when it should be 'Highness'. You aren't helping your cause. I believe we went through this before. You think you are complimenting her by calling her 'Majesty' when you are actually insulting her."_

_Elsa began to cry. She wished she had her guards with her. Hans would have been dealt with long ago. She didn't know what to do. Anna noticed her friend's tears. She wrapped her arms around her friend again. She was colder than usual._

_"Now look want you have done!" Anna replied with a bit of anger in her voice. "Mr. Hans Markussen, the man who made Princess Elsa cry. What have you to say for yourself."_

_Hans looked at Anna. "Me? It wasn't me. It is you who has made the Princess cry."_

_"I believe she said I could stay and you must go." Anna replied._

_"Because I do not wish to upset Her Majesty any further, I will take my leave." Hans responded. "Elsa, I will see you Saturday." With that Hans left._

_Anna watched until he was out of earshot. "Boy, what an idiot."_

_Elsa broke down. "He says I am responsible for his being ineligible to play on Saturday because I won't help him. He doesn't want help. What he actually wants is for someone to do his work for him."_

_"That's dumb." Anna replied._

_"But what if he goes to the press?" Elsa replied._

_"He won't. He just talks big. He thinks he's all that but he's not." Anna responded. "Clint said that he asked him to show him how to shoot a bow so he could make moves on Merida. I was telling him about your problems with Hans. He says Hans is always looking for a way to step over people to get to the top. Clint sighed and said that he's so determined because 'dated a Royal Princess' would look good on his personal resume."_

_"Thank you for sticking up for me, Anna. I usually have my guards to take care of people like Hans. He was beginning to upset me to the point where I was afraid of losing control. You arrived at the right time to calm me down. Do you think I can ask one of the guys to keep an eye out for me at the library?"_

_"Of course. Bucky or Chris would be too obvious. I'll ask Clint or his girlfriend Bobbie. And don't worry if it's Bobbie. She can take care of herself and take out Hans if she has to. She's probably a better martial artist than Mulan."_

_"Thank you, Anna."_

_Anna smiled and looked Elsa in the eyes. She was lost in her glacier blue eyes. She loved those eyes. "I love you, Elsa."_

_Their lips met in a sweet soft kiss._

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes. Tan fur filled her vision. She smiled. "Marshmallow. Heisann."

Anna stiffened at the sound of Elsa's sweet voice. She had dozed off. She sat up straight. "Elsa!"

Elsa rolled over a bit painfully. Her blue eyes glowed with happiness. "Anna."

* * *

**A/N: Hello new followers. It makes me happy that so many of you are enjoying my story enough to follow. And those who have favorited? *HUGS* I don't know what to say. Once again, thank you. I do not hold chapters or writing hostage for review, but it does help to inspire me. The way my mind tends to work the strangest things inspire me in ways I never expected so your reviews mean a lot.**

**Slight cliffhanger? Sorry?**


	9. Warm Hugs

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

**NOTE: there will be =Norwegian dialog= while the Royal family will obviously understanding but Anna does not. Since the dialog is important and more substantial than in previous chapters, I feel the need to =designate it this way=**

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 9: Warm Hugs**

Elsa smiled weakly. She was still incredibly sore. "How did Marshmallow get here?"

"Ivar brought him here. He rescued him." Anna replied. "Um, do you remember what happened.?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "I don't, but I do. I don't know what happened. I can assume what happened. I was in the limousine. I had Marshmallow on my shoulder. I was thinking of you. I was going to see in a matter of hours and I was so excited. I was meditating to calm myself down before I gave myself a heart attack. Seriously, I was that excited. I was going over Music Box Dancer in my head, going over improvisations I could play for you. I remember the hearing my mothers scream, and then I hit the window squishing Marshmallow. He fell to the floor. I pouted and hit the window again. There was extreme pain and I blacked out."

A tear rolled down Anna's cheek.

"Please don't cry, Anna. I'm okay." Elsa replied.

"But I came so close to losing you without telling you how much I love you." Anna cried. "I should have taken you up on at least one of your offers to fly me to Norway with you or to visit you. I just didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of you."

Elsa extended her right hand the best she could. "Anna, I've never thought that. I wanted to pay for you because I could. It wasn't to flaunt my money. I just wanted you with me. I never once thought you were taking advantage of me. You were and still are my friend. I've been with your family and friends many times. I just wanted to share my world with you. I have 'normal' friends in Arendelle. We wouldn't have spent all our time in Arendelle in the palace. One of my friends, Sofia is getting married this winter. She's asked me to be her Maid of Honor."

"I almost had enough money to spend or fly out. But I some of it and now I don't have enough." Anna replied.

"What did you spend it on?"

"You."

"You don't have to spend money on me. I just like spending time with you." Elsa replied.

"Exactly, Elsa. That's why I spent it." Anna replied. "I bought a plane ticket, paid for a room at a hostel for a little over a week, food, laundry, clothes as I only packed for a couple of days in my rush. Forgot my toothpaste and hair brush. You know what a rat's nest my hair is in the morning, and I can never have enough hair ties."

"Dr. Chen said I've been here for a little over a week. You've been here the entire time?" Elsa asked her eyes tearing up.

"Yes. The entire time. I've been coming to the hospital every day, Elsa, hoping I would be allowed to see you because" Anna replied taking Elsa's hand and raising it to her lips to kiss. "I love you, Elsa Idunn Henrika Aingealag Frossen."

Elsa smiled. "I've never heard my name pronounced like that, Anna. And you've learned to pronounce it perfectly. I like hearing you pronounce my name, Anna Ewangelina Kenda. Come closer."

"Why?" Anna teased.

"Why? Because I am Elsa, Crown Princess of Arendelle, and I command you to kiss me."

Anna smiled. "And if I refuse?"

"I will freeze your sexy arse, now kiss me."

Anna laughed as she leaned in for a kiss. Elsa's lips were as soft as she remembered. Their kiss was tender yet passionate. The time they spent apart melting away.

When they parted, Elsa chuckled. "I am glad I am and always will be 'just Elsa' in your heart, Anna." She took a deep breath. "But I need to know. Are you prepared to love Princess Elsa as well?"

"I honestly don't know. But what I do know, Elsa is that I love you and I don't know what my life would be without you in it." Ann replied. "I will admit, Princess Elsa scares me a bit. Maybe that's why I never took you up on your offers to fly me to Norway."

"Come here." Elsa replied kissing Anna again. Gently parting Anna's lips with her tongue she smiled as Anna welcomed her. Still tender and passionate, Elsa this time kissed the her love with hungry that would never truly be satiated.

Anna pulled away, with tears in her eyes. "Elsa..."

"Anna, behind closed doors, Princess Elsa is the same goofy, food loving girl who you loves to cuddle and kiss you." Elsa replied. "I don't care what they are going to say. Out in public I am going to hold your hand and keep you at my side."

They closed the distance between them and kissed again.

Elsa pushed Anna away gently as sighed heard the foot falls of her mother and brother, and the slight squeak of what she assumed was a wheel chair. Their private time was over.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I feel strange talking to my family in English. I'll translate or tell you later, okay?"

Anna smiled and kissed Elsa on the cheek as Cecilia entered pushing the wheelchair in which her husband was sitting, followed by their youngest child, Kristoff. She let of Elsa's hand and helped her shift in her bet to face forward. She then found the remote for the bed and maneuvered the bed to sit her up.

=Mama! Papa! You are all right! Hello, Kristoff.= Elsa replied with excitement. =Papa, your legs...=

=Just broken, Elsa. Both of them.= Her father replied. =Dr. Chen says the bones need to heal. Then I must go through physical therapy.=

=You should arrange to have it in Los Angeles. That way Anna can go home, and I can stay with her and watch over you.=

Adgar chuckled. =Elsa!= he smiled at his daughter.

Kristoff looked at his sister, then at Anna who was holding his sister's hand. He turned to his father. =Father, why is that girl here. This should be family time.=

=Anna is family, Kristoff.= Adgar replied. =She is your sister's girlfriend=

=I don't approve.= Kristoff replied.

=You don't approve of Anna or you don't approve of your sister having a girlfriend?=

=Both.=

Elsa smiled. She noticed Anna's confused expression. "My father is telling my brother that you are my girlfriend and family." she translated squeezing Anna's hand.

"Really? I knew I heard my name, and girlfriend."

"You're learning Norwegian?" Elsa asked.

"I'm trying. My pronunciation still sucks. But I can say _kjøttkaker og surkål. _I think of all the food you made, that was one of my favorites. It makes me sad that I can't find anywhere that makes it. And what was your father chuckling about before he 'scolded' you? I heard my name again and Los Angeles."

Elsa chuckled behind her hand. "He has to go through physical therapy. I suggested he do it in Los Angeles so you can go home, I could stay with you and I could watch over him."

Anna laughed.

=Elsa!= Kristoff responded. =You aren't even listening to me.=

Elsa kissed Anna's hand before turning to her brother. =No. I was not. I am sorry.= Elsa admitted. =What were you saying?=

=I was saying that you can't have Anna as your girlfriend. You are the Crown Princess and it is your duty to produce an Heir to the throne.=

=Since when do you give a shit about 'royal duties' Kristoff? All you care about are the lame pack animals in the stables that you seem to collect! You could actually make yourself useful by tending to the horses. But no, you collect all the lame, injured and sick animals.= Elsa responded. =There isn't enough room in the stables for them. You need to do something about them. When you've nursed them back to health, put them back to work. When an animal is sick, you have to quarantine them. You can't keep them with the others.=

=But they need company.= Kristoff replied.

=They don't need company, you idiot. They need care. I hold you responsible for the death of my beloved horse Maximus last year. I told you to keep that sick reindeer out of _my horse's stable_ but did you listen? NO, YOU DID NOT!=

Elsa started coughing. She started crying. Her ribs hurt. Her crying caused her to hiccup. More pain. Anna stood up and poured her some water. She rubbed her back to calm her down. She noticed Elsa's mattress was frozen. Elsa took the water and sipped it.

Anna didn't know what the siblings were talking about. She looked to Elsa's parents.

= I cannot believe that you are still upset about that. That was a year ago.=

=Yes, I am still upset. I am upset because you did not seem to care about him, only your sick reindeer. Matthias presented him to me as a graduation gift upon my return to Arendelle. He was born the previous summer. He was only two years old, just coming of age! I was preparing him for a saddle so I could ride him when you put that stupid reindeer in his stable.=

=Don't call my Sven stupid. He's smarter than your dumb horse!= Kristoff spit. =Besides, Mattias gave you another one, so don't cry about losing Maximus! You spoiled first born. And who names a horse Sitron?=

=At least I don't eat carrots after Sitron took a bite like you do with Sven. Do you know how disgusting that is?= Elsa responded. =I do not know why I am so surprised that you do that since you still pick your nose and eat your boogers. There is a reason you haven't been trained to take the throne.=

Anna chuckled. "I'm sorry, Elsa. You sound upset. But I think I can make out that you are talking about a horse. Sitron. Doesn't that mean 'lemon'?"

"Yes. I named my horse Sitron. Lemon in English. He is very spirited horse but gentle and goofy." Elsa squeezed the hand she realized she was still holding. "Matthias said he was just like me. Beautiful and goofy. He would have been a perfect horse in the equestrian unit with the right rider, but he felt that he was also just right for me. Maximus was also given to me by Matthias. He was high strung and stubborn if he didn't like you. He liked only two people. Matthias and me. "

Kristoff continued his argument with his sister. =You are just jealous that your beloved Maximus wasn't strong enough to fight off the illness like Sven was.=

=HE SHOULD NOT HAVE HAD TOO!= Elsa cried. =He was a horse, not a reindeer!=

Adgar finally interrupted his eldest and youngest. =Elsa, please do not yell. Take it easy. You just woke up. This is a hospital.=

Elsa started to cry. Kristoff snickered.

=That is enough, Kristoff=

Although she didn't know what exactly what was going on, Anna leaned in closer to Elsa.

=Elsa is right. You should not have had that sick reindeer in the stable with her horse. Your animal collecting is getting out of hand and you should do something with the now healthy ones. You cannot bring every sick animal to the palace.=

=But they need help!= Kristoff whined. =I cannot believe you are so heartless.=

Cecilia turned to her son. =Your father is not being heartless. He is right. What if your sister's horse Maximus had not been the only horse affected? You could have compromised the entire equestrian unit. And have you ever comforted your sister about her loss? You know how much she loves horses.= she replied. =You know that I care about animals very much, young man. That is what this tour about the United States is all about, to raise awareness about animal cruelty and care. There are many people willing to care for animals, but lack the facilities to properly do so. How is it caring for a sick animal when you have many other sick animals and you put a healthy one with the sick and that one gets sick as well?=

Elsa was not paying attention to her parents or her little brother. Her attention instead was focused on the auburn haired beauty beside her.

"I can't wait to get out of here, Anna. My arm itches." Elsa groaned.

Anna scratched the arm of the hand she was holding. "Better?"

"No." Elsa pouted. "My other arm."

"Why am I not surprised your cast is purple and dark green?" Anna grinned. Elsa smiled. "Let me guess, they didn't have the right blue?"

Elsa giggled. "I don't know why it's purple and green. I'm happy it is though. " she replied. "Ivar or Kai must have picked the colors for me."

"Is it all right to scratch it?"

"I don't know." Elsa pouted. "It's making me crazy."

Anna stood up and gently scratched it. "Better?" she asked hovering over her.

"That feels good. But it's not what is driving me crazy. Now that the itchy is gone, I realize that is not what is driving me crazy." Elsa replied grabbing Anna by the front of her shirt. "It's you!"

"Elsa, you are such a goof. UGH!" she was suddenly pulled down.

"Fy fæn! som gjør vondt" Elsa exclaimed shoving Anna off her causing Anna to fall to the floor. All eyes were on her. She was looking down at Anna. "Oops. Sorry, Anna"

On the floor Anna looked up to see the glaring angry eyes of Kristoff. Cecilia was looking at her daughter trying not to laugh. Elsa's father had his face in his hands. shaking his head.

"What are you trying to do?" Kristoff responded lunging toward Anna.

Anna scrambled under the bed.

"Kristoff! Back off. It was me." Elsa cried out, in English, her mind still focused on Anna so she spoke English. "I wasn't thinking. She put too much pressure on my ribs when I pulled her down on top of me. She didn't do anything. All I wanted to do was ravish her lips, her mouth..."

=Elsa Idunn Henrika Aingealag Frossen!= her father exclaimed, scolding her before she could finish.

Elsa started laughing. "Anna?"

"I'm not coming out from under this bed." came the embarrassed voice of Anna.

"I'm sorry, papa." Elsa replied looking back to her father sheepishly.

Cecilia burst out laughing. "Serves you right, you silly girl." she responded. "Kristoff, back away. Let Anna come out from under the bed."

"She hurt Elsa!"

"See? I'm not coming out, Elsa." Anna replied. "Besides, my butt hurts now."

Now Elsa's father was laughing. "Cecilia, take Kristoff out of the room. Elsa, we are going to leave now. Breakfast will be served soon. Behave yourself, please? Remember your place. You are in a hospital. We wouldn't want the staff to report to the press and cause a scandal now would we?"

"Yes, Papa."

When her parents and brother had left the room Elsa sighed. "Anna, you can come out now. My family is gone."

Anna crawled out and saw no legs or wheels. She stood up. "I didn't understand or was paying attention to most of what was being said. But what your father said as he left? Your family is a bit whacky. Nothing compared to mine of course, but I can see where you get your goofy streak. I can see what a scandal it would be if the press were ever be allowed 'behind the castle walls!' in some kind of a special on reality television."

Elsa looked at Anna with wide eyes.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" Anna asked.

"I can just imagine your family running wild in my beloved kingdom. Poor Arendelle wouldn't know what hit them." Elsa laughed.

"Did I hurt you when I fell on you?" Anna replied changing the subject. "What did you say in Norwegian?"

"Holy fuck! That hurts."

"And then, what you said to Kristoff about wanting to ravish me?"

Elsa laughed. "You should have seen how red my brother was getting. Seriously, I just wanted to hold you and kiss you. I wanted you to hug me. I guess that wasn't such a good idea."

"No it wasn't. You could have just asked, you know." Anna replied.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have been as much fun. And I was getting bored of listening to my mother and brother arguing. And I wanted to have some fun."

"I think you are having too much fun, young lady."

"You sound like my father saying that."

"He scolded you with your full name. That even made me cringe. He used the family name."

"Yes. That meant he wasn't entirely mad. Our family name is really rarely used. We have been for centuries been know as the 'House of Arendelle'. A talk popular talk show host once went out with me, I was dressed down and I asked what Princess Elsa's last name was. No one got it right. I found it hilarious. If my father had been really mad he would have said 'Princess Elsa Idunn Henrika Aingealag, Crown Princess of Arendelle, Duchess of Nordfjell'."

Anna snickered. "I've seen that kind of thing here. What were some of the answers? Did anyone get it right? Did you ever do anything that caused your father to call you by your full titles and names?"

"No. Not one. Oh, and no one realized I was Princess Elsa either. Some had some very colorful things to say about me, good and bad. I then introduced myself to them." Elsa replied. "My father got a kick out of it at the prescreening before it aired. Most people just had no clue what our last name was. Most said Arendelle or Arendal. Some said Nordfjell, which means North Mountain. That is where Queen Elsa built her ice castle. Only once... and I would rather not recall that incident."

There was a quiet knock. "Breakfast." the voice of a young woman replied before entering. Carrying a tray, she maneuvered the bed tray towards Elsa and set it down.

Elsa looked at what was on the tray and pouted. Beef broth, apple juice, hot water for tea, a prepackaged tea bag and fruit flavored gelatin.

Anna started laughing as she made the tea for Elsa.

"Not funny. I'm hungry." Elsa pouted. "I want bread and gravlaks."

"Aww. No bread and gravlaks for Elsa." Anna replied as she peeled back the foil seal on the apple juice. "You just woke up from being unconscious for a week. You've been fed via IVs. Your system may not be ready for solid food so you start with a liquid diet. When you are ready to eat and get out of here, I'll take you to Hog Island Oyster Co and we will pig out on oysters. Now drink up."

Elsa sipped the tasteless chicken broth. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes. I ate at the hotel."

"You didn't have bread and gravlaks did you?" Elsa asked.

Anna chuckled as she poured herself a cup of water from the pitcher on the small stand at the head of Elsa's bed. "No, I did not have bread and gravlaks. You are just darn set on having that for breakfast aren't you?"

"It's one of my favorite foods. Gravlaks was one of the first things out of my mouth when our cook Ingrid asked me what recipes to write down so that I could try to make while I was away at college."

"The first time I ever had them was with you."

"Really?" Elsa asked grabbing Marshmallow and looking at the stuffed dog. "That was when you gave me this guy. That Christmas? With your family? I think that was when I started to fall in love with you."

* * *

_The drive up to Anna's family mountain cabin was about two hours. The first hour was spent listening to Elsa's music. Anna had expected nice classical piano or pop music, instead Anna was introduced to loud, mainly because Elsa insisted on playing it loud, head banging Norwegian Black Metal._

_"ELSA, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Anna yelled._

_ Elsa didn't answer. _

_"ELSA!"_

_"WHAT?" Elsa screamed._

_"I SAID, WHAT THE -"_

_Elsa turned the volume down in mid-sentence._

_"-HELL IS THIS?" Anna shouted over the now quiet music. "Elsa!"_

_"What?" Elsa replied smiling innocently._

_"What the hell are we listening to?" Anna asked. "This is not what I expected you would play when I said you can have to first hour."_

_Elsa chuckled. "What did you expect?"_

_"Oh I don't know. Classical perhaps? But not this. What the hell is this?" Anna laughed._

_"Norwegian black metal. My two favorite bands are Enslaved and Immortal. Enjoy." Elsa replied cranking the volume back up._

_It was going to be a long drive._

_Finally Elsa's hour was up. Anna was deaf and happy that Elsa turned the music down and unplugged her iPod. _ _She smiled. "Your turn."_

_"What?" Anna asked._

_"I said - wait. Very funny, Anna."_

_Anna laughed. "Seriously. I think I'm deaf. But after a few songs I kind of liked it, I think, sort of. I had no idea what they were saying even when they sang in English. Please don't make me listen to that again." _

_Elsa laughed. "I won't if you really don't like it. Or I will but without cranking the volume up. I got hooked on black metal from my brother Jan." she replied. "Now what is your choice of music?"_

_"Musicals. Do you like Phantom of the Opera?" Anna asked._

"_OH! I love Phantom of the Opera." Elsa replied much to Anna's delight.._

_"Great. Let's sing along. You can sing Christine's part and I'll sing the Phantom." Anna replied scrolling through her playlists with the steering wheel controls._

_"Um, Anna?" Elsa replied._

_"What?"_

_"I only know it in Danish." Elsa replied._

_"Wait, what? Danish?"_

_" I saw it in Denmark."_

_Anna laughed. "Well, this will be interesting. Just sing, okay?" _

_"Okay."_

_The familiar music began. Anna was anxious to hear Elsa sing. She did not sing listening to her black metal and even if she did, she wouldn't have considered that singing. Elsa's speaking voice was so soft and melodic Anna was sure her singing voice would be just as beautiful._

_"Han sang hver nat for mig i søvnens favn.  
Hans stemme hvisked blidt og ømt mit navn.  
Er det en drøm igen - kun tankespind?  
Jeg sanser Operafantomet her, dybt i mitt sind_._" Elsa sang._

_Anna smiled. _ Heaven.

_**"**__Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind." Anna responded._

_"__Dit ansikt skræmmer hver ved første blik.  
Du synger gennem mig"_

_"It's me they hear"_

_They continued until the end, Elsa singing in Danish, Anna in English. Elsa even hit the high notes at the end._

_They burst into laughter as Music of the Night began to play. _

_"That was fun." Anna replied. "You sing beautifully. I so did not expect you to hit those notes at the end."_

_"What's next?" Elsa asked. "I want to hear you sing more."_

_"Disney?"_

_"Sure. I know most of those in English and Norwegian. Some only Norwegian. I'll sing in English with you."_

_Anna dialed up her Disney playlist. "We will start after lunch. I'm hungry." she replied as she pulled off the highway into a small town along the way._

_The rest of the drive up was filled with fun music with both Anna and Elsa knew well. They both belted out the familiar and classic songs. Duets they instantly fell into singing a part. On occasion just like Phantom of the Opera, Anna sung in English while Elsa sung in Norwegian._

_At a gas station in town, Anna stopped to gas up her car. She switched her iPod to play from a small Bluetooth speaker. When they reached the Kenda family cabin, Anna pulled into the driveway. Her mother was outside tending to the garden. Anna and Elsa opened the doors of the car continuing to belt out the final stanza of the song._

_Anna's mother was cringing at the all too familiar music coming from her daughter's speaker as they emerged from the car. Anna stopped singing and smiled to let Elsa belt the final two lines on her own._

_"La det storme her, Litt frost gjør meg ingenting uansett." Elsa slammed the door._

_Anna burst out laughing at Elsa's timely door slam._

_"What was that?" Anna's mother asked._

_"Norwegian." Anna answered walking around the car. "Mom, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is my mom, Adela."_

_"Oh, hello. Norwegian?" Adela asked._

_"Nice to meet you," Elsa replied politely with a curtsey. _

_Anna looked at Elsa. "Elsa? Did you just curtsey?"_

_Elsa giggled behind her hand. "Yeah. I did. Habit." She turned back to Anna's mother. "Yes, I am from Norway. I am attending school here in America."_

_"A curtsey. I don't think I've witnessed a proper curtsey like that in person. Anna, this young lady has proper manners. You should learn from her."_

_"Pfft. You should see her pig out on a big juicy burger, then you tell me who has the manners." Anna replied. "Princess, indeed."_

_"Princess?" Adela asked._

_"Nevermind." Anna replied turning back to Elsa opening the trunk of her car."Okay. Let's get our stuff into the cabin and then head out to the market so you can pick up what you need."_

_"The market? Anna, your uncle will be coming and stocking the cabin as usual. You don't need to be getting anything." Adela replied. _

_Elsa pulled out their bags, as Anna talked to her mother._

_"Mom, Elsa is going to make salt cured salmon." Anna replied._

_"Your Uncle Joey makes that. I am sure he will make it if you asked. I am pretty sure he will bring some salmon. He always does." She replied._

_"Yes, but his is not nearly as good as Elsa's. I convinced her to make it for us. She even called home and had them send her a few bottles of Akevitt. And one day she is going to make meat cakes and sauerkraut with mushy peas and boiled potatoes."_

_"That sounds interesting?" Adela chuckled._

_"You should hear Elsa say it in Norwegian!" Anna laughed._

_"__Kjøttkaker __og surkål __med __ertestuing __og __kokte poteter." Elsa replied._

_Anna and Elsa both laughed and the look on Adela's face._

_"Er, that sounds even more interesting. __Freundin __meiner Tochte r__noch verrückter __ist als sie __ist.__" Adela responded shaking her head as she walked into the cabin._

_"I heard that!" Elsa responded._

_Adela's face turned red. "Wait, what? You speak German?" she replied stopping at the door._

_Elsa smiled. "And Swedish, Danish, Finnish, French, Italian, Russian, Polish and English." she replied. "But thank you."_

_Anna looked at Elsa. "Wow, Elsa. That's 10 languages. I don't speak German. I only speak English. What did my mother say?" she asked as her mother hurried into the cabin._

_"My daughter's girlfriend is even crazier than she is."_

_"Oh my god, Elsa. I'm sorry." Anna replied slightly embarrassed._

_"It's all right." Elsa replied. _

_"I didn't think that my family would assume that you are my girlfriend." Anna replied. "I should have taken that into consideration. Speaking of which, what about your Royal status? Should we mention that?"_

_Elsa took hold of Anna's hand. "Let's see how it plays out." she replied. "I already revealed that I'm a bit odd to your mother by habitually curtseying."_

_Anna laughed. "Yeah. That curtsey was definitely weird." Anna pulled her hand away to pick up her bags. Elsa did the same._

_Entering the cabin Anna lead the way up the stairs to her room. She opened the door. _

_The room was small. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. It wasn't much bigger than the front room of their apartments near campus._

_"Well, this is..." Elsa trailed off._

_"Small, I know. But look at it this way. I have the biggest bed. Everyone else has a twin or full size bed. I have a queen. And I have my own bathroom. There is one in the master bedroom and one in the hall with just a toilet and wash sink up here. There is another shower in the bathroom downstairs."_

_"We are sleeping together?" Elsa asked._

_"Are you okay with that? I'm not going to grope you in your sleep, Elsa. You are my friend. I respect that. I'm not going to do that, really. Besides, the bed is big enough unless you are one of those people who likes to sleep in the middle of the bed."_

_Elsa laughed. "Actually, I sleep on the edge of the bed." she replied. "I have a trundle bed that I pull out every evening back home, and a pile of pillows that I put on the floor at my apartment because I fall out of bed. No matter how close to the middle I start out, I end up at the edge and fall off the right side. My mother tried putting my bed up against the wall, and I fell in between the wall and the mattress. I don't fall out every night. Oh and I am one of those weird people that have to stick one foot out. when I sleep."_

_"Oh god. You squirm don't you?" Anna asked setting her bags down._

_"Yes." Elsa replied putting her bags down. "But I like cuddling too."_

_"Well, don't worry. I snore." Anna grinned._

_"_ W_spaniale!"_

_"Er... Um, gazuntite?"_

_Elsa burst out laughing. "Anna!"_

_"What?" Anna giggled. "I don't know what you said! It kind of sounded like you sneezed?"_

_"I said 'Wonderful'."_

_The two just laughed._

* * *

**AN: thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. **

**So some have been wondering about Kristoff. You get some insight here. He's not a bad fellow. He and his sister just don't get along. Please be patient with that.**

**Shameless plug: Elsa wants bread and gravlaks. If you haven't already, check out my adaptation of Russell Hoban's Bread and Jam for Frances, Bread and Gravlaks for Elsa**


	10. Never Enough

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

**AN: posting before I have chap 11 ready because I'm getting distracted by Twitter and Instagram. I know you all are waiting for an update. Not going to keep you waiting. **

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 10: Never Enough**

Elsa laughed. "I remember that! I don't know what got into me. I have never gotten so into a sports event like that before. I always have to watch myself back home in case my actions cause some kind of a 'scandal'. The local paparazzi are always after me. Granted it is nothing like the paparazzi in Hollywood, but it's there. I was out shopping once with my brothers. Johannes had a crush on a visiting executive's daughter and we were trying to help him find the right gift. The dummy put a ring on his finger and couldn't take it off. I was standing next to him when it gave way and he hit me with his elbow hard. I mean really hard, right in the fleshy part of my breast because I was reaching up for something. I screamed a few obscenities and expletives then shouted 'Jan! You moron. That was my boob!' Someone was recording us. Paparazzo was outside the shop photographing me fondling my breast making faces trying not to cry." she replied. "The next day the videos of 'Princess Elsa cursing and fondling her breast' and the pictures of me were all over the internet and papers."

Anna laughed. "Was this during one of the school breaks when you went home?"

"Yes. It was the summer I asked you to come with me to Norway in fact." Elsa replied. "Before we started our senior year."

"Aw man. I missed that?" Anna chuckled. "I could have been there to fondle you."

Elsa gasped. "Oh heavens, NO!"

Anna laughed harder.

"Well, um, you could have once we got back to the palace." Elsa responded. "I think Jan did it on purpose because he hit me really hard. I mean it was hard. It left a bruise."

"Awww." Anna replied and kissed Elsa on the cheek. "I sowwy, Pwincess Snowflake."

Elsa turned her face to meet Anna's lips and they melted into a sweet lingering kiss.

Anna pulled away. "Back to what I was asking."

Elsa pouted.

"Have you been keeping up with the boys?"

"No, I haven't." Elsa replied. "I feel bad. But due to my duties, baseball not being big in my part of Norway especially, and the fact that I'm a world away I lost track. I still have Bucky's homerun ball on one of my shelves in my room though."

Anna smiled. "Well, I am sure Bucky will understand." she responded. "He emails me and texts me once in a while. He got drafted by the Los Angeles Dodgers and promptly used as bait and traded to the San Francisco Giants for some big name pitcher who isn't doing well."

"How is Bucky doing?"

"He got called up last year and hasn't looked back. People are comparing him to Kershaw or Lincecum." Anna replied.

"Those names mean nothing to me. I will assume they are pitchers." Elsa grinned. "I want to see a game again."

"I was thinking that maybe when you get out of here, we could see a game at AT&T Park. Bucky said he could get me a couple of tickets if I was ever in San Fran."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Dinner time."

Elsa pouted as the liquid lunch was placed on her bed tray. "When can I have food?" she asked sadly.

"I'll ask one of the nurses."

Anna made Elsa her tea and opened her apple juice. "Still on the liquid diet I see."

"Yes." Elsa pouted. "And I doubt the doctor is going to let me have food. This morning my mother and brother came to sit with me. My breakfast and lunch were just like this except I had vegetable broth for breakfast and chicken broth for lunch and yellow gelatin. Kristoff was sitting where you are and my lunch decided it didn't want to stay inside my stomach."

"Ew. I kissed you after you barfed?" Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek. "Are you on medication? It could be the meds that are making you sick."

"I don't know. They keep changing those bags and things. I don't know what's in them." Elsa replied. "They gave me mouthwash to get the taste out of my mouth since I can't get out of bed yet."

Anna was silent. She looked at Elsa curiously.

"What?" the blonde princess asked.

"Um, er, ah... Elsa? You are having all this liquid. Don't you have to get up and pee?"

Elsa smiled and made a face. "There is still that. I'm hooked up to a urinary catheter. I'm not sure what to think. The bags of pee are on this side." Elsa replied pointing to the side of the bed with the elbow of her casted arm.

"I did not need to know that." Anna teased. "Perhaps you should ask the nurse about that too. Now drink up this yummy broth." Anna scooped up a bit of the broth with the spoon and made an airplane noise as she moved it toward Elsa's mouth.

Elsa burst out laughing. "Anna!"

"No, laughing. Be a good girl. Yum yum." Anna continued. "Open wide. Here comes the choo choo. Chuga chuga."

"Anna! Stop it!" Elsa laughed as Anna shoved the spoon into Elsa's mouth. Elsa tried to swallow without choking or spitting up.

* * *

_Elsa arrived at the library. It was noon. She was early for her study session with Belle and Ariel. She hoped at least one of the girls was there. She was happy to see Belle sitting at the table they usually sat at for their study group, as usual, nose buried in a book._

_Belle looked up. "Hi, Elsa." she replied as Elsa set her messenger bag down. "Ready to cram? This test looks like a tough one."_

_"I'm pretty confident about knowing the material. It's the reading that always gets me." Elsa replied taking a seat. "I'm glad you and Ariel are willing to help me with that."_

_"Hey, no problem Elsa. You help me with my German homework." Belle responded._

_Elsa took a deep breath. "About helping. Hans is joining us."_

_"What the hell? Elsa are you f-ing serious?" Belle asked. "Why?"_

_"Because he needs to pass the test to travel with the team to Arizona. He is blaming me for his 'academic ineligibility' because I won't do his assignments for him." Elsa replied._

_"And you invited to our study session?" Belle asked. "Like that makes a whole lot of sense. You know he's going to be making passes at us the whole time."_

_Elsa sighed. "I told him he could come if he was serious about studying for the test on Wednesday." She replied. "Besides, Ariel is engaged, you have a boyfriend, and I have a girlfriend."_

_"A boyfriend I might add is a defensive lineman on the very team Hans is ineligible to play on this week? Oh, and Ariel texted. She's not coming. Eric got an earlier flight."_

_A look at her phone to check the time, Elsa saw that she had a text message. It was from Anna. She unlocked her screen and opened the text. _"Hi, gorgeous. Hungry?" _the text read. It was accompanied by a picture of herself sitting with Belle. Elsa smiled and turned around to see Anna standing several feet away with three brown paper lunch bags and a small fabric cooler._

_Elsa turned around. "Anna!" she stood up and gave Anna a bone crushing hug._

_"Whoa! Hold on there, Snowflake. You're going to smush your sandwich. Well actually not your sandwich, because what I made you isn't really going to smush but the other two might. Wait, didn't you say Ariel was going to join you?"_

_Elsa nuzzled her nose into Anna's neck. "mmm. You smell like your soap."_

_"And you smell like that perfume you wore on Thursday, but you're wearing clothes."_

_Elsa released Anna from her embrace. "Anna!" she replied turning red in the face as she sat back down._

_Belle was laughing. "You two are too cute."_

_"Hi, Belle." Anna responded as she looked at the brown bags she was holding. "This one is for you, and this is for you, Elsa. And this one is for Ariel." Anna opened the cooler and took out three bottles of water._

_"Ariel isn't coming." Elsa responded as Anna took a seat next to her. "Eric got on an earlier flight." _

_Belle had opened up her lunch bag and had laid the contents on the paper towel Anna had provided to do just that. She had an egg salad sandwich, a bag of barbecue potato chips, a fruit cup and a snack pack of Oreos and a small carton of milk. "Anna, this is great. I was going to go and grab something before we started to study from the vending machines, but this is so much better. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Oh! Now I want to see what you made me!" Elsa replied with excitement as she opened her bag. "Sliced tomatoes? Cheese. Rye crispbread?"_

_The grin on Anna's face grew wider with each item Elsa pulled out. _Elsa, you are just too cute.

_"Your Uncle Joey's smoked Alaskan salmon?" Elsa asked._

_"Mmm-hmm." Anna replied. "Just got some today. That's what gave me the idea to make you lunch. And I thought not to be rude; I made Belle and Ariel lunch too. I remembered Ariel is vegan so I stopped by the vegan deli on the way here. I picked up the rye _crackers_ on my way here. Egg salad is what I ate. Is it all right with you, Belle? If not, I'll go and get something for you."_

_"No. Egg salad is great. I love egg salad. Just a bit mayo, a bit of salt and yellow mustard. I hate it when they put celery in it." Belle replied. "Beast hates eggs."_

_Anna chuckled. "That's how I like my egg salad, so enjoy."_

_Elsa squealed with delight. "Chocolate pudding from The Pudding Truck! Are they out in the lot today?"_

_"Yes, they are."_

_Elsa kissed Anna on the cheek. "__Jeg elsker deg, Anna."_

_Anna smiled. She had learned what that phrase meant. "I love you too, Elsa."_

_"Why did you eat already, Anna?" Elsa asked placing cheese slices, and salmon on her crisp bread. "You could be eating with us."_

_"I wasn't sure how long it would take for me to get something for Ariel at the deli and got to the food trucks. I didn't want to intrude on your study session." Anna replied._

_"I love your uncle's smoked salmon, Anna, but you didn't have to make me something special. I would have enjoyed eating your egg salad just as well." Elsa replied. "I like egg salad. I made it for our picnic, our first date, remember?"_

_Anna smiled. "Yes. And you also made gravlaks." she responded. "Don't think I didn't remember that. I woke up to pack a lunch for you. I knocked on your door. You had already left. Then I remembered Belle and Ariel were coming so I had to change plans. I didn't want to be rude and only bring food for you. I had only made enough egg salad for two people. I was making the egg salad when my uncle's package was delivered. I decided to make you gravlaks with the salmon. So I made an egg salad sandwich for Belle and made a trip to the deli for Ariel's."_

_Elsa blushed._

_Belle turned to Anna. "Aw." she replied. "Anna, this is good egg salad by the way."_

_"Thanks."_

_Midway through their meal, Hans arrived._

_"Greetings, ladies. The study session can begin for I have arrived." Hans replied. "Oh you're eating. Who brought food?"_

_Before any of the three could react, Hans sat down at the table and began to rifle through the bag. He found the sandwich and began to eat it taking a huge bite. "Thif sanfich tasteshes infereshing." he swallowed. "Hey, I want some of yours, Your Majesty." He reached for Elsa's salmon._

_Elsa slammed her hand on the table startling Hans' grabby hand away. Only Anna noticed the ice forming beneath her hand. "Do not touch my food." she responded, her glacier blue eyes appeared to darken in color. "And for the love of God, STOP CALLING ME YOUR MAJESTY!"_

_Hans pulled his hand back. "Whoa, touchy! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Don't get you panties in a bunch. Calm down, Elsa."_

_After taking a few deep breaths, and Anna having interlaced their fingers as she took hold of her hand, Elsa did her best to calm down a little. "I don't know if I should even allow you to call me Elsa. I think I should have you call me Miss Arendal, but that sounds funny to me since Arendal isn't actually my last name just the name I'm using while attending school here in the US."_

_Belle turned to Elsa. "This was your idea you know." she replied. _

_"Shut up!" Elsa screamed. She looked at Hans who had taken another bite of the sandwich. "Did you even bring your notes?"_

_"Whaf notes?" Hans asked with a mouthful of food._

_Anna heard it, the crackling of ice. Then she felt it for she was holding Elsa's hand. Elsa's grip was also tightening and not in an affectionate fashion. She leaned in closer speaking softly yet firm into Elsa's ear. "Snowflake, come with me. You need to cool down. Wait. Heat up? Calm down. Come with me."_

_Anna stood up. Elsa stood up breathing deeply trying not to hold her breath, trying to calm down. Anna could sense her girlfriend was beginning to lose her battle with her anger. She didn't let go of Elsa's hand but she could feel it getting colder. Her entire body was stiffening. She had never seen her like this._

_Looking to Belle and Hans Anna took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Belle. I'm going to take Elsa for a walk to calm down. No studying is going to get done with her like this."_

_Belle's eyes pleaded, No! Please don't leave me alone with Hans! But she noted how stiffly Elsa rose from her chair, hand attached to Anna's. If it weren't for her Royal training Belle was sure Elsa would still be screaming at Hans._

_Once outside of the music library, Anna led Elsa to an open space and let go to her hand. Elsa squeaked at the broken link and reached for her girlfriend's hand._

_"No one is here, Elsa. They are all at the game in Pasadena." Anna replied. "Scream. Let it go."_

_"No. I can't. Papa says I have to control it. I can't let it show." Elsa replied. The anger and frustration building up inside her. "I- I- I- I HAVE NOT FELT THIS ANGRY IS SO LONG!"_

_"Let it go, Elsa. You can't concentrate like this. I love you. I'm here for you. I will sit and draw while you and Belle study. I've got my iPod and headphones. I'm not going anywhere. Let that cooped up anger out. Show me what you can do."_

_Elsa reached for Anna's hand but she kept it out of reach. "I can't. I've worked so hard to control my anger, to control my temper." she cried. "I tend to say thing that I shouldn't. I've been doing so well. Papa tells me to conceal my anger. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."_

_There was an ice patch growing beneath Elsa. Anna moved behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist. "I agree with what your papa says, Elsa, but there are times when you have to let it out. It's not healthy to keep it inside. This is one of those times. My cousin, who is the one visiting, has anger issues. When he can't keep it in any longer, he chops firewood. You can't just chop wood like he does but you have to let it out in someway."_

"_Anna! I- I don't want to scare you." Elsa cried her breathing growing heavy. "What if someone sees me?"_

"_There is no on here. Let it go now, Elsa before Belle and Hans get curious and come looking for us."_

_That did it. With Anna's mention of Hans Elsa let out a blood curdling scream outstretching her hands in front of her. Three ice statues of the obnoxious follow formed several feet across the courtyard. With a flick of her wrist, Elsa shot a stream of ice spikes across the ground toward one of the statues. It exploded as the final spike of ice shot up between the statue's legs up through the body. Anna cringed. Freeing herself from Anna's arms she ran toward the center statue._

"_AAAAAAAHH!" Elsa screamed and a sword of ice formed in each of her hands. She sliced at the statue's pelvic region with one and decapitated it with the other. She threw the swords aside and exploded it with a round house kick squarely to the chest. She cartwheeled to the final statue and crouched down before it and rose up to decapitate it with an inverted kick to the head._

_Elsa then fell to the ground laying motionless as the ice melted away._

_Anna allowed her a few moments before she approached her. She kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back. "Hey, Princess Snowflake. Feel better now?"_

"_Yes." Elsa mumbled face down on the ground. "Thank you, Anna. That felt really good. I haven't done that in a while. I didn't scare you?"_

"_I'd be lying if I said no. I know never to get you really angry." Anna replied. "But I'm not going anywhere. It was also kind of fascinating. Never knew anything like that could actually exist in real life. That final kick was amazing! How did you do that?"_

_Elsa rolled over onto her back. "Martial arts remember?"_

_Anna laughed. "You use those moves on Hans; he won't know what hit him. What kind of martial arts was that?"_

"_Capoeira." Elsa answered. "It's a Brazilian form."_

_"Come on, Snowflake." Anna replied standing up and standing over Elsa. "Let's get back inside. You have a test to study for."_

_Elsa took Anna but the hand and allowed her to pull her up. She wrapped her arms around Anna in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Anna." she responded softly. "I needed that. I haven't let it go like that in so long it was liberating. And you are still here."_

_"I'm still here, Elsa." Pulling out of the embrace Anna looked into Elsa's deep blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_Elsa smiled and closed the distance between them. Their lips met in a hungry passionate kiss. When they finally parted, Anna pouted._

_"We should get back now." Elsa replied. "Thanks again, Anna."_

_Anna smiled. _

_They returned to the library grinning from ear to ear, hand in hand arms swinging between them. Anna pulled out the chair for Elsa. Elsa gracefully took her seat. She looked down at the table. Her food was gone. She hadn't finished eating it. She looked toward Hans scraping the remains of chocolate pudding from a small cup. _Her chocolate pudding.

_"Oh, you're back." Hans smiled. "That pudding was delicious. Did you make it?"_

_"M - my pudding. My chocolate. Chocolate. Chocolate pudding. Y- you ate my pudding. My chocolate pudding. You ate it!" Elsa replied. "You fucking bastard! You ate my pudding. YOU. ATE. MY. PUDDING."_

_Anna was snickering. _

_"WHAT! ANNA! This is not funny!." Elsa screamed. "He ate my pudding!"  
_

_"You just rambled like me!" Anna replied trying not to start laughing._

_Elsa burst out laughing. "I did didn't I?" she replied. "But I was looking forward to that pudding."_

_Anna turned Elsa's head slightly to kiss her on the lips. "I'll go get you another cup. The truck is on the lot until three. Belle would you like some?"_

_"The truck? The pudding was from The Pudding Truck?" Belle asked. "Yes! Butterscotch please."_

_"Okay. Get some studying done and I'll be back with some pudding." Anna replied. She kissed Elsa again and scampered off._

_Belle started to laugh. "Is she actually skipping?"_

_Hans pouted. "She didn't ask me if I wanted pudding. I want more chocolate pudding."_

_Elsa turned and glared. "You already ate what was to be Ariel's lunch, my smoked salmon from the looks of things and my chocolate pudding." she replied. "Here. You forgot to eat my rye crisps and tomatoes."_

_Hans threw his hands up in surrender. "No thanks. I don't like the veggies."_

_Elsa took one of her tomato slices and took a slow seductive bite. "Mmmm. Delicious." she responded. "Too bad. I love them and so does Ariel." She took another slice of tomato. "Oh so sweet. My dear sweet Anna loves tomatoes too. Mmm, this tastes so good."_

_Belle could help but laugh at the look on Hans' face as he stared at Elsa. Who knew tomatoes could be so sexy. "Hans, you do realize that Ariel is not only a vegetarian but full blown vegan. That means she doesn't eat any animal product. That includes milk, eggs. That lunch of hers you ate was packed full of veggies?"_

_Both girls laughed at the look of horror that crossed his face._

_Elsa took out her phone and quickly typed a message to Anna. 'Anna. Hans is turning green realizing Ariel's lunch that he ate was vegan. . Get him the chocolate hazelnut. -evil grin- ~Elsa 3 '_

* * *

"I will have one of the nurses remove the catheter." Dr. Chen replied. "You need to be up and moving. Are you in any pain?"

"No." Elsa replied.

"Nausea?"

"Not since lunch."

"I'll have the medication canceled. If you do feel any pain you cannot handle I will authorize the nurse to give you the medication again. That could be what was causing you nausea." Dr Chen responded. "We will see how you handle dinner, a good night's sleep and breakfast. Then maybe lunch I will allow you to have solid food. When you get the urge to use the toilet, call for a nurse, even if your girlfriend is here."

"Okay." Elsa responded.

Dr. Chen left the room.

"I hope I can keep it down." Elsa replied. "I just want to bite into a thick juicy burger."

Anna laughed. "You know you will get nothing like that here." she replied. "Hospital food is bland and tasteless."

Elsa pouted. "I know. My mother and father have been complaining about it to me. Mama said that Kristoff was so frustrated about the food he tried to bring in food from the outside."

"Speaking of your brother Kristoff, what is his problem?" Anna asked.

"I don't really speak to him. We have never properly gotten along." Elsa replied. "You probably didn't understand the conversation. His carelessness caused the death of my horse Maximus. He was a coming home/graduation gift from Matthias. I was so upset. Kristoff didn't seem to care. He has yet to apologized to me. It was heartbreaking to see the feisty, proud stubborn horse breaking down due to his illness. He was probably not the horse one would think a girl like me would have but he liked me. He didn't like anyone Matthias said, except him but he already had a horse. When I came home, I visited the horses. I love the horses. Maximus took a liking to me."

"Horses scare me." Anna replied. "I don't like them."

Elsa pouted. "Aw. Why?"

Anna sighed. "One attacked me when I was little."

"Attacked you?"

"Yes." Anna replied. "I was at my aunt's ranch. I was minding my business petting one of the cows and the horse came charging at me. The cow got out of the way, I hit in the back. I stood up but it came charging at me again I ran toward the fence and got trampled. I was small and managed to mostly avoid him. I wasn't hurt badly but I did have to stay indoors and in bed for a while."

"Oh dear. Was the horse okay?" Elsa asked.

Anna stared at her girlfriend. "Did you just ask if the horse was okay?"

"Um, yes." Elsa replied. "You told me how you were. I wanted to know how the horse was."

"He was put down."

Tears formed in Elsa's eyes.

"Yeah, I was sad to hear about . He had a brain tumor." Anna replied. "I know it wasn't his fault, but I am still terrified of horses."

"Maximus would have probably teased you about it, but he would not have hurt you." Elsa replied. "Sitron won't. He will sense your feel and try to ease you out of it. He will see how much you mean to me."

Anna sighed. "We will see." she replied. "Back to your brother. He doesn't like me."

"No he doesn't. You have corrupted me." Elsa replied.

"Wait, what? How have I corrupted you?"

"You turned me gay."

"I did?"

"No, you didn't. I have known since I was three." Elsa chuckled. "Or as much as a three year old can know about such things. It's hard to explain it but I knew."

"Really? I didn't know. I don't know how I realized it. I didn't come out until I was 16." Anna replied.

"I came out to my family before I left for college. I have yet to come out to the kingdom. I am going to be turning 25 and there is a lot of talk of me getting married. Especially with my friend Sofia getting married at the end of the year." Elsa replied. "So that means you came out two years before me. I felt I had to tell my parents before I left in case I fell in love with someone."

"And fall in love you did." Anna leaned in and gave Elsa a passionate kiss. "I love you, Elsa." she responded with tears in her eyes. "I can't imagine living in a world without you in it."

"That's so sweet. I love you too, Anna." Elsa replied. "All my life I've been pampered and taken care of. I was alone. I didn't have my body guards watching me. I was so terrified to be out on my own. I was so terrified that first day of school that somebody was going to hurt me. The media presence did nothing to ease my fear."

Anna burst out laughing. "And then 'whoosh! BAM!' I came along running past you and let the door slam in your face having no clue who you were." she replied. "I had no clue whatsoever that you were actually royalty until that first day we hit the food trucks together. I can't believe you ate all six of those cupcakes in one sitting and didn't get sick."

Elsa blushed.

* * *

_Walking back to the Westwood Chateau apartments with their cupcakes in hand Anna turned to Elsa. "Would you like to come over to my apartment so we can sit and eat our cupcakes? I just bought a carton of milk."_

_"Sure." Elsa replied. "Food is much better when it's enjoyed with people. Thank you for taking me out to the trucks. I enjoyed it very much."_

_"I did too. I've been to afraid to try the trucks on my own." Anna replied. "They are out there every day from 11-10 so there are different ones everyday and for lunch and dinner."_

_"Sounds like fun." Elsa replied. "Those pupusas were really good. We should make it a habit to go there every week at least."_

_"I like that idea." Anna replied._

_They reached the apartment complex and headed up to the fourth floor. Anna opened her door and gestured for Elsa to enter following her in. _

_"Have a seat on or near the couch. I'll get the milk." Anna replied. "You probably get this all the time, but I love your accent. You asked about Norwegian food, so I assume you are from Norway?"_

_Elsa laughed. "Actually, most people question my accent. Most don't really seem to like it. I'm not really sure." she laughed. "Yes, I am from Norway. How about you?"_

_Anna returned with two large mugs and the carton of milk. "My dad grew up in Colorado Springs. He came out here to go to college and met my mom and never went back. My dad is a carpenter. He builds movie sets. My mom is a make-up artist. What do your parents do?"_

_"Well, um... " Elsa hesitated. "I don't really want it to be a big deal. I just want to be me. I'm just Elsa, okay, Anna?"_

_"Just Elsa? I don't get it. Don't say that. You are so much more than 'just Elsa'. You are a wonderful person."_

_Elsa sighed taking a bite of the chocolate cupcake. She got chocolate icing on her nose. "My father is the King of Arendelle."_

_"King? You mean you are a real princess?" Anna asked in disbelief. "Like Royalty and everything?"_

_"Yes. Crown Princess. Heir to the throne." Elsa replied. "Please don't make a big deal of it."_

_Anna laughed. "Elsa. You have chocolate icing on your nose." she responded handing her a napkin. "So that's why you insisted on being 'the queen' back at the truck."_

_Elsa giggled behind her hand. "Sort of." she answered taking the napkin. "These cupcakes are really good."_

_As they ate their cupcakes, Anna told Elsa about Southern California and the things they could do. Elsa found it all to be a bit overwhelming._

_"Arendelle is a small city. Los Angeles is a bit much for me." She replied. "But I would like to explore it more. I don't drive and the public transit system is really hard for me. It's so confusing."_

_"I can help you with that. I love exploring the city and finding the 'hidden gems' as they say." Anna replied. "And since we are both into art, you won't mind if I stop to stare at a random crack on the side of a building or talk to a piece of bubble gum."_

_Elsa giggled behind her hand. "You do that?" she laughed. "My father thinks I'm weird when I do that in the castle. Well, it's getting a bit late. I should go back to my apartment. I'll see you later. Thank you for tonight."_

_"Sure. It was fun." Anna stood up along with Elsa. "Wait. You ate all six cupcakes? I only ate two. When did you do that? You are going to get sick."_

_"I eat a lot. I'll be okay."_

_The next morning Elsa found herself in the bathroom making an offering to the porcelain god. She was not okay. Note to self. Do not eat six cupcakes in one sitting when you are feeling female, not matter how hungry you are._

* * *

**AN: 200 followers? Thank you so much. I have a few plot points I want to explore but I really don't know where this is going. Where to you want to see it go? What do you want to see from the past? A baseball game? Football? Soccer? Elsa enjoying rowing and Anna bored to death? Review because it make me happy, not because I'm holding chapters hostage. **


	11. I love you

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 11: I love you**

_"Anna, where's Elsa?" _

_Anna looked up from her sketch book. She was drawing a comic of Elsa playing in the snow with a dog and making snowmen. Her cousin Ben was looking at her. "Don't know, why?" She saw the look in the boy's eyes. "Hey, I can see that look. Hands off her."_

_"Why? You said she's not your girlfriend, so I can handle her all I want. She's not yours." Ben replied._

_"She's not your type, Ben."_

_"Sure she is. She's got the 3B's. Blonde. Bombshell. Boobs." Ben replied. "Her hair is natural, right? It's not a dye job?"_

_At that moment, Elsa came rushing up to Anna with a smile holding something in her hands._

_"Anna! Anna! I did it!" Elsa squeaked._

_Anna opened up her mouth to speak but a spoon was shoved in to her mouth._

_"Ah! Elwswa! Thot's co-wld. Mmm. Hey! That's good. What flavor is it?" Anna asked. "Wait, you made this?"_

_Elsa nodded. "Mmm-Hmm." she responded. "I've been hanging out with your Uncle Joey all morning. We made all sorts of ice cream for tonight. I made only two flavors. Lingonberry for me, and maple bourbon bacon for you."_

_"Oh my god, Elsa! I love you!" Anna squealed. "You love chocolate, food and ice cream just as much as I do, only I don't care for the cooking and preparing part like you."_

_Elsa blushed and gave her the small bowl of ice cream to finish. "Here. I need to go and help clean up."_

_"Elsa wait." Anna replied grabbing her by the hand before she ran off. "I want to spend some time with you." _

_"I'm sorry. Your family members are pulling me here and there. They are treating me like royalty, and I don't mean that literally." Elsa replied with a smile. "I need to clean up the mess we made making ice cream. Then I promise I'll come and spend time with you."_

_Anna sat back and sighed shaking her head as Elsa ran back to the kitchen. It was exactly what she knew would happen and exactly what she hoped would happen. Elsa had been so upset at the prospect of being away from her home and her family for the first time. She was happy Elsa was enjoying herself, but she wanted to spend more time with her friend._

_Several minutes later, Elsa returned. Anna's cousin Ben was still sitting next to Anna on the two person couch. She glared. "Get up, Ben." she replied. "Be a gentleman and let Elsa sit there."_

_"Why don't you be a lady and let her sit there?" Ben asked._

_Elsa giggled behind her hand. "Why don't I sit here, on the big couch?" she replied walking over to the larger couch and sitting down on the right side._

_Ben bolted up and sat down next to Elsa. He tried to put his arm around her but Elsa bolted up and to the smaller couch to sit next to Anna. She put an arm around her._

_Anna burst out laughing. "So owned, Ben! Nice one, Elsa."_

_"Thank you." Elsa replied tilting her head slightly with a snicker.. _

_Ben grumbled. "So, Elsa, you ever play Call of Duty?"_

_"No. I do not have time for video games." Elsa replied. _

_"How can you not have time for video games?" Ben asked. _

_"I have my studies. In my free time I paint or play piano. And I love to read." Elsa replied. "I have no need to play console games. I like puzzle games and word searches."_

_Anna looked at Elsa. "You are going to have to play Super Smash Bros with us. My dad is the current champ."_

_"Oh! I know that game. I don't play it, but my brother Kristoff does." Elsa replied. "Actually, he won't let me play. I annoy him with my singing. We can play Pikachu and Jigglypuff, Anna."_

_"You have heard of Pokemon?" Anna asked._

_Ben gave his cousin a look. "Of course she knows about Pokemon? Who doesn't?"_

_"Just because you are obsessed, Ben doesn't mean everyone knows about it."_

_Ben turned to Elsa. "Trust me. You don't want to be playing the Pokemon in Smash Bros. They suck. I play Link. And if you want a team up, hook up with me. Anna sucks. You should really join in on our Super Mario Cart tourney. Anna doesn't because she always loses."_

_Elsa chuckled. "I don't think so. I am terrible at console games. And I don't know the first thing about driving, gaming or otherwise."_

_Ben laughed. "You are such a little princess, Elsa." he replied._

_"What?" Elsa asked._

_"Beautiful but such a girl." Ben answered. "How can you ever be annoying? I think you singing while playing Smash Bros would be simply adorable."_

_Elsa cleared her throat and started to sing. "Jiggaly...puff...jiggaly...puff!  
Jiggaly...puff...jiggaly"_

_Anna put her hand over Elsa's mouth. "No. Stop. Stop now."_

_"Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you how to ski." Ben suddenly announced._

_"Um... okay?" Elsa responded as Anna released her._

_Ben jumped up from the couch. "WhooHOO! Yes! I'm a certified instructor so don't you worry. You will be in good hands." he exclaimed and ran from the room. _

_Elsa started to laugh. "He does realize that I'm from Norway and that my country has the most medals of any country in the Winter Olympics, right? I am in my element."_

_Anna chuckled. "Or that you are a lesbian and he has no chance with you?"_

_"That too." Elsa replied. "Why do all straight men think that they can turn a gay girl around simply by showing us how 'manly' they are when what they are actually doing is showing us how much we are disgusted by them?"_

_"I don't know. I never thought of it that way." Anna replied._

_"I think that is what I fear the most when I come out to my kingdom. If I thought I had enough men coming to court me and impress me before?"_

* * *

Elsa was awakened by a familiar knock on her door.

knock knock knock-knock knock

"Anna!" she replied as the auburn haired girl entered holding a small flower pot with a yellow tulip tied with a purple ribbon.

"Good morning, Princess Snowflake." Anna replied placing the pot on the small shelf on the wall. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Not yet," Elsa replied raising her bed up. "But I kept dinner down. And I had to call the nurse to pee twice last night!"

Anna chuckled as she pulled up a chair to sit next to Elsa's bed. "Just wait until you get to eat solid food. Then you will have to poop."

The two girls looked at each other. They realized what they were talking about and burst out laughing.

Cecilia walked into the room.

"What are the two of you laughing so hard about?"

Elsa and Anna looked at the Queen.

"Mama, I had to call the nurse twice last night to pee!" Elsa responded with excitement.

"When she starts eating solid food she's going to have to poop!" Anna responded with equal excitement.

Cecilia blinked. "You girls are ridiculous!" and then she joined them in laughter.

"You didn't vomit, Elsa?" Cecilia then said with motherly concern. Her daughter shook her head. "That is good. I warn you though. The food here is awful."

"So I've heard. They brought Papa in for a visit last night and all he could do was complain about the food." Elsa chuckled.

Cecilia smiled. "You know how you father loves to eat, Elsa. Are you at all surprised?"

"No."

Anna turned to Elsa. "So that's who you get it from!"

Elsa nodded.

Cecilia nodded as well. "Thank goodness my daughter has my constitution and metabolism or she would weigh 500 pounds."

"Mama!"

"You would eat more than all three of your brothers combined if you were allowed and you know it." Cecilia replied. "However, I am not scolding you. You have always been a blessing. Thanks to you, you father keeps up on his physical activities. Your father was not always the fit man he is today. He hates to exercise."

Anna though Elsa's father was quite the handsome man. She couldn't picture the King of Arendelle looking bad. "What changed?"

Cecilia chuckled behind her hand just like her daughter did, a motion that Anna had come to find so adorable when Elsa did it, looking just as adorable on the older woman. "There was this little girl who lived in the castle, who simply adored him. She had discovered the secret passages of the castle and sneak into his office without the guards outside the door stopping her when he was not to be disturbed. She took his pads of note paper and created trails for him to follow. He would often find her in her room crying hours later because the housekeeping cleaned up the 'mess' and he didn't find her. Then she learned to write, and would leave notes all about the castle for him to find her or something she left for him."

Anna looked to Elsa. Elsa was blushing. "Oh. my. god. Elsa, you did that? That is just so fricking adorable I want to squish you."

Cecilia continued. "There was one time my husband and I followed a trail of cookie pieces through the castle only to find our little Elsa in the middle of one the many hallways crying with an empty plate."

"Mama, stop."

Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek. "That is just too cute, Elsa."

Trying to change the subject and divert the attention from herself, Elsa looked at her mother. "Where's Kristoff?"

"He's with your father." Cecilia replied. "I am glad you have brought up your brother, Elsa. Your father and I think it's about time that you end this feud resulting from the death of Maximus."

"But mother, it's his fault!" Elsa replied.

"Yes, I know that." Cecilia replied. "However, this feud has gone on long enough. For almost a year you refuse to even talk to him. You cannot continue to be angry with him about his mistake. You have done so well controlling your temper I know but you cannot keep it inside. You have to let it go."

"Father says the opposite." Elsa replied.

"I know what he says, but he does not know how beautiful your release can be." Cecilia replied. "And I also fear what it does to you inside if you keep it inside for too long."

Elsa looked to Anna and smiled.

Cecilia looked at her daughter. "Elsa? Is Anna aware of what we are talking about?"

"Yes, Mama. She knows. I revealed my powers to her. She helped me release my anger as well. She knows how 'beautiful my release' can be as well." Elsa answered. "I don't want to be angry with Kristoff. I want an apology, some sort of understanding that what he did, putting that sick reindeer of his in my horse stable was wrong. Nothing more. Just and apology and understanding of his actions."

Cecilia nodded. "I keep telling Kristoff that is all you want, but he insists that you want nothing to do with him. I tell him that you are not like that."

Elsa sighed. "I love animals. Just not as much as him. But he needs to learn responsibility."

"I don't think anyone loves animals as much as he does." Cecilia chuckled. "Yes, he does. I believe that is why your brother sent him instead of Johannes. Jacob is smarter than we often give him credit for."

Anna looked to Cecilia. "Um, I know Elsa is doing the charity concerts, but you could have had other celebrity artists perform, and Kristoff could have come with you?" Anna asked.

"That was the original plan, but Elsa wanted to see you." Cecilia replied. "She begged father to change plans and allow her to come."

Again, Elsa changed the subject to keep the attention away from her. "I know Kristoff resents me because I 'ignore' him. I was seven by the time he was born and deep into my studies. I couldn't run about and play with him the way I did with Jack." Elsa replied. "I feel bad because Jack had begun his studies and training as well as the 'first born son', because Jan has not been a good influence on Kristoff."

"I think that is why Kristoff gets neglected." Cecilia sighed. "Your father and I spend so much time trying to straighten him out, and you spend most of your time with Jack. Jack can handle himself. Your father and I think that you should spend more time with your youngest brother. You can bond over the horses. I know most of the equestrian guards horses like you. Torbjorn especially."

"The horses don't like Kristoff. He owes them an apology as well." Elsa replied. "Another thing before I talk to him. He needs to accept that Anna is a part of my life. Until he does that, I'm going to keep shoving my relationship and my love for her in his face. He doesn't have to like it, just accept it. He doesn't have to accept the whole LGBT thing just that his sister is a lesbian. And do not get me started on Torbjorn, mother. He is damn lucky Matthias thinks so highly of him."

"What is wrong with Torbjorn?" Cecilia asked? "He's a fine young man with an excellent up-bringing. He may be part of the royal line of the Southern Isles but most likely will never inherit as he keeps getting pushed down. I believe he told me he became and uncle to twins so he's now 22nd?. I don't know what it is about those Southern Isles Kings having so many children. He would make a good husband you know. I believe he asked your father for your hand."

"Ugh. No wonder he was acting the way he did." Elsa groaned. "He kept telling me that I shouldn't waste my time waiting for the love of my life to ask my father for my hand when I had him and someone not of strong sturdy Norwegian blood is below me and not worthy."

"I'm sorry. Your father declined to give your hand to him, obviously because he knows your heart belongs to Anna. He said that he could not give him your hand you are a free spirit and he did not want to clip your wings."

Anna laughed. "That's one way to put it."

Cecilia smiled. "Back to Kristoff, Elsa."

"As I said before, mama." Elsa replied. "I am a lesbian. That's not going to change. He has to accept that."

Cecilia sighed. "That may be harder than you think for him."

"Then I won't talk to him. I will forgive him for the death of Maximus and stop being angry with him even if he won't apologize. I still want one. But if he can't accept Anna then I want nothing to do with him." Elsa replied.

"Elsa, he is your brother."

"Yes. And Anna is my girlfriend and soul mate." she replied. "I can live in a world without Kristoff; I cannot live in a world without Anna."

"You have lived without her for three years. Kristoff is always around, young lady." Cecilia replied.

Elsa sighed. "I ignore Kristoff. I do not see him every day, mother." She replied. "I have pictures of Anna on my phone. I have pictures of her on the hard drives of my iPad, my lap top and my desk top. I have pictures of her on my walls. I have drawing of her in my sketch books. I have sketch books devoted to drawings of her. I have countless paintings of her in storage. I have a portrait I painted of her above my bed watching over me. I sleep with the stuffed dog she gave me instead of Olaf now. I write music for her. I can't stop thinking about her. She has been a part of my life every day since I graduated. She's more a part of my life than Kristoff ever has."

Anna stared at Elsa. "Wow, Elsa. That's a lot of me. Obsessed much?"

"No. I just miss you terribly."

There was a knock on the door. "Breakfast."

Elsa was served vegetable broth, orange gelatin, apple juice and tea. Anna made Elsa her tea. "Thank you, Anna. I hope this is my last liquid meal."

"I hope so. Then I can take you out to eat." Anna replied.

"For bread and gravlaks?" Elsa asked.

Anna chuckled. "I don't think so. That will have to wait until later or you go back home. I found a deli here but it's just not the same. Doesn't compare to my Uncle Joey's smoked or your cured salmon. But I have found a few good burger joints though."

"I miss Grill Em All."

* * *

_It was nearly six o'clock when Belle and Elsa had had just about enough of Hans. He had decided to actually study most of the time. They were amazed at what little he actually knew. During a restroom break Belle promised to talk to Beast about making sure Hans didn't make a huge media scene about how the "Princess of Arendelle" refused to help him pass his classes. Elsa was reassured. Belle had texted Beast about how the session was going and how she didn't want to leave Elsa with Hans for their date. When the game was over, which was a 43-7 romp, Beast told Belle to meet him at Fat Sal's. His fellow defensive linesmen had dared him to take on the Big Fat Fatty challenge._

_"Well," Belle replied as she let out a stretch. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving, and Beast is waiting for me at Fat Sal's. How about we call it a night. You all are welcome to come along."_

_Hans put an arm around Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa and I are having dinner."_

_Elsa clenched her fists. "Kindly remove your arm from around my shoulder, Mr. Markussen before I do something I will regret."_

_"Oh, come on, Elsa." Hans replied. "I told you. I know who to show a girl a good time. I'll take you some place nice. Not a joint like Fat Sal's."_

_Anna stood up and removed Hans arm from her girlfriend's shoulder. Hans glared at her. "Trust me, Hans. It's best that you do as Elsa says." she replied. "She's not in the best of moods, and you do not want to make her angry."_

_"Oh really? I love it when a girl gets angry." Hans teased. "The sex is amazing."_

_Elsa pushed her chair away from the table. "If you will excuse me."_

_Anna watched as Elsa ran toward the stairway. She packed up Elsa's things as well as her own, and then turned to Belle. "Hey, Belle, Fat Sal's sounds good. Been meaning to try the place. Elsa and I were heading out to Grill Em All but I don't want to drive out there this late and besides, with the mood she's in, she will probably torture me with her Norwegian Black Metal all the way. Do not want that. We will meet you there."_

_Hans looked at Anna. "Stop saying such unkind things about Elsa."_

_"Wait, what? I'm confused."_

_"Not surprising." Hans insulted. "A beautiful girl like Elsa would not be listening to heavy metal. Don't say things like that."_

_"You don't know her like I do. Elsa likes to head bang to Enslaved playing at full blast while cleaning her apartment. Sometimes she sings along. Heavy metal is tolerable. Black metal is torture. Now I am going after Elsa. Why don't you go home and study." Anna replied. "A one day cram session will is nice but you need to study more."_

_"Don't you lecture me about my studying. I don't see you studying with us." Hans replied. _

_"That's because I don't have music classes." Anna replied. "I was 'studying' however, unlike you who spent most of the session making passes and lewd comments. I was drawing illustrations for one of my classes. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to find _my girlfriend_."_

_With that, Anna stood up. She gathered her things as well as Elsa's and took off toward where she thought Elsa had gone._

_Anna found her girlfriend outside sitting in a puddle of what she assumed was once ice in the center of the plaza circle. She sat down next to her. "Elsa?"_

_"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa responded softly. She noticed Anna had her things. "I didn't mean to run away. Thanks for bringing my things. You are sitting in my puddle."_

_"Yes, I am." Anna responded with a kiss to Elsa's cheek. "Melted ice? I am assuming you didn't deliberately sit in a puddle of water."_

_Elsa chuckled behind her hand. "I sort of 'farted' ice? I stormed out of the building paced around the circle and plopped myself down in the center here and found myself sitting on a sheet of ice."_

_Anna burst out laughing. "You are a princess. Princesses aren't supposed to fart."_

_"You obviously haven't met the Crown Princess of Arendelle." Elsa replied with a sarcastic smile. "She farts, curses and eats like a pig. She will even pick her nose. She stops at eating boogers. That's her brother Kristoff's job."_

_"Have I told you lately that I love you, Elsa?" Anna asked._

_"Yes." Elsa smiled kissing Anna on the cheek. "But I never tire of hearing you telling me that. I love you too, Anna."_

_"Speaking of eating like a pig. Change of plans for tonight? Instead of driving to Alhambra what do you say to staying here?"_

_"I don't mind. You wouldn't like me very much in the car tonight." Elsa replied. "I would be taking over your car stereo and cranking the black metal tonight."_

_"That's what I was afraid of." Anna snickered. "But seriously, we have always wanted an excuse to go to Fat Sal's right? Beast is going to do the Big Fat Fatty challenge. We ought to go and support him."_

_Elsa stood up and extended a hand. "First we go back to our apartments to change out of our wet pants. People are not going to think they are wet because we sat in a puddle of my melted ice. They we go to Fat Sal's." _

_Anna took Elsa's hand and allowed her girlfriend to help her up. "Sounds like a plan."_

_"May I have my phone? I need to text Belle to tell Beast to wait for us. I'm going to join him on the challenge."_

_"Wait what? You are going to try and eat that sandwich? Elsa, I think it must weigh more that you do! I know you eat a lot, but really? Seriously? Have you seen the size of that thing?" Anna replied as she handed Elsa her phone. They started walking toward their apartment complex._

_Elsa's fingers expertly whizzed over the key board. "Yes. I am going to attempt to eat the sandwich. Doing ice magic makes me hungry and I haven't exerted myself like that in a very long time, so I'm quite hungry."_

_"Elsa, a competitive eater ranked 4th in the world couldn't finish it. She's earned the name 'Suzilla' and she had seven pounds of food left! You only have 40 minutes." Anna replied._

_"I want to try."_

_"It costs fifty dollars if you can't finish it."_

_"Okay." Elsa replied. "I can pay that. But I don't think I'm going to have to."_

_Anna laughed. "Oh you don't do you? You think you can out eat Beast?"_

_"I can out eat all three of my brothers combined." Elsa responded._

_"If, and I mean if, you finish it I'll pay you fifty dollars." Anna replied._

_When Elsa and Anna arrived at Fat Sal's there was a huge crowd gathered. Beast was ready._

_Belle smiled at Anna, who was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, and Elsa who was dressed in a ice blue blouse and knee length skirt. Belle got Josh's attention._

_"Hey, Josh, she's here." Belle replied._

_Josh walked up to Belle and Beast. He looked at Anna. "So, are you ready?"_

_Anna laughed. "I'm not taking the challenge. My girl Elsa is."_

_Josh looked at Elsa. "You're kidding right? This little princess? You got the fifty bucks?"_

_Elsa opened her small classic Chanel over the shoulder bag, taking out a small wallet. She took out sixty dollars and handed it over._

_"You're serious?"_

_"Yes."_

_Beast looked at her and laughed. "You're kidding right?" he asked._

_Elsa sighed. "I'm not." she answered. "I'm very hungry."_

_The defensive linesmen laughed. Beast just stared at Elsa. Gaston walked up to the table where the two were seated._

_"You eat more than Beast, my lady, and I will give you the privilege of asking perfection out for a date." he replied._

_"I am sorry, but you are not my type." Elsa replied._

_"Please don't tell me your gay." Gaston responded. "I have been having the worst luck with women these days."_

_Elsa giggled behind her hand. _

_Hans came up beside Elsa. "She's with me, Gaston, so back off." he said as he put an arm around her shoulder._

_Gritting her teeth and clinching her fists, frost began to cover Elsa's hands. She hid them from view. The air began to chill. "Please, Mr. Markussen, remove your hand from my shoulder or I will freeze you fucking nuts off."_

_"Such language, Elsa." Hans replied without moving his hand. "Hardly becoming of a princess."_

_Anna was at her girlfriend's side. She whispered in her ear. "It's all right, Elsa. You don't want to make a scene. He's not worth your time."_

_"Yo, Hans." A friendly and familiar male voice replied. "If you know what is good for you, I suggest you take your hand off the lady's shoulder. Can't you take a hint? She's clearly not interested in you."_

_Hans looked up to see his baseball teammates Chris and Bucky walking up holding Hans. "How would you faggots know about women and that she's not interested, mister 'captain america'. What do you think would happen if I were to reveal that you are a fucking faggot?"_

_Chris turned to Hans. "I know enough to know a lesbian when I see one, which you clearly don't. Even now with her girlfriend hanging all over her." the baseball catcher replied. "As for revealing 'my secret' it's not really a secret."_

_Bucky looked at Elsa. "Wait, Elsa, you are sitting on the challenge bench next to Beast. You are not taking the challenge are you?"_

_"I am." Elsa replied with a smile._

_Anna smiled at Bucky. Elsa was warming up and not freezing. "There's a betting pool. Who eats more and who actually finishes. I put five dollars on my girl to eat the most."_

_"ANNA!" Elsa squeaked._

_"Hey! It's okay. Fergus is going to donate the 70% of the money to charity. The other thirty is going to be divided up among the challenge winner and betters 50/50." Anna replied. "I'm the only one betting on you."_

_"No you're not, Red." Bucky chimed in with a smile. "I'm going to place a bet on my girl Elsa too."_

_Anna turned to Bucky. "You can place it on who finishes as well as who eats more. I put twenty on Elsa to eat it all. There is also a pool for no one finishing."_

_"Gotcha. I've seen our girl eat. I believe she can finish. I know she will eat more." Bucky grabbed the arm of his boyfriend. "Come on, Chris. Let's go place our bets."_

_"But that's gambling." he responded._

_"No it's not. Anna said Fergus is donating most of the money to charity. It's just plain fun."_

_Bucky dragged Chris away._

_Hans starred at Elsa. "You are serious about making a fool of yourself aren't you?" he asked._

_Elsa took note that Hans arm was still around her shoulder but now her hand was entangled by her girlfriend's. She grinned at Hans. "Tell you what. First remove your arm from my shoulder." Elsa paused while Hans did so. "Someone call over Josh. Hans, take a seat. You too are taking this challenge. I'm paying for you so don't worry about that. If you eat more than I do, then I will go on ONE, and I mean ONLY ONE, date with you. And you must promise NOT to compromise me. I am a princess after all."_

_Josh was at the table. "The sandwiches are almost ready. Giving up already?" he grinned._

_"No. Hans here is taking the challenge. Is there enough to make one more?" Elsa asked. _

_Anna was getting the money from Elsa's purse._

_"Oh boy. Yes. Gonna have to restock early this week." Josh laughed. "Yo Sal! Got another fatty!"_

_Hans sat at the table. Anna handed Josh the money and glared at Hans who he thought was sitting a wee bit too close to her girlfriend._

_"Ahem, Hans. You are sitting a bit too close to Elsa." She replied. "You aren't out on that date yet. And besides, you need to spread out. The sandwich is big and you need room to eat."_

_Kronk the team center chuckled as he stepped up to the table and pulled Hans, chair and all away from Elsa. "Sorry, Pipsqueak, but the lady is right. You must sit further apart."_

_Hans angrily glared at the defensive tackle. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me Pipsqueak?"_

_"Sorry? I can't hear you." Kronk replied. "Did you say something Pipsqueak?"_

_Several minutes passed and then Josh, Jerry and Sal brought out the sandwiches. The crowd began to chant "Beast Beast Beast" as they placed them in front of the three competitors. _

_Hans stared at the sandwich. "I have to eat all this?"_

_"Yes." Jerry replied. "And you only have 40 minutes. Any questions?"_

_Elsa raised her hand. "May I have a knife and some water?"_

_Elsa was allowed a knife and a bottle of water._

_Sal introduced the three competitors. "Tonight we have not one but three suckers... sorry competitors who think they have what it takes to take done the Big Fat Fatty for the privilege to name a sandwich after them. No one, I repeat no one has conquered the challenge here in Westwood. Will it be your U.C.L.A Bruin quarterback Hans Markussen?"_

_The crowd welcomed Hans with a round of boos._

_"Will it be your U.C.L.A Bruins defensive end Beast Isenberg?"_

_Beast was greeted with loud cheering and 'woofs'. _

_"Or lastly, Elsa, Princess of Arendelle!"_

_Chris, Bucky and Anna cheered loudly._

_"BEGIN!" Sal yelled._

_Hans and Beast began to eat wildly. Elsa calmly opened her water and used her knife to cut up the sandwich into smaller pieces. People chanted for Beast and some started laughing at Elsa._

_Beast was eating in big pieces shoving food into his mouth. Hans was trying to keep up, near choking in the process. Elsa moved her water to where Hans nor Beast could reach it. She started with the jalapeno poppers and then the mozzarella sticks. She then started with the sandwich. She picked up the smaller pieces and took huge bites. She could hear Chris, Bucky and Anna chanting her name._

_Fifteen minutes into the challenge, Elsa had managed to catch up with Beast. Hans was falling behind. Beast started eating faster. He was not going to be bested by a girl! Let alone a princess. Elsa ate steadily, picking up the pace a bit, occasionally taking a sip of water._

_Twenty five minutes into the challenge, Hans was looking positively green. Kronk stood behind him to make sure he didn't decide to make a mess of Elsa. Elsa had eaten a little over two thirds of her sandwich. Beast was beginning to panic. He really didn't want to be beaten by a girl. Chris, Bucky and Anna were no longer the only ones chanting for Elsa. Beast's tray was a big pile of mess. He also had most if not all of the bread to eat. Elsa's was quite neat, only empty tray was left behind. She shoved in the meats and sauce that dripped from the sandwich into her mouth as she went along. Hans was looking sicker. He desperately wanted that date Elsa promised but he truly had no chance._

_Twenty eight minutes into the challenge, Beast was getting desperate. The crowd had turned on the defensive linesman. Chants of 'Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!' rang though the night. Elsa was maintaining the steady pace she started with. She had only a mere six inches left of the twenty seven she started out with. She calmly took a sip of her water as Kronk turned Hans away as the twelve inches that he ate was now in his lap. Kronk moved Hans away from the table. Elsa maintained her concentration. Beast was slowing down but he was determined to at least finish. There was no catching Elsa. Elsa picked up the last bit of her sandwich and put it into her mouth._

_"Done!" Elsa replied clocking in at thirty minutes and thirty four seconds. A new record time and only the second woman to finish.  
_

_Everyone cheered. The owners were in disbelief. The called out that there was ten more minutes. Beast was determined to finish. He didn't want to be defeated by a girl. Belle cheered him on, as did the defensive line. Hans was looking sick but he was still trying desperately for that date but in reality it was a lost cause.  
_

_"Elsa, you did it!"_

_"I did? I finished in time?" Elsa asked. "I've never had a time limit before."_

_"You did. You were amazing!" Anna responded._

_Elsa chuckled behind her hand. "I wouldn't call making a pig of myself amazing."_

_Mercifully ten minutes later, for Hans, time was called. Beast looked down at his tray and sighed. He had only about three bites. No one knocked him. It was a valiant effort. No one knew what to expect from Elsa. Hans had only eaten about a quarter of his sandwich, most of which did not stay down._

_Beast smiled. "I would. I can't believe you ate all that. I've got a good ten inches left and Belle says I eat a lot. Hans only ate about twelve inches and it didn't even stay in." he replied. "Nice going on the date thing with Hans."_

_"Cost me fifty dollars, but it was worth it." Elsa replied._

_Beast chuckled. "He will still probably pester you."_

_"Then if he asks what and where I would like to eat, I'm just going to have to suggest sandwiches at Fat Sal's." Elsa replied with an evil grin and Hans moaned._

_Sal walked up to Elsa. "Picture time."_

_Elsa held up her empty tray. Anna put her head on her Elsa's shoulder and pointed with both hands at the tray._

_"So, what do you want your sandwich to be?" he asked._

_"Could I come back tomorrow? I don't want to think about a sandwich at the moment." Elsa replied._

_"Sure."_

* * *

**AN: thank you for all your reviews. they inspire me. favorites and follows? wow. humbled.  
**


	12. The Question

**Disclaimer: do not own Disney or any of their characters. No harm is intended. I write purely for my own amusement.**

Wake up, Princess Snowflake

by

Ninja Elsa

**Chapter 12: The Question**

_"Elsa!" a voice called as the Princess strolled through the streets of her kingdom. The people who lined the streets to catch a glimpse of her gasped. Who would dare to address Her Royal Highness in such a manner?_

_Elsa chuckled behind her hand as she saw her childhood friend rushing toward her and embracing her in a big hug, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around._

_"Ahhhh! Sofia! Put me down." Elsa replied. "People are gasping."_

_"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Sofia replied. "You aren't out on a Royal tour or anything? Did I break protocol? Should I bow?"_

_"No, no. You're good. If I was out officially, Ivar would have tackled you before you got to me." Elsa replied._

_"Ha! As if your little bodyguard could take me down." Sofia laughed. "Don't tell me. Your chocolate stash is empty and you're going to the chocolate shop._

_Sofia was a large young a lady compared to Elsa standing fit and firm at 6'1" to Elsa's 5'6". She had long sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. They had become friends when the young Princess Elsa was out with her mother on an official tour of the town when they visited the school. Sofia had run to the corner because the other kids were teasing her about her height and all sorts of things. Elsa went to talk to her. Upon realizing that the girl was the same age as she was she asked her mother if she could come to the palace and be tutored with her so she wouldn't have to endure the bullying she was getting. Sofia spent five years being tutored with Elsa at the palace and the two became and remained friends._

_"You know me too well. Yes, I am on my way to the chocolate shop." Elsa responded. "Join me. I'll buy you a coffee. You are awfully chipper today."_

_"It's Saturday. Come to my place for Grandiosa. Gunnar and I are going to make a big announcement. I want my best friend there. Ivar, you may come as well, not Kai. Don't want Kai."_

_Ivar laughed. "I am glad I am welcome." he replied. "And I know a few tricks. I think I could take you down."_

_"Oh really? We will have to test that one day." Sofia laughed. "Yes, welcome. I like you. Unlike Kai or any of Elsa's other guards you let Elsa have fun. I was arrested on more than one occasion when she's out with other guards. We will attempt to keep the drinking down seeing as Gunnar and I want people to be sober and actually remember tonight."_

_Elsa stopped at the chocolate shop. She looked up at her friend. "Oh my god! He asked you didn't he?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Let me see the ring."_

_"He's going to ask me again tonight and give me the ring. Ohmygod, Elsa! You should see it! It's so lovely!" Sofia squealed._

_"Wait. Why did you ask you before if he's going to do it tonight?"_

_Sofia laughed. "He was afraid of making a fool of himself if I said no."_

_"Pfft. Like that would ever happen. Does he know you talk of him constantly when you and I are together?" Elsa asked opening the door to the shop and gesturing for her friend to enter first. "I swear you talk about Gunnar more than I talk about Anna."_

_The shop keeper, a red head by the name of Anni-frid Lyngstad but everyone called her Frida smiled and greeted the two young ladies as they walked through the door. "Princess Elsa, Sofia!" she replied. "I haven't seen you out and about in a while, young lady. Don't tell me you cutting back on your favorite indulgence?"_

_Elsa shook her head. She had insisted Frida call her 'Elsa' but she knew the people had a hard time accepting that. She didn't want to be addressed as 'Your highness' all the time, so they settled on 'Princess Elsa'._

_"You're kidding, right?" Elsa chuckled. "I just bought so much the last time it took a while to get through it. And I have had a lot on my plate lately so it took me a while to eat it all." Elsa replied._

_"Oh yes. I cannot believe that the Parliament was even considering cutting the arts and music curriculum from the schools. I will bet the chambers got awfully cold when you paid a visit."_

_"Oh it did, in more ways than one. Art and music as you know is my passion. I was quite upset that they could even consider cutting it from our schools. I don't think the members of Parliament knew how cold and angry their precious Princess could be, my powers aside. I will admit I didn't exactly try to keep them at bay when I addressed them." Elsa replied. "However I do not think my causing a mini snow storm and nearly freezing the Parliament chambers is what convinced them. I painted a few of renderings of Arendelle with and without 'art'. It was rather shocking to see what Arendelle would look like without the __Rosemåling. I think that is what finally convinced them."_

_"Well, I am very proud of you, Princess Elsa. Your usual?" Frida asked._

_"Yes and a coffee for Sofia and Ivar's usual as well." Elsa smiled. "And thank you. I am surprised you didn't make it to the session, Frida. Your chocolates are a work of art. "_

_Frida sighed. "I wanted to but I was just too busy." she grinned. "But I am sure a certain Arendelle princess made mention of me?"_

_Elsa laughed. "I did." she answered. "I made mention of a lot of Arendellian artisans and crafters. Because I am the Crown Princess I used my position to gather information. I couldn't believe how much money they spent on the production of the school uniforms! It would be one thing if they were made here in Arendelle or even Norway but they are made in Germany! And then to make up for it by charging the parents. And then there was the chefs they hire for the teachers lunch lounge."_

_Frida prepared the hot chocolate and coffee for the princess and her friend as they took a seat. Elsa continued._

_"I told them to shut down the lunch lounge, make the teachers eat in the cafeteria, put the chef to work in there if they want to eat better food. It would benefit the kids too. I told them to get rid of the school uniforms and let the kids express themselves with fashion."_

_Sofia laughed. "And what do you know about fashion, miss 'I'm going to parade around the palace in my pajamas all day'? I bet you'd be in your pajamas right now if you didn't have those lady's maids to help you dress in the morning."_

_Elsa glared at her friend as they found a table for the two of them with Ivar sitting nearby. "I am perfectly capable of choosing my clothes in the morning and dressing myself thank you very much. I only use my lady's maids when I am going out for a special function."_

_Frida brought the hot chocolate and coffee over to the table along with a couple of freshly baked pastry, chocolate for Elsa and lingonberry for Sofia. "Here you are ladies." she replied. "Princess Elsa, shall I prepare you some chocolate for you to take home?"_

_Elsa nodded. "Yes please." She responded. "It's the reason I came here. Oh, and my father wants something too."_

_"His Majesty should come here and get something for himself. If I may be so bold, he needs the exercise. He is not blessed by the metabolism you and your mother share." Frida replied._

_"Oh, don't worry. I'm not merely going to hand it to him. He's going to have to find where I've hidden them." Elsa replied. "I'm still his 'little Elsie" and I like to make him wander the castle to find me or things I've made or gotten him."_

_Frida smiled. "Let me know when you are ready to leave, Princess Elsa."_

_"Thank you, Frida."_

_As the two ladies began to eat Frida served Ivar. Sofia took a bite and talked to Elsa._

_"So, before you start talking about Anna, when am I going to be able to meet her?" she asked. "You've been with her for what? Seven years? That's longer than me and Gunnar. When are you going to ask her to be your wife?"_

_Elsa nearly spit out her hot chocolate. "What?"_

_Sofia laughed. "Oh, don't give me that look, Elsa." she replied. "You love her so much, isn't it time?"_

_Elsa sighed. "I don't know if she's willing to come out here." she replied sadly. "I always ask her if she wants to come and visit me, but she always has something and can't. Money isn't the issue because I tell her I will pay for her flight. She bought this space with a girl named Rapunzel and they have started an art gallery together. I know that takes up a lot of her time."_

_"Now you are just making excuses, Elsa." Sofia replied._

_"My mother and father are going to tour America next year sponsoring concerts to raise money for my mother's charities. They were thinking of taking Kristoff." Elsa replied. "I begged my father to let me go with them. I told him I could play the piano at the concerts."_

_"You did not."_

_"Yes, I did."_

_"Did not."_

_"I did!"_

_"Did not, Elsa." Sofia teased. "You may be 'daddy's little princess' but you never beg."_

_"I did beg. He wanted me to stay and have the experience of running the kingdom while they were gone. I've never been without one or the other while in Arendelle before." Elsa replied. "It would be the perfect opportunity for me to stay behind and rule the kingdom."_

_"So you are going?"_

_"I am." Elsa replied "It came down to me telling them that I wanted to go America with them because I was in love with Anna and I wanted go to Los Angeles to ask her to marry me."_

_"So you are going to Los Angeles?"_

_"I am. It's part of the tour."_

_"And you are going to ask Anna to be your wife, your Princess Consort?"_

_"I am." Elsa replied. "My mother gave me her engagement ring to give to her. My father says it was his mothers, and it's been passed down through the Arendelle family line since King Adgar I. So both my name sakes wore it. It's an Arendelle family treasure."_

_"Wow. You are serious. I'm sorry I doubted you." Sofia replied. "Wait, so is that going to mean you will be the husband? The Groom?"_

_Elsa laughed. "No way. I am going to be the bride if she says yes. I will never hear the end of it from the people of Arendelle if their beloved princess stands at the altar as the groom. Besides, I am looking forward to; I always have, to have the opportunity to walk down the chapel isle as a beautiful fairytale princess. As an actual princess? Ten point for Ravenclaw! Anna can be whatever she wants. If she wants to wear a dress too, I'm not going to stop her." Elsa replied. "I am more worried about what people are going to think when I announce I am a lesbian or marrying a woman."_

* * *

Elsa entered the hotel room with Anna and her guards Kai and Ivar, and her brother Kristoff. Her mother stayed behind with her father as they were making arrangements for his physical therapy.

"Ivar, this looks like the same suite." Elsa replied.

"It is. I'm beginning to feel like we live here." Ivar chuckled. "Your luggage is in your room. I am not sure if your keyboard was damaged. It didn't look like it was, but you may want to take it out and play something for Anna to check."

Elsa smiled and squeezed the hand she was holding.

Anna rubbed her thumb along the back of Elsa's hand. "Music Box Dancer?"

"Okay." Elsa replied leading the way to her bedroom.

Kristoff called after her. "Elsa, that's were Anna is staying."

Elsa turned to her brother. "Your point being, Kristoff?" she responded. "I apologized to you about being so angry and holding a grudge against you for so long. I promised to spend more time with you and introduce you to the horses. But don't push me when it comes to Anna."

"But you can't stay in the same room as her."

Anna turned to Elsa's brother. "The bed is huge." she replied, not really thinking it would make a difference. "It's big enough for the two of us to lay in it comfortably."

Elsa made a pout face. "Aw, I want to cuddle." she pouted. "I have been alone in a hospital bed for over a week, on my back. I want to cuddle with you."

"I haven't cuddled with you in three years, Elsa. I'll cuddle you all you want."

Elsa turned to her mother. "Mama, is it all right if Anna and I share the bed?"

"Yes, Elsa. I trust you not to go too far." Cecilia replied.

"Thank you, mama." With that Elsa lead Anna into the bedroom.

Elsa noticed the robe thrown onto the bed. "You used the robe. Aren't those robes the best? I love the robe I packed it's nothing like those."

"We will just have to ring up housekeeping for another one, Elsa because I am wearing this one." Anna responded.

Elsa replied walking over to her luggage and opening one of them. "Or you can wear mine." She held out a large fluffy UCLA Bruins robe.

Anna was a bit surprised. "You brought that one?" she replied with a big smile.

Elsa chuckled setting it on the bed. "Yes. What did you expect?"

"Um, something ice blue, your favorite color or purple and green, like the colors of Arendelle."

"Or the colors and logo of my college alma mater that my girlfriend sent me for Jul?" Elsa continued. "Anna, I love you. Do you even know what that means?"

"Elsa, of course I know. I love you too." Anna replied. "Now are you going to play the piano for me or not? Hearing you play is one of my favorite things to do with you besides eating and cuddling."

Elsa smiled and zipped up the suit case and then turned to her attention to her keyboard. First she opened the case which held the stand. She carefully set it up and made sure everything was ready. She then opened the keyboard case. She took it out of its case with care. She examined it and it did not appear on the outside to have been damaged. However she didn't rest easy just yet. Although the case was durable and had made it all the way from the Oslo to New York and across the United States to San Francisco she was always worried opening it up. It had never had to endure a car accident before. With the utmost of care she placed it on the stand and secured it before turning it on. Seeing that the battery was still full, she set up her seat and sat down. She clenched and unclenched her fists to stretch her fingers. She switched a few settings and looked at Anna.

"Okay, ready? I'm going to play a couple of warm up songs before playing your song, all right?"

"Okay."

After on last stretch of her fingers, Elsa placed her hands on the keyboard. Her fingers flew across the keys as she played "Flight of the Bumble Bee" before breaking into "Ride of the Valkyries".

Anna was stunned when Elsa finished. "T-that was a warm up?"

"Yes," Elsa lied. It was more of trying to release tension and stress. But it was also a warm up. So it wasn't a complete lie. "Okay. Your song."

With that, Elsa played "Music Box Dancer". Anna squealed and clapped her hands.

Half way through the song Elsa suddenly screamed and slammed her down on the keyboard making an ugly sound.

"Elsa, what's wrong? You didn't make a mistake or anything, and even if you did, I wouldn't have minded. You know how I love to hear you play. It's all right."

"NO! It is not all right, Anna." Elsa replied almost yelling. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts, Anna. I cry myself to sleep at night thinking about you. I ask you time and time again to come to Norway to visit me. I am willing to pay for your flight, not because I have the money because I want to. I want you to come and be with me, if only for a little while. I've spent time with your family. I want you to spend time with mine. I have seen your world, Anna. I want to share my world with you. I want you to see the kingdom I love so dearly. I had been away from my kingdom for four years attending college. My kingdom needed me. If I could have left to visit you I would have. I had to start being a Princess. I had to start being visible as 'Princess Elsa of Arendelle'. I missed my friends in Arendelle as well. I know the gallery is your dream. You talked about opening up a gallery while we were in college. I know just starting it up you can't just up and leave. But it's not the same as me and being Princess of Arendelle. But what about now? What about your precious gallery now? Surely you must have just up and left to come to the hospital to visit me. Why couldn't you have come to visit me in Norway? Do you have something against coming to Norway? I told you that most of the people in Arendelle know how to speak English so not knowing how to speak Norwegian isn't a valid excuse. Does it have to come to me nearly dying for you to drop everything to come and visit me?"

Elsa was in tears. Anna was stunned by Elsa's outburst.

"Elsa, I love you."

"Do you, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then why do you always have some fucking excuse every time I ask you to come visit?" Elsa responded.

"I don't have an excuse every time."

"Yes you do, Anna."

"Well, I asked you to come several times and couldn't! My Uncle Joey loves you. He wanted you to attend his wedding and you declined. He was heartbroken."

"What? I told your Uncle why." Elsa replied. "I had to attend trade meetings in the kingdom of Weselton. I would much rather had attended your uncle's wedding. Arendelle and Weselton have been on shaky terms ever since the late 1700's during the reign of Queen Elsa. It was not fun. My name did not win over anyone. Knowledge of my ice powers made things even worse for me."

"I asked you to come for my birthday."

"So did I." Elsa replied. "Anna, are you afraid of me?"

Anna was confused. "Afraid?"

"Yes. Afraid." Elsa replied. "You fell in love with Elsa Arendal. But I am Princess Elsa Idunn Henrika Aingealag Frossen, Crown Princess of Arendelle, Duchess of Nordfjell. You didn't ask for that. I am the same 'Elsa Arendal' you fell in love with. I really am. I can't help being who I am, a royal princess. If I could, Anna, I would turn my back on all of that to be simply Elsa Arendal again I would. You mean everything to me, Anna."

Anna was silent. She wrapped her arms around Elsa. Elsa pushed Anna away angrily and stood up. It began to snow in the bedroom suite. Elsa opened her suit case and pulled out a rather ornate wooden box painted and carved with the Arendelle Royal Family crocus. She hid what she took out of the box from Anna. She closed the box and hid it in her suit case before turning back to face Anna.

"I begged my father to allow me to come with them on this tour, Anna. I begged him! I cried, acted like a spoiled child and threw a freezing tantrum. They were going to bring Kristoff. This was to be my first time in Arendelle alone. I was going to be the ruling monarch of Arendelle." Elsa still sounded angry and she was still crying. It had stopped snowing at least.

"Elsa, I-," Anna began.

"SHUT UP, ANNA, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Elsa screamed. "Are you afraid of me? Do you love me, Anna? I'm sorry I can't be with you here, but I will fly your family out any time they want to visit. We can visit every year for the 4th of July. Everything shuts down in July in Norway. Anna, I love you. I love you so much. Please tell me you love me. I need to hear you tell me that you love me, that you need me."

Anna took a deep breath. "Elsa, I am scared. I never really thought much of you being a real life princess. Dealing with it that is until after graduation and you had to fly back to Norway, seeing those guards come to get you. I didn't think I would ever hear from you again. I gave you all my contact info, social media, but I honestly didn't think I would ever hear from you. I still remember that first message over Skype I got from 'hrhecpoa' telling me that 'Elsa' was boring, you didn't really want to use your real name. 'eihaf' didn't looked weird. So you settled on 'hrhecpoa' because your brother said that you may have to meet with people over Skype to keep it somewhat official." she began. "I've never traveled anywhere outside of the US and I've never been on plane. When we went to visit Granddad in Colorado we always drive. It's not just your being a princess, Elsa. I would have to travel to a foreign country. I would have to leave my life, family and friends here."

Elsa was crying harder now. "I am going to ask you the most important question of my life, Anna. I am not really in the right state of mind to ask you now but I have to. I don't know why I'm so angry. I don't want to ask you like this. This is not the way I planned. I wanted to take you to Golden Gate Park. There is a Japanese Garden there, Anna. Do you remember our first date, Anna? I took you to the park and you got so excited because it was where they filmed Power Rangers? We had our picnic where Kimberly and Billy had theirs. There was a Japanese Garden there too." Elsa took a deep breath presented Anna with what she had taken from the box in her suitcase.

"I remember our first date, Elsa."

Anna stood dazed at the beautiful ring in front of her. She knew immediately that it was not just any ring. Anna looked down at the ring taking a good look at it. It was stunning. She knew it had to have been handed down from several generations. It was made of gold, with four hearts the two in the middle intertwining. Placed within the two center hearts where they intersected each other was placed a deep purple amethyst and a dark green emerald, the colors of Arendelle. The outer hearts were each inset with a single karat diamond. Her heart began to pound. She felt as though it would burst from her chest. She felt the blood rush to her head.

"I am sorry for getting angry. I am not exaggerating when I said this is the most important question of my life. I am just a bit nervous. I didn't think it would be like this, I would be like this. I had it all planned out." Elsa replied. "But I'm terrified. I don't know if I can do it if I don't do it right now."

Elsa took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself she went down to one knee then in the sweetest, most tender voice she spoke again. "Will you, Agnetha Ewangelina, do me, Elsa Idunn Henrika Aingealag, Crown Princess of Arendelle, Duchess of Nordfjell, the honor of being my Princess consort?" Elsa asked officially. "I love you with all my heart. I will never love another the way I love you. I want you. I want you in my life. I want you at my side. Will you marry me, Anna?"

* * *

**AN: What? No! Don't leave it here! Yes. I am leaving it here. **

**Thank you so much for the follows and favorites. I really didn't expect so much love of this venture. Working on the next chapter so don't worry.**


End file.
